Magenta & Riff Raff My Version
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff's life how I imagine it. Crossed over with Shock Treatment.
1. Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or songs featured in this story! I WISH!

"We're going to the Queen's ball. We'll see you later." A raven haired woman shouted over her shoulder as she was led out by a tall blond haired man.

The two adults stepped out of the room. As the door clicked shut Magenta, seventeen years of age with wild curly red hair and pale complexion, glanced over at her brother. Nineteen year old Riff Raff was staring angrily at the monitor.

"Are you ok?" Magenta asked warily.

"Yes. I'm just sick of our dear parents abandoning us all the time." He replied with a snarl.

"You know it's better that way. You know we don't get along with them."

"Yes. I suppose."

Magenta slipped off the sofa. She walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"We have each other, that's all we need. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He sighed and hugged her back.

"Hey, let's have some drinks, have a little party of our own."

"Ok, I'll get the glasses."

They let go of each other and jumped up.

"Who needs glasses?" Magenta giggled.

Riff Raff walked over to his parents' drinks cabinet and took out as many bottles as he could carry. He turned around and saw Magenta sitting on the sofa waiting. He sat down next to her and opened two bottles. Passing one to his sister, he raised his own into the air.

"To each other." He toasted.

The sound of bottles clinking together and laughter filled the silent room.


	2. First Time

Eight bottles of wine later and the both of them were pretty drunk. Magenta was giggling wildly.

"You're so funny, I love you so much."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He sighed.

He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her sweet scent. She suddenly stared into his deep blue eyes. They stopped laughing. The room around them didn't seem to exist. The only two people on the planet were Magenta and Riff Raff. He lifted his hand up and stroked her face. They pulled their faces closer together. Their lips touched and they felt the tingling electricity flow through them. Magenta wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. When they finally broke apart they were gasping for air. They gazed longingly into each other's eyes as they realised how much they really loved each other. Riff Raff slowly pushed Magenta down without taking his eyes off her as she wrapped her legs around him. They kissed again and again. The pace quickened. They soon found that they had torn each other's clothes off and their bodies were entwined. Riff Raff caressed Magenta's skin with his lips as she moaned with pleasure. The sweat dripped off their bodies as they made passionate love. Neither of them had experienced anything like this. It felt so exciting, so right. It didn't matter that they were brother and sister, all that mattered was how much they loved each other. This was their destiny and they couldn't fight destiny any longer.

They awoke several hours later. Riff Raff was stroking Magenta's hair as she leant against him, her eyes closed.

"I told you I loved you." Magenta whispered. They kissed again but were disturbed by footsteps getting closer. "Mum and dad!" She shrieked.

They frantically ran around the room finding their clothes and dressing.

"You know it's time I moved out. Get a place of my own. I'm taking you with me." Riff Raff said when they had dressed. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "You were amazing by the way."

"You weren't so bad yourself." Magenta giggled.

Their parents walked through the door so they quickly let go of each other.

"The party was fabulous. Prince Frank was being a spoiled brat as usual. Did you know he was two years younger than you Magenta?" Their mother asked, not even bothering to ask them how they were. "Well, the Queen wants to see you both immediately."

Magenta and Riff Raff glanced at each other and walked out of the room onto the moon drenched shores of their planet, Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania.


	3. Employment

They walked along in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. When they finally reached the palace, a servant met them at the doors.

"You Riff Raff and Magenta?" He asked.

He was a short balding man. They could see bags under his eyes which indicated that he had been made to work all night. Magenta and Riff Raff knew how stressful work could be at the palace and felt a little sympathy for him.

"That's us." Riff Raff replied.

"This way." He sighed.

The servant led them through long, winding corridors until they finally reached the throne room. Outside the door they could hear the Prince complaining.

"But mummy why did you throw him out?" Prince Frank N Furter whined.

"Because he wasn't good enough for you." The Queen answered back sharply.

"Fine, I'll have…" Magenta and Riff Raff were pushed through the doors. "Her." The Prince shouted.

He pointed at Magenta.

"Not now my darling. I need to talk to them." The Queen soothed. "You may have her in a minute."

The Prince sighed and sat heavily down on his throne. He was wearing a black corset, fish net stockings and black high heeled shoes. He wore black eyeliner, heavy black eye shadow and sparkly red lipstick. This was how he usually looked.

The Queen wore similar clothes. A tiara was placed delicately on top of her billowing, long, black hair.

"You called for us oh big Furter?" Riff Raff bowed.

Magenta curtseyed keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Yes. As you know, your parents are great followers of mine." Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other. They knew that their parents hated the Queen and her son. So did Magenta and Riff Raff, it was the only thing in common that they had with their parents. The Queen continued. "I have decided that I am going to employ you both, I know you are only young but you'll do. You will live in my palace but I'm afraid you will have to share a chamber." Again Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other. None of them would be bothered by this. "Magenta, I shall make you a Commander, Riff Raff, you are to be a General. Now your first task Magenta is to go with my son and do whatever he asks of you. You, Riff Raff, shall go to your new chamber. I'll send uniforms to you tomorrow morning."

The servant dragged the seething Riff Raff out of the room as Frank led a frightened Magenta to his room.

Later that night, Magenta entered the chamber she was to share with her brother. Riff Raff ran towards her and kissed her frantically.

"I've been so worried." Riff Raff whispered. Then jealousy took over him and he let go of his sister as if she was a red hot piece of metal burning his hands. He'd had nothing better to do than sit alone in the chamber and think of her and the Prince together. "So was he any good?"

"Nothing compared to you." She reassured him. "You have no idea how much I detested it when he was touching me." A shiver ran down her spine and she cringed. "I wish you hadn't reacted that way. You made him see that there is a new game to play in the palace. He'll try to wind you up. He knows how to get to you and he's going to use it as an advantage. But the next time I'll have a choice, I will refuse." She cringed again.

Magenta pulled Riff Raff's face close to hers and kissed his soft pink lips. Her tongue reached into his mouth and explored every space. He responded quickly and soon they had fallen into the familiar rhythm that their bodies had made almost twenty-four hours ago.


	4. Assignment

Fourteen years later and after all their hard work and many run ins between Frank and Riff Raff, the Queen called Magenta and Riff Raff to the throne room.

"My time as the big Furter is almost over. I want you to go with my son to the planet Earth which he must take over if he is to successfully pass the test of becoming the next Furter. If he shall fail, my cousin Lord De Lordy is next in line." Riff Raff snarled at this name. He hated De Lordy. Working in the palace meant that he and Magenta saw him everyday and Riff Raff knew that he had a thing for his sister. "Do you accept?" The Queen asked interrupting his thoughts of killing De Lordy.

Riff Raff weighed his options. Stay there and have De Lordy make advances on his sister or go to Earth for God knows how long with the most annoying person in the world.

"Yes, of course." Magenta answered quickly with a warning glare at her brother.

"Wonderful, you leave immediately. You will need to take off those uniforms and wear these." The Queen held out a black maids dress and an apron for Magenta and a black scruffy butlers outfit for Riff Raff. "You shall be known as my son's servants. You will be staying in a castle ten miles from Denton. There are more clothes such as nightwear and other necessary things for you on the ship. Safe journey and I suggest you change on the way in case you are spotted. My dear son should be waiting for you in the craft if he isn't saying a last goodbye to the stable boy."

With one last bow, they left for the space craft.

"Calm down." Hissed Magenta.

"I'm sorry." He replied looking slightly ashamed of himself but still with a note of anger in his voice.

Magenta stopped and pulled Riff Raff into her arms.

"It's all going to be ok, you'll see. I have a plan."

"Really?" Riff Raff looked at his sister questioningly.

He looked into her sparkling emerald eyes. She was stunningly beautiful and he loved everything about her. She made him feel like nothing else mattered. He trusted her and he immediately relaxed a little.

"Yes. I promise." She kissed him to seal the deal.

They walked on to find Frank waiting impatiently.

"Finally." He snapped. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes master. We're sorry we're late." Magenta replied.

She would have to get used to calling him master, so why not start now. They climbed in and as the craft took off they took one last longing look at their beloved planet.

The journey took only a couple of minutes but to Magenta and Riff Raff it seemed like a lifetime. It was as if they had been sentenced to death and they were waiting anxiously for the day of their executions to come.


	5. Earth

They landed in a big open area behind the castle the Queen had told them about. As they stepped out, Riff Raff noted the sign on the gate that had been placed there by a Transylvanian making preparations earlier that day. It read "Enter At Your Own Risk!"

Frank cried in frustration.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"As long as it takes…" Riff Raff muttered.

Riff Raff gave Magenta a secret smile that Prince Frank had luckily missed as he stormed into the castle. He pressed a few buttons on the side of the craft and sent it back home.

A few months later Frank stomped out of the castle shouting.

"I'm bored."

He slammed the door shut and as his footsteps grew quieter Magenta looked over at Riff Raff.

"How long do you think he'll be gone for this time?" Asked Magenta.

"Depends if he can find any stupid enough Earthlings to screw." Riff Raff laughed.

"How's his project coming along?" Magenta giggled.

Riff Raff rolled his eyes.

"All he needs now is a brain." He replied.

"Well…let's go upstairs. He'll probably be gone for hours. We could just...take a break." Magenta smiled seductively.

Riff Raff smiled back.

"Yes, we've been working hard lately. Let's…take a break." He chased her playfully up the stairs and into their room. Riff Raff caught her halfway up. She kissed him then broke away and ran. She was teasing him, it made him want her more when she did this. She ran into their room and turned to see how close he was. He stood right behind her and caught her around the waist. He threw her onto the bed hungrily. They automatically slipped into their routine of passionate kissing, the stripping of the clothes and their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other. The crunch of gravel and the sound of high pitched giggling disturbed them. Riff Raff sighed. "He got lucky."

They pulled on their clothes reluctantly and went downstairs to greet their master and his guest.


	6. Columbia

"Ah, there you are, meet Columbia." Frank beamed at the red headed girl that stepped out from behind him, giggling. "These are my servants Magenta and Riff Raff."

He gestured to them with one hand. He never took his eyes off her.

"Nice to meet you." Columbia giggled.

Her voice came out high and squeaky.

"Yes, yes, let me show you to my room."

They both chuckled as Frank guided Columbia upstairs.

"She seems nice. It'll be good to have a girl around the castle to gossip about you boys." Said Magenta.

Riff Raff leaned down and kissed her as the clock chimed.

"Time for bed." Magenta whispered in his ear.

"At last." Riff Raff smiled.

A few mornings later, Magenta and Riff Raff were setting the table for breakfast when Columbia came bounding into the room. She had moved into the castle and was now good friends with Magenta.

"Morning." She cried happily.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Magenta already knew the answer but thought it polite to ask.

Columbia flushed the same shade of red as her hair.

"Well…what sleep I managed to get…yeah thanks."

Magenta smiled at her.

"Will you be staying in the castle today, Miss?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Columbia? Anyway…I thought maybe I would go out today…I have to meet my…boyfriend Eddie." She blushed again.

"Boyfriend? Why don't you bring him here? The master will be delighted to have a new…friend in the castle." Riff Raff smirked.

Columbia caught his smirk.

"You mean…he's into that stuff?" She cringed.

"Oh yes." He laughed.

"Well…ok…I guess it could be kind of fun." She shrugged.

"Columbia?" Frank's voice floated down the stairs.

"In here sweetie." She called back.

Frank walked into the dining room and kissed her on the lips. He noticed Magenta and Riff Raff watching.

"Why haven't you got breakfast ready?" He demanded.

"Oh, that was my fault. I got them talking." Said Columbia.

"Really? What about?"

"Oh…well…I was just talking about…my boyfriend Eddie…I'll bring him up later so you can see him." Columbia said.

She had flushed red so many times that morning it was a wonder she hadn't burst into flames.

Frank shot an evil glare at his servants. They knew he didn't like to be told things like this on short notice. He had to have at least twenty-four hours notice to prepare exactly what he was going to wear.

"Great." Frank said with a fake smile.


	7. Eddie

Later that evening when Eddie arrived, the same smile was planted on Frank's face. He was not Frank's type at all, he wasn't into those punks.

Magenta cut up a huge joint of meat as Riff Raff poured the wine. They were trying so hard not to laugh. They could tell that Eddie was freaked out by Frank's appearance. Frank was wearing the same outfit that he wore when they first got their jobs at the palace. Magenta shivered every time she looked at him as it brought back the memories of her night with him.

Frank glugged down his wine and asked for more. He drank glass after glass and was soon so drunk, Riff Raff and Magenta had to help him into his chair as he kept falling off.

"I think I'm going to go." Said Eddie. "See you Columbia."

"Aaw, do you have to go?" Columbia pouted.

"Yes stay, I have an important announcement to make." Frank's words came out slurred as he spoke. "I am an alien and so are the other two." He looked around the room as if it was crowded and he was trying to find them. Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other in complete astonishment. Columbia didn't seem to be bothered. She already knew as Frank had told her the morning after they first made love. Eddie laughed uncertainly when no one had said anything. "No really, we are." Frank nodded. "I am a transvestite from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania."

Eddie looked at Columbia. She nodded back at him. He jumped up screaming.

"You freaks. I've got to get out of here. I've got to warn people. I'm telling the FBI."

Frank grabbed a candlestick off the table and struck him over the head. Eddie's eyes rolled back in his head. Columbia screamed as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"What have you done to him? Oh Eddie." She sobbed.

Frank glanced down at the body.

"Sshhtick him in the freezcher. Oh and put his bike in there too ssso no one knows he was here."

"The freezer in the lab master?" Riff Raff asked.

"Yeah, that one, I have an idea. I'm finally going to bring my creation to life." He laughed manically and then fell unconscious, head first, onto his plate.

"Take Columbia and her things into another room. I think it will be a good idea if…if…you stay with her from now on." Riff Raff said reluctantly.

"I guess I should." Magenta said disappointedly.

"Oh no. I could never do that to you guys." Columbia whined.

"Magenta will stay with you." He insisted. After a few minutes silence he looked up at his sister. "We'll find other ways."

Columbia had found out about their relationship a few nights ago. Frank was in his lab and didn't want to be disturbed, Columbia had supposedly gone shopping. Magenta and Riff Raff were getting passionate on the dining room table when Columbia walked in.

"Sorry I forgot my p...oh…umm…sorry…I forgot my purse."

"Oh…" Magenta gasped.

She sat up quickly and buttoned her dress up.

"Um…"

There was an awkward silence.

"You can not tell the master about this." Riff Raff said suddenly.

"Oh…no…no…I won't."

Columbia held her hands in the air.

"You don't seem too freaked out about this."

Riff Raff looked at her warily.

"Well as long as you love each other, what does it matter?" She replied not knowing where to look as Magenta's dress was still slightly undone and Riff Raff's pants were unzipped.

"We do love each other."

Riff Raff placed his arm around Magenta and gazed at her longingly.

"Well then it's none of my business what you two…get up to. I'll see you later."

"Thank you." Magenta whispered keeping her head low and looking at the floor.

Columbia walked out of the room without picking up her purse. Magenta and Riff Raff lay once more on the table, picking up where they left off.

Riff Raff now struggled with Eddie's body down to the lab and shoved him into the freezer. He went back out to the driveway and dragged the heavy motorbike to the freezer with Eddie. He decided to leave Frank where he was.

Magenta and Columbia meanwhile, were putting their things into the room they would be sharing.

"You sure this is ok?" Columbia asked.

"Yes. It's fine, honestly." Magenta answered.

Riff Raff walked into the room.

"How's it going, need a hand?"

"No we're all done now darling." Magenta smiled fondly at him.

"Thank you so much you guys." Columbia sighed.

"No problem."

Riff Raff waved away Columbia's thanks and kissed Magenta goodnight. It would be their first night without each other.


	8. A Cause For Celebration

Over the next couple of days, Frank disappeared into his lab and didn't come out. He ate his meals down there and didn't speak to anyone. Until one day he came running out screaming.

"Riff Raff! Riff Raff! Call mumsie. Tell her to send some Transylvanians. We have cause for celebration. My creature is ready to be born."

"Where did you get the brain master?" Asked Riff Raff quizzically.

"Oh, I split Eddie's with him." Frank replied matter-of-factly.

"What?" Screamed Columbia.

"Don't worry. Eddie's fine." He spat bitterly. Then he looked her in the eye. "I mean, I'm sorry. I was just jealous…please forgive me." He begged.

It was obviously fake but Columbia melted at once.

"Yes ok. I forgive you."

"Why don't we go to my room and start celebrating early eh?"

Columbia led the way upstairs.

"Better call mumsie." Mocked Riff Raff.

Magenta snorted wildly.

The following day, the Transylvanians arrived. It was late at night. Magenta and Riff Raff handed out drinks as they waited for their master to be ready.

Riff Raff was coming down the stairs after giving his master a glass of wine that he had sent for, when he noticed two people walking up the driveway in the pouring rain.

"Earthlings. Stupid, stupid Earthlings." He muttered. He was about to turn around when he had the urge to sing. This was usual for people from Transylvania. "The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming  
Flow morphia slow  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life  
Into my life."

Lightning flashed as he turned and fled down the stairs in search of Magenta. He found her in the hallway with a duster in her hand.

"The master told me to look like I was doing something useful." She huffed.

Riff Raff walked over to her. He took the duster out of her hand and kissed her soft lips, gently biting them. He knew that she liked this. It sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"There are Earthlings coming up to the castle." He told her.

Magenta laughed.

"Aren't they in for a big surprise?"

They kissed again as the doorbell rang. Riff Raff gave Magenta back her duster and went to open the door.

"Hello."


	9. Enter Brad And Janet

"Hi. My name is Brad Majors and this is my fiancée, Janet Weiss. I wonder if you could help us. You see our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?"

A tall man with glasses smiled at Riff Raff. He had his arm around a small, blonde haired and rather mousy looking woman.

Riff Raff considered what to say. He had no idea what a phone was. He assumed it was some kind of communication device.

"You're wet." He said at last.

The mousy woman who Riff Raff took to be Janet spoke up.

"Yes – it's raining."

"Yes." Brad agreed, a little embarrassed that she pointed out the obvious.

"Yes." Riff Raff said slowly. A flash of lightning illuminated the Transylvanians motorbikes. He knew they had seen them. Somehow, he and Magenta would have to include these Earthlings in their plan, which they decided to carry out that night. They had added Columbia into it. Magenta had grown to like her so Riff Raff promised she would not be harmed. But these were just Earthlings, no one would miss them. "I think, perhaps, you'd better both come inside."

"You're too kind." Janet smiled, frightened by him.

Magenta, who was listening to the conversation outside on the stairs, quickly turned around and pretended to be dusting the banister. As Brad and Janet entered she heard Janet whisper.

"Oh Brad, I'm frightened. What kind of a place is this?"

"Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdoes." He replied.

Magenta giggled quietly to herself.

"Just you wait, you'll find out the truth soon enough." She thought.

"Oh." Janet squeaked.

Magenta heard the door click as her brother shut it.

"This way." He said to them.

As they walked into the hallway they could hear music and laughter from the ballroom.

"Are you having a party?" Janet asked.

"You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs." He told them truthfully.

"Oh, lucky him." Janet giggled nervously.

Magenta looked up and took this as her cue.

"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky." She laughed wildly and swung one of her legs over the banister and slid down it.

Janet looked up at her, startled. Magenta threw her duster at Riff Raff who caught it with one hand. He walked over to the clock and opened it. Inside stood a skeleton. He started to sing.

"It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes it's toll  
But listen closely."

At this point Magenta had climbed down from the banister and herded Brad and Janet towards Riff Raff.

"Not for very much longer." She added.

Riff Raff continued.

"I've got to keep control  
I remember doing the time warp  
Drinking those moments when." He ran into a room full of stuffed animals and the rest followed. "The blackness would hit me."

He walked over to his sister and they made their special sign to each other. They sang together.

"And the void would be calling."

Magenta kicked Janet through the door to the ballroom as Riff Raff shoved Brad through it. The Transylvanians in the room turned to look at them. Columbia was sitting on top of the jukebox. They all sang.

"Let's do the time warp again  
Let's do the time warp again."

As the Transylvanians danced and sang the chorus, Magenta and Riff Raff stood on the steps also singing. Brad and Janet watched over them frightened. They turned and gawped at Magenta as she sang and danced to a verse of her own.

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no, not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded, I see all."

Magenta and her brother then took it in turns to sing a line.

Riff Raff started.

"With a bit of a mind flip."

"You're into the time slip."

"And nothing can ever be the same."

"You're spaced out on sensation."

"Like you're under sedation."

The room burst into chorus. Magenta and Riff Raff danced over to Columbia who also sang her own verse. At the end of this, the chorus was sung again. Columbia started to tap dance but tripped over. Magenta growled at her as they sang the chorus one last time. As the song finished, everyone but Brad and Janet, who still looked frightened, dropped to the floor in exhaustion.


	10. Big Entrance

"Brad, say something." Janet demanded.

"Say, do any of you guys know how to Madison?"

Everyone sat up and stared at him.

"Brad, please, let's get out of here."

"For God's sake, keep a grip on yourself Janet." He said as he and Janet backed out of the room.

"But it – it seems so unhealthy here."

"It's just a party, Janet."

"Well – I want to go."

"Well we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone."

"Well then ask the butler or someone."

Riff Raff looked up and gave a small, sly smile.

"Just a moment, Janet – we don't want to interfere with their celebration."

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Brad."

Janet shook her head in disbelief.

The lift had started to descend. Magenta and Riff Raff smiled as they knew the Earthlings were in for a real treat.

"They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more folk dancing."

"Look, I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared!"

"I'm here – there's nothing to worry about."

The lift had halted to a stop just behind Brad and Janet. Janet turned and screamed as she saw the figure of a man in a cloak. Magenta and Riff Raff stood up, as did everyone else in the room.

Frank started to sing and as he did he waltzed into the room, pulling off his cloak. The brother and sister noticed that he was wearing the black corset again. As he sang, every eye in the room was on him.

Nearer the end Magenta, Riff Raff and Columbia stepped up and went around Frank's throne as he sat down on it. Columbia and Riff Raff knelt down either side of him and Magenta stood behind leaning on the throne. As Frank sang the end of his line Riff Raff repeated the last word.

"Night."

Then it was Columbia's turn.

"Bite."

When it was Magenta's turn, she gave them one of her sexy smiles.

Frank stood up and the trio sang behind him. Columbia and Riff Raff each sat on an arm of the throne. Magenta stepped up taking a hold of Columbia's leg.

Frank sang.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite."

The trio repeated.

"Sweet transvestite."

"From Transsexual."

"Transylvania."

The song concluded with Frank inviting Brad and Janet up to his lab. He stepped into the lift and went up. He would wait for them there while the trio took care of them first.


	11. Rocky Is Born

As Columbia took off her sparkling gold jacket and top hat, Magenta and Riff Raff stepped towards Brad and Janet. Riff Raff threw a towel over Janet's head and started to roughly dry her hair. She took the towel off him to do it herself when she saw that it was covered in what could only have been blood. She shrieked and threw it to the floor. She let out another shriek as Riff Raff started to undress her. She turned to Brad and saw that he too was being undressed, this time by Magenta. It felt strange to the siblings to be undressing someone that wasn't each other.

Magenta chuckled to herself as Janet cried.

"Oh! Brad!"

Brad, who didn't seem to be bothered, simply said.

"It's alright Janet. We'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right."

Columbia walked over to them as Magenta pulled down Brad's trousers.

"Slowly, slowly! It's too nice a job to rush."

Brad introduced himself and Janet to her, she obviously didn't care who they were. She held out her arm and Magenta and Riff Raff piled Brad and Janet's clothes onto her as they took them off. Columbia threw their clothes on the floor as she clearly showed that she did not like them.

Riff Raff walked out of the room and waited near the lift with a bottle of wine and a glass in his hand. He had filled the glass and was taking heavy gulps from the bottle.

Magenta pushed Brad and Janet out of the room as they tried to pick up their clothes.

"Come along the master doesn't like to be kept waiting. Shift it." She shouted impatiently.

As Columbia, Brad, Janet and Magenta entered the lift Riff Raff dropped the bottle onto the floor and it smashed with an almighty noise. Riff Raff stepped inside the lift, shut its door and pressed the top floor button. He pulled a face that clearly said he didn't want to be there.

Janet broke the silence.

"Is he your husband? Frank I mean." She asked Columbia.

Both she and Magenta sniggered at the idea of Frank being tied down to just one person.

Riff Raff answered for Columbia.

"The master is not yet married, nor do I expect he ever will be. We are simply his servants."

"Oh."

The elevator stopped outside the lab. Riff Raff opened the doors and stepped out. He walked over to the master and handed him the glass of wine. The master was now wearing a green lab coat and holding a pair of pink gloves. Brad and Janet stepped out and as they did the Transylvanians, now standing on the balcony, sniggered at them. Magenta and Columbia stood behind the couple.

"Magenta, Columbia, go and assist Riff Raff." As their names were called they stepped forward. "I will entertain uh huh huh."

The girls walked over to where Riff Raff was standing. He handed each of them an apron and a surgical mask. Riff Raff walked over to the microphone whilst they were helping each other put them on. Behind them they could hear Frank, Brad and Janet talking. They hurried over to Riff Raff and stood either side of the microphone.

Once it had been set up, Riff Raff walked over to Frank.

"Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word."

Frank glared at Riff Raff and shoved the half full glass into his shoulder and walked off to stand in front of the microphone. The wine sloshed out the glass and spilled on Riff Raff's shoulder. Magenta glowered at Frank. Riff Raff cursed him as he walked over to the control panel.

As Frank made his speech neither sibling was paying any attention. It wasn't until Frank had shouted, "An accident," when she snapped out of it and copied Columbia.

They each placed a hand on one of Frank's shoulders and whispered.

"An accident!"

This referred to Frank smacking Eddie over the head with the candlestick.

As he carried on with his speech, Magenta never took her eyes off of his face. In her head she could see the great plan that was to take place in only a few more hours. It was hard to keep a straight face.

When Frank finally finished his speech, the three of them walked over to the tank which was covered in a huge red cloth. Magenta and Columbia took hold of the cloth and on Frank's orders they pulled it off. Inside was what looked like a mummy floating in water. Frank shouted to Riff Raff to press buttons, pull levers and turn handles. Magenta and Riff Raff watched as their master slowly brought the mummy to life.

As it stood up, Riff Raff took off the bandages that covered its face. A male with blond hair and deep blue eyes stood there, petrified. Riff Raff turned a handle to lift up the multicoloured taps that Frank had used in order to awaken his creation. The frightened creature grabbed onto them and was lifted into the air. Frank kicked Riff Raff hard in the back. He immediately lowered them so that Rocky, as he had been christened, could climb down. Magenta and Columbia proceeded to take the bandages off of him. As they took off the last one it revealed that he was wearing only gold underpants. Frank had climbed onto Riff Raff's shoulders and made him walk to Rocky. He tripped and was soon sprawled on the floor. Magenta bent down to help him up whilst cursing Frank in her head. They watched as Rocky ran away from Frank who was chasing him around the lab. Frank finally caught up with Rocky.

"Well really. That's no way to behave on your first day out. But since you're such an exceptional beauty, I am prepared to forgive you." He huffed. "Oh, I just love success." He added as Rocky banged on the tank.

Frank went to stand behind it and Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia followed him.

"He's a credit to your genius, master." Riff Raff praised.

"Yes." Frank agreed.

"A triumph of your will." Magenta complimented.

"Yes." He cried again.

He did not hear the sarcasm in each of their voices.

"He's ok." Columbia had no idea how to pay a real compliment.

"Ok. Ok!" Shouted Frank.

He hit the side of the tank.

Magenta gave Columbia a look which said, "you're not being very helpful."

Frank went off to seek more compliments but received none.

He sang a song to make himself feel better whilst piling Rocky with gifts that would help him to keep fit.

As his song finished, a beeping noise came from the freezer and the door slowly opened.


	12. Eddie Returns

"Eddie!" Columbia screamed with joy as she ran over to the freezer.

He burst through riding his motorbike.

A jealous Frank watched on as Eddie and Columbia rolled around on the floor and the Transylvanians and Rocky all danced to his song.

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other. He took her hand and led her into the now empty freezer. They started to dance. This was the most fun they'd had for a long time, not counting the times when they would be alone together, and even though they knew there was more fun to come, they couldn't resist grasping this opportunity.

As the song was coming to an end Frank locked Rocky in the elevator, dragged the siblings out of the freezer and picked up an alpinists axe. Magenta and Riff Raff had evil glares on their faces and they imagined lasers beaming out of their eyes and hitting him in the back of the head.

Frank chased Eddie back into the freezer and butchered him with the axe. Columbia screamed as Eddie's shouts fell silent. Frank dropped the axe and turned to face the others.

"One from the vaults." He reassured his guests.

They all chuckled nervously. Frank held his bloodied gloves out to Magenta. She peeled them off his hands, wrinkling her nose. She threw them on the floor as Frank ran to free Rocky from his elevator prison. He comforted Rocky who seemed upset about Eddie's murder.

Frank finished his song to make him feel better.

During the song Magenta and Riff Raff took Frank's lab coat off him. Magenta gave Janet the filthiest look as she walked past. She agreed with her brother, the Earthlings would have to go.

As Frank and Rocky were being cheered on by the Transylvanians, she and her brother walked over to the big curtains. They touched each other's hands as they went to calm each other.

When they reached the curtains they each pulled a cord and revealed Frank and Rocky's bridal suite. The master and his creation stepped into it and as Frank jumped into Rocky's arms, they closed them again, giving them some privacy.


	13. The Corpse

Magenta and Riff Raff showed the Transylvanians out of the castle and wished them a safe journey. They watched them longingly as they made their way back to the planet Transsexual.

"We'll be going home soon sister." Riff Raff promised her.

He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her thick, curly hair. She knew they would return but she wished they didn't have to wait any longer.

They took the elevator back up to the lab. They saw Brad and Janet still stood there, not knowing what to do as Columbia sobbed loudly on Eddie's motorbike.

The curtains of the bridal suite flung open.

"Columbia." Shouted Frank. "Stop that dreadful noise. Make yourself useful." He noticed Brad and Janet still stood there. "Find them some rooms to stay in for the night." He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Separate rooms."

"Yes Frankie." She wept.

"You know what to do with the body." Frank nodded at the two servants as he walked back in to Rocky and drew the curtains.

Riff Raff and Magenta watched the three of them leave the room. They held out their hands, palms facing down, and stared straight into each other's face. They put their hands together and lifted their arms up so their elbows touched. To finish they lowered their arms, they would usually have let go of each other's hands but they held onto each other.

This hand to elbow thing was a secret signal that they made up when they were little and left alone by their parents. They used it to give each other hope or when things were going according to plan. The first meaning applied this time.

They watched Columbia throw Janet into her room on the monitor and laughed.

They walked over to Eddie's mutilated body. Magenta took a huge chunk of meat from it and ran with it to the kitchen.

Riff Raff struggled to carry the corpse to the dining room. He took the table cloth off of the table to reveal a piece of glass covering an empty coffin. He pulled off the glass and propped it up against the wall. Eddie's body was then stuffed into the coffin, the glass placed back on top and the cloth draped over it.

Frank had planned to do this ever since he found out about Eddie and had told them what to do with the body after. Magenta had never wanted to do it because of the effect it would have on Columbia. Riff Raff told her that she had to if she wanted to return to Transylvania alive.

An hour later, Frank came out of his bridal suite.


	14. Scaring Rocky

"I'm going to see if our guests are ok." He grinned.

"Yes, master." Riff Raff bowed.

"Look after Rocky for me. If anything happens to him you will be punished severely." Frank threatened. "Oh and tidy this place up it looks a mess. Where did Columbia go?"

"She ran to our room, crying." Magenta spat.

"Oh, she'll get over it."

As Frank disappeared Magenta gave him the finger. She had grown to like Columbia and hated it when he treated her with no respect.

Riff Raff had turned on the television monitor and was now watching Janet in her room, Magenta watched too to take her mind off Frank. They watched as a figure entered the room they assumed, like Janet, that it was Brad. After a few moments they realised it was their master. With disgust Magenta turned and grabbed the mop. She started to clean the lab floor rather violently. Riff Raff kept watching.

After things got too graphic for even him he turned the monitor off. By this time Magenta was mopping by the tank. He walked over to her. She smiled her most beautiful smile and indicated to Rocky. He handed her the cloth he'd been holding and walked over to the sleeping Rocky. He picked up the candlestick and poked Rocky with it. Rocky's eyes flew open. He stared up at Riff Raff in fright. Riff Raff hissed at him and teased him by pointing the candle flames at him. Rocky jumped off the bed and with his great strength, he wrenched the chains around his ankles that tied him to the wall. They broke apart as easily as a piece of chalk. Riff Raff and Magenta chased him across the room until he reached the empty elevator shaft. He started to climb down and Riff Raff threw a candle at him. The flame burned his back and he fled terrified into the castle grounds.

Magenta and Riff Raff did their secret signal and he took her into his arms and kissed her neck. Since Frank was seeing to Janet they decided to put the bed in the bridal suite to use.


	15. Alerting The Master

After a passionate hour and a half, they decided it was time to tell their master about Rocky.

Magenta went to the kennels where the dogs were kept. They would not obey anyone but Magenta, even the dogs fell for her looks. Magenta cared for these dogs as though they were her children. She opened the cage door and let them loose.

"Fetch. Go fetch Rocky." She cackled.

Riff Raff walked over to the monitor and turned it on. Janet's room came onto the screen. The master was no longer there. He flipped the switch. Brad's room came onto the screen. There he found his master. He pressed a button that made the monitor in Brad's room beep and turn on.

Riff Raff's face came into view.

"Master, Rocky has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and somewhere in the grounds. Magenta has just released the dogs."

The master looked up hesitantly.

"Mmmm? Coming!" He sighed.

Before Riff Raff turned the monitor off, he watched him continue to pleasure Brad.

He walked over to the elevator and pressed down. He thought about how he and Magenta would be punished for not watching over him. He hated to see his sister being whipped by Frank whenever she had done something wrong. It was the same for her. Neither sibling liked to see the other hurt. The pain was excruciating and always brought Magenta to tears. Riff Raff had learnt to handle it but his sister had always been sensitive.

The lift ground to a halt in the hallway. Magenta was waiting over by the door to the castle. She smiled as he walked towards her and took her in his arms. He kissed her tender lips with desperation. She could sense that something was wrong and broke away from him.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Go upstairs and stay in your room. I'll take the blame for this. I can't stand to see him hurt you any more."

"No." She shouted. "I'm not leaving you."

"Please." He whispered.

She could see desperation and tears in his eyes.

"Ok." She whispered, looking away from him.

He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up.

"Look at me. Everything is going to be fine, I swear. Remember the plan."

He reassured her with another kiss.

He watched as Magenta walked into the lift and disappeared up to the floor above him, her face and eyes towards the ground.


	16. Distractions

Magenta walked out of the lift and walked slowly into her room. Her mind pictured Riff Raff's face contorted in pain as the master whipped him over and over.

Columbia was painting her nails on the bed, now in her pyjamas.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Nothing. I'm going to take a bath."

Magenta's voice sounded distant.

"When you come out, I'll paint your nails for you. I'm afraid I only have red. Oh no wait, I also have purple." Columbia smiled.

"Red's fine. Thanks." Magenta smiled weakly as she walked into the bathroom.

She filled the bath with hot water and started to take her clothes off. She looked in the mirror behind her and glanced at her back. There was a long scar on her back stretching from the top to the bottom. The master had whipped her until he drew blood for spilling wine on the carpet. She winced as she thought how much worse it would be for Riff Raff.

She dipped her toe into the water to test the temperature. It was just the way she liked it. She sank slowly into the bath and closed her eyes. She let the water lap over her and soothe her. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

She awoke to hear Columbia's voice shouting from the other side of the door.

"Magenta? You ok in there?"

Her voice sounded panicked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, must have fallen asleep." She called back drowsily.

She quickly washed herself and stepped out. She wrapped a soft white towel around herself and let the water out of the tub.

As she walked back into the bedroom, Columbia was lying on the bed blowing her nails.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Lots." Magenta admitted.

She had dreamt of her and Riff Raff back on their home planet, sitting on the beach in each other's arms gazing at the stars.

Magenta quickly dried herself and put on her black bra and pants. She put a see-through dressing gown over the top. It was one of Riff Raff's favourite outfits.

She grabbed her hair-dryer and plugged it in.

"Where's your brother?" Columbia asked.

"I don't know." Magenta answered, worry spreading through her body once again.

She switched on the monitor and sat on the bed next to Columbia.

"Put your feet up so I can do your nails then."

"Huh? Oh yeah."

Magenta wasn't focusing properly.

She swung her legs onto the bed as she flicked through the different rooms on the monitor in search of her dear brother. She stopped when she got to the lab.

Janet was tending to an injured Rocky who had been hiding in the tank. Magenta's mind was momentarily taken off her brother. Columbia looked up to see what Magenta had found.

"Well…what do we have here?" Columbia laughed.

Janet was telling Rocky about how she was feeling just as used and vulnerable as Rocky did. Magenta, now drying her hair and Columbia who was painting Magenta's toenails, mocked interest and said together.

"Tell us about it Janet."

They laughed at the fact that they had said it together.

They had been doing this a lot lately. They thought it was because they had become like sisters and had a sort of link that connected them telepathically.

Janet burst into song and both girls suddenly became interested as Janet confessed to being a virgin.

"You mean she..?" Columbia asked amazed.

"Uh huh." Magenta nodded.

Columbia let out a long breath of disbelief.

As Janet's song went on, she revealed that actually, tonight was her lucky night as she had tasted real passion and demanded more.

"More, more, more." Columbia and Magenta demanded leaning closer to the monitor so they wouldn't miss a thing.

It was starting to heat up. Janet wasn't the innocent, timid little creature they thought she was.

The sexual tension in the room grew as Janet sang to Rocky.

"Then if anything grows, while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down."

Magenta and Columbia repeated.

"Down, down, down."

As Janet lay in the tank with Rocky kissing her, Columbia and Magenta mocked them.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me." Columbia sang.

"I want to be dirty." Magenta laughed.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me."

Columbia pretended to kiss Magenta on the neck. Neither of them could stop laughing.

"Creature of the night." Magenta said as Columbia stood up.

She took her hair-dryer and shoved it down Columbia's top making her shriek. Columbia collapsed on top of Magenta and both girls fell about laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing. You're making me laugh and it hurts." Columbia gasped holding her side.

"You're making me laugh." Magenta giggled.

She caught sight of the monitor, Riff Raff had run into the lab being whipped by Frank. Janet and Rocky had disappeared under the big red sheet in the tank unnoticed by Frank, Riff Raff and Brad. Magenta stopped laughing and ran over to the monitor. She switched it off hastily not wanting to see any more. Columbia stopped shrieking with laughter and gasped as she too caught a glimpse of Riff Raff's tortured face.

"Oh my God." She gasped. Magenta glared down at the floor, tears of anger and sadness filled her eyes. "Come here, honey." Columbia whispered.

She held out her arms and Magenta walked over and collapsed onto the bed into her outstretched arms and burst into tears.


	17. The Search For Rocky

This is what happened to Riff Raff after Magenta had left him in the hallway.

Riff Raff walked slowly to the stairs, dreading what was waiting for him at the top. However, with his mind on the plan that was to take place in less than a couple of hours, his confidence grew.

When he reached the top, Frank was leaning on the banister glaring angrily at him, the whip in his hand, ready to attack. Brad stood behind him shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Frank pulled his arm back and then struck Riff Raff on the back with the whip. Brad jumped and winced as Riff Raff howled in pain.

"You're lucky Brad's here otherwise it would be a lot worse." Frank snarled in Riff Raff's ear so that Brad couldn't hear. "Brad's offered to help look for Rocky. We'll start outside the castle." He said louder.

"The dogs are looking for him out there. If they find anything, they will howl for attention." Riff Raff told him.

Frank brought the whip down on his back once more.

"Fine. We shall search inside starting from the bottom and we'll work our way up."

"Yes master." Riff Raff grimaced.

The three of them walked quickly down the stairs and headed for the ballroom. When they opened the doors they found it empty. They searched in every possible hiding place before giving up and searching a different room.

Frank grew more and more impatient and whipped Riff Raff more frequently. For once Riff Raff was grateful that Brad was there as his master had said, it would've been a lot worse.

Frank had finally had enough.

"Argh! Come on. We'll go up to the lab and look there." He shouted.

As they waited for the lift Frank whipped Riff Raff some more, making Brad jump at each crack. Frank didn't stop as they stepped into the lift.

When it finally stopped outside the lab Riff Raff ran out.

"Ow! Mercy!" He cried.

"How did it happen? I understood you were to be watching." Frank demanded.

"I was only away for a minute master." Riff Raff explained.

Frank whipped him again.

"Well, see if you can find him on the monitor." Frank bellowed.

Riff Raff stepped up to the monitor and switched it on. The image of a strange man outside of the castle came onto the screen.


	18. Doctor Scott

"Master, master we have a visitor." He said hurriedly.

Brad stepped up to the monitor to take a better look. He looked familiar. He was sitting in a wheelchair and looking curiously up at the building.

"Hey, Scotty! Doctor Everett Scott." Brad cried.

"You know this Earth-" Frank shot Riff Raff a warning look "This person?" He corrected quickly.

"Why yes. He happens to be an old friend of mine." Brad told them.

"I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose." Frank scowled.

Riff Raff continued to watch Doctor Scott and his wheelchair, ignoring Frank and Brad who were now arguing. He was enchanted by the strange contraption. He had never seen one before as they were not needed on his planet.

Doctor Scott rang the doorbell again.

"The dogs must have gone back to their kennels. They would have attacked Doctor Scott otherwise." Riff Raff thought.

He watched fascinated as Doctor Scott wheeled himself up to the door. He opened up the door and peered inside.

"The intruder is entering the building, master." He warned Frank.

"He'll probably be in the Zen room. Shall we inquire of him in person?" Frank asked angrily.

Frank activated the electromagnet.

Doctor Scott was pulled by a force he couldn't see. He was pulled up flights of stairs and along corridors. Magenta and Columbia looked up from the magazines they were reading as he was pulled through their bedroom door and around their bed.

"Who was that?" Columbia asked startled.

"No idea." Magenta replied. "Better go and finish dinner. I'll probably have to set another place now." She sighed.

"Ok. I'll see you at dinner." Columbia called as Magenta walked out of the room.

Doctor Scott continued to be pulled up a flight of stairs.

Riff Raff heard him crash through the laboratory wall and saw him zoom down the ramp until he was stuck to the electromagnet. Riff Raff watched his master, Doctor Scott and Brad talking without taking anything in until…

"You see Eddie happens to be my nephew." Doctor Scott revealed.

Riff Raff looked up at Frank who gasped and turned off the electromagnet.

"Doctor Scott…"

Brad was just about to tell him what had happened when they heard a gasp from the tank.


	19. Preparing Dinner

Frank ran over and snatched the cover. Janet and Rocky stood up, grabbing it off him so they could cover up.

Riff Raff smiled. This was not part of the plan but he could use it to his advantage. He would also use Doctor Scott as an excuse not to kill the Earthlings. Too much blood was going to be shed tonight, they didn't want to get caught and it was not necessary for them to die.

He continued to watch the scene with great pleasure.

Magenta put on her apron and checked the dinner. It had finished cooking so she pulled the roasting meat out of the oven and put it on the trolley. She picked out a bottle of wine to go with the dinner and poured it into two glass containers so she and her brother could pour it out. She placed them next to the dish with the meat in.

Picking up the gong, she made her way to the lab stopping at her room to tell Columbia that dinner was ready.

Columbia took the lift down to the dining room, thinking of what she would say to Frank after what had happened earlier.

Magenta climbed the last flight of stairs and noticed a huge hole in the wall into the lab.

"That must have been the crashing noise I heard earlier." Magenta thought to herself.

Climbing through the hole in the wall, she struck the gong.

"Master, dinner is prepared!" She shouted.

"Excellent." He smiled up at her.

Magenta's face fell as the scene below her was not a happy one. Rocky and Janet were still in the tank ashamed at being caught, Brad and Doctor Scott were looking shocked and appalled at them and Frank looked furious. The only person smiling up at her was her brother.

As the rest of the crowd made their way to the dining room, Magenta and Riff Raff went to the kitchen.

Magenta held onto her brother's hand tightly and every now and then glanced at his back. His jacket looked unharmed but underneath she could imagine the painful open wounds that Frank had inflicted on him.

"I'm fine honestly." Riff Raff reassured her.

"I know you are. I just worry about you. You're the only thing I have and love. I don't want to lose you." She murmured.

"You won't." He kissed her forehead lovingly and breathed in her heavily perfumed scent. He held her at arms length and smiled. "You're wearing my favourite little number I see."

She smiled a seductive smile.

"Well seeing as it's a special night, I thought I might wear it."

He growled longingly at her, she was teasing him again. He thought that the next time he could take her in his arms and show her just how much he loved her, would be when they were back on their planet.

"Kiss me." She begged.

They kissed the most passionate kiss they'd ever had. His fingers ran through her hair while she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"We'd better serve the dinner." Riff Raff said, turning away from her before anything could happen.

He grabbed the trolley and pushed it into the lift. She followed slightly dazed.

They didn't say a word to each other. It seemed to take a lifetime to get to the dining room. Both longed for the others warm body to be close to their own, to kiss each other's soft lips and to be happy back on their planet.


	20. An Eventful Meal

The lift halted to a stop outside the doors of the dining room. Magenta stepped out and opened the doors. Everyone was waiting in silence. She helped Riff Raff pull the trolley into the room. They each took a container of wine and poured some into everyone's glass. Riff Raff poured wine into Doctor Scott's glass and then poured it over his napkin. Doctor Scott knew they were aliens and was a threat to him and his sister.

After pouring the wine, Riff Raff opened the huge silver cover that contained the meat. He placed it noisily on the plate in front of Frank. Magenta handed her master the slicer. Frank stood up and cut the meat. When he finished, he broke the silence and made a toast. The others copied him as Magenta and Riff Raff handed out the meat throwing it onto everyone's plate with their hands.

When Magenta finished, she took a remaining peace of meat and ate it. It tasted delicious, like nothing she had ever eaten before.

They both stood either side of Frank's throne ready to take orders.

"We came here to discuss Eddie." Doctor Scott said when everyone had taken a mouthful.

"Eddie." Columbia shrieked in surprise.

Magenta gave her a warning glare as Frank threatened her with the slicer.

"That's a rather tender subject. Another slice anyone?" Frank smirked.

Everyone dropped their cutlery as they discovered what, well who, they were eating. Everyone that is except Rocky who didn't seem to understand and carried on shoving the meat greedily into his mouth.

"Excuse me." Columbia sobbed as she rose from her seat.

She ran out the door and slammed it shut. The last thing they heard from her was a long heartbroken scream.

Magenta, even though Columbia was like a sister to her, couldn't help but smile.

"I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined. Aliens!" Doctor Scott mumbled to himself.

Riff Raff glared at him as Magenta glanced at Riff Raff.

Doctor Scott had started to sing a song about Eddie, so to make themselves less suspicious they joined in with the chorus.

"When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no-good kid  
But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife."

"What a guy!" Frank sang.

The siblings gazed down at their master.

"Makes you cry." Janet whimpered.

"Und I did." Doctor Scott said with a nod. Magenta stared at him with a harsh cold look. They continued to stare at him until he sang. "But he must have been drawn  
Into something  
Making him warn  
Me in a note which reads."

Riff Raff and Magenta leaned towards Doctor Scott in panic as everyone anxiously asked.

"What's it say? What's it say?"

Doctor Scott read out the letter but they could all hear Eddie's voice inside their heads reading it to them.

"I'm out of my head  
Oh, hurry, or I may be dead  
They mustn't carry out their evil deeds."

Janet and Brad winced as they could hear Eddie's scream echoing in their minds just before Frank killed him.

Magenta and Riff Raff looked down at Frank in panic. He stared at each of them in shock.

They all sang the chorus again.

"When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no-good kid  
But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife."

"What a guy!" Frank cried.

"Makes you cry." Said Janet sadly.

"Und I did." Doctor Scott frowned.

They sang the chorus one last time.

"When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy  
You knew he was a no-good kid  
But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife."

"What a guy!"

"Ho, ho, ho." The others sang sadly in the background.

"Makes you cry."

"Hey, hey, hey."

"Und I did."

"Eddie."

Frank jumped out of his seat in anger and ripped the table cloth off the table, scattering food and cutlery everywhere. Eddie's mutilated body was revealed. The Earthling's screamed. Riff Raff and Magenta had to fight the urge to burst out laughing. Janet fled into Rocky's arms.


	21. Magenta Loses Her Temper

"Rocky! How could you?" Frank screamed in rage.

He pulled Janet out of Rocky's arms and slapped her across the face. Janet ran out of the room and Frank chased her. Brad hurriedly followed pushing Doctor Scott along, not wanting Frank to hurt Janet.

Riff Raff was laughing in triumph while his sister was laughing a little too hysterically. He noticed that Rocky was still in the room and stopped.

"Shut up!" He shouted at his sister.

However she could not, she pointed at Eddie's corpse and tried to stop herself from giggling. He hissed at Rocky, making him follow the others in terror. Riff Raff grabbed Magenta by the waist and kissed her passionately. He ran a hand through her hair and stroked the other down her spine. She stopped laughing and shivered with deep pleasure.

"That got you to shut up didn't it?" Riff Raff whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

He kissed along her jaw and down her slender neck before kissing her once more on the lips. She was helpless against him and sighed with pure ecstasy. Her eyes closed, not wanting to open again. She wished they could stay like this forever but the plan came into her head. Reluctantly placing her hands on his chest, she gently pushed him from her.

"Later, we have work to do." She murmured looking deep into his eyes.

She saw the lust in his eyes and forced herself to look away.

They chased after Rocky and hoped that things hadn't gotten out of their control.

As they ran up the stairs, they saw Columbia standing outside of the girls' room comforting Rocky.

"What's going on? First Janet comes running up screaming her head off with Frank chasing her, then Brad and Doctor Scott come up in the elevator shouting and now Rocky comes up the stairs crying and grunting like a gorilla. Seriously, what is going on?" She demanded.

"We'll explain later. Come on we need to get to the lab." Magenta answered impatiently.

"Ok, ok."

The four of them ran up the last flight of stairs and stepped through the hole in the wall to the lab.

They gazed down and saw that Frank had glued the Earthlings to the spot with the transducer. Magenta and Riff Raff walked slowly down the ramp to the control panel. They knew what was coming as it had happened before. It was the reason Frank had so many statues around the castle.

They watched with amusement as Doctor Scott told Brad all about the alien gadgets. Janet whimpered and Frank began to torment her by taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't move her feet. He ran his hands over her soft, smooth thighs and played with her bra straps. She screamed and managed to catch him off balance. She shoved him as hard as she could, sending him flying into the control panel. He simply got up and taunted them some more. He stood in front of each person and let them threaten him.

When each had finished, with a nod of his head, Magenta flipped the medusa switch. Each person turned into a statue fully naked, first Brad then Doctor Scott and finally Janet. Columbia stormed down the ramp shouting at Frank. He took the abuse she spouted and when she'd finished he nodded his head. Magenta flipped the switch again. Frank turned to Magenta and Riff Raff.

"It's not easy having a good time." He glanced up at Rocky and nodded. The switch was flipped one last time and Rocky was turned into a statue. "Even smiling makes my face ache…and my children turn on me. Rocky's behaving just the way Eddie did. Do you think I made a mistake, splitting his brain between the two of them?" He sobbed.

"Argh! I grow weary of this world! When shall we return to Transylvania, huh?" Magenta shouted, storming over to him.

She had finally snapped and was standing up to him. Riff Raff walked over to his sister and stroked her arm with his finger. She glared angrily at Frank, hatred filling her eyes.

"Magenta, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Riff Raff." Magenta slowly turned her head to look at her dear brother behind her and gazed at him with deep longing. "You have both served me well. Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous." He continued.

"I ask for nothing…master." She snapped her head back to him, adding the last bit through gritted teeth and tried to sound as polite as she could.

"And you shall receive it in abundance! Come, we are ready for the floor show!"

Frank stormed over to the elevator and disappeared to the ballroom.

He would flick another switch down there and the statues would all be transported to the stage.

The siblings watched in anger and loathing as he disappeared. Magenta placed her hand on top of Riff Raff's as he led her over to Doctor Scott's statued form. They lifted their arms up over his head in their secret signal and ran up the ramp and out of the lab.


	22. Proving A Point

They ran in silence as they went to Magenta's room first. She picked up her maids outfit from where she'd left it in the bathroom earlier and dug out her Transylvanian uniform. Riff Raff watched her with a smile.

They walked slowly to Riff Raff's room where he had built a secret control room from which he would blast the whole castle back to Transylvania. However, before they went back home there were still a few things to take care of. Riff Raff also grabbed his Transylvanian uniform from his wardrobe.

"Time to get changed." Riff Raff smiled.

"Finally." Magenta beamed hugging her golden uniform.

"Hmm, they could have chosen better colours though, added a little something here and there." Riff Raff sighed holding his out in front of him.

He had always had an interest in designing clothes and dressing up.

Magenta looked at him with a surprised smile.

"Please tell me you're not…"

Riff Raff looked at her in shock.

"Of course not! I'll prove it." He grinned wryly.

He pushed Magenta up against the wall in a fiery kiss. The uniforms were dropped and forgotten. He took off her robe, kissing her shoulders as he did so. His jacket was ripped off him and the fake hump made with sheets fell out of it. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and lifted a leg up and wrapped it around his waist. His hands fumbled with her bra strap while she tore his shirt from his torso. It was a good job he would no longer need this disgusting uniform any longer. Holding on to her waist he dropped to his knees and kissed the inside of her thighs, nibbling slightly before taking off her underwear with his teeth. Somewhere between this and the struggle to his bed, the rest of Riff Raff's clothes had been lost. Magenta stroked a nail down his neck and spine making him quiver with pleasure. He covered every inch of her body in kisses. He ran his tongue up her inner thigh until he hit the spot which made her gasp with deep pleasure. Now it was his turn to tease. He lay on top of her biting her neck and then stopped and looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Oh Riff Raff please…don't stop…please…" She begged pulling him closer.

Riff Raff laughed in triumph and proceeded to make mad, passionate love to her.


	23. The Floor Show

Half an hour later, she lay with her head on his chest. He had one arm behind his head and the other stroking her arm, both panting heavily. Neither wanted to move but they knew that they had to.

"Come on. The sooner we get it over with, the quicker we'll be back on our planet." Magenta said sitting up.

Riff Raff watched her lovingly as she put on her Transylvanian uniform. She picked up her maids uniform and went to rip it into pieces.

"No, don't. Save it, we can use it in our…little games…it makes you look so…"

Riff Raff licked his lips.

"Ok, fine I won't." She laughed. "Now get dressed."

Riff Raff dressed and picked up the laser from his dresser.

They took the lift and burst through the ballroom doors. All the former statues were now living again and singing and dancing on stage. They all looked up in shock at the two Transylvanians. Riff Raff pointed the laser at Frank.

"Frank N Furter, it's all over  
Your mission is a failure  
Your lifestyle's too extreme  
I'm your new commander  
You now are my prisoner  
We return to Transylvania  
Prepare the transit beam." He sang.

Magenta turned to go back up to the control room and start the engine.

"Wait! I can explain!" Frank shouted helplessly.

Magenta looked at her brother. She stayed put in the doorway and they smiled at Frank willing him to go on.

Frank whispered instructions to Columbia then Rocky. Columbia turned on a stage light and pointed it at him. Rocky flipped some switches on the control board. Frank was illuminated by a spotlight. Frank started to sing a song to try and beg them to keep him alive. He looked over at them with puppy dog eyes but it wouldn't work. They hated him so much that nothing was going to get in their way and stop them from killing him. Magenta yawned as if bored and unimpressed by the show he was putting on. They watched as he went into some kind of trance. It looked as if he was imagining an audience watching him with adoration.

As the song ended he pretended to nod and thank the audience until Magenta's voice broke through his thoughts.

"How sentimental." She laughed smugly.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said we were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here, in spirit, anyway." Riff Raff smirked.

Frank backed away from them and they followed, Riff Raff still had the laser pointed at him. Frank stumbled as he reached the stairs to the stage and sat down on them, using his eyes to plead with Magenta.

"Great heavens! That's a laser!" Doctor Scott gasped.

Riff Raff looked up at him. He had forgotten they were in the room.

"Yes, Doctor Scott. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter."

"You mean you're going to kill him? What's his crime?" Brad asked confused.

"You saw what became of Eddie. Society must be protected." Doctor Scott stated.

"Exactly, Doctor Scott. And now, Frank N Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello to oblivion." Riff Raff smiled in triumph.

His hand started to shake with excitement causing him to grip the laser with both hands. Columbia screamed behind them. Riff Raff spun around and seemed to shoot her with the laser and she fell to the floor.

Magenta didn't turn around, she knew what had really happened. Her brother had shot a few centimetres to the side so he didn't actually hit her like he promised. She fell to the floor and pretended to be dead as they had told her to.

Riff Raff turned back to Frank. Frank flinched and got up from the steps. He ran to the curtain screaming and started to climb it. He wasn't fast enough and with a victorious smile, Riff Raff zapped Frank in the back. Frank's body dropped limply to the floor, pulling the curtain down on top of him.

Rocky ran over to his creator's body and uncovered him, groaning angrily at the two siblings. He lifted the body into his arms and carried him over to the R.K.O tower and started to climb. Riff Raff zapped Rocky but he didn't kill him. He shot him over and over until finally with Frank's body draped over him and clinging on to the top of the tower, all three fell plunging Rocky and Frank, both now dead into the pool. Magenta walked to the edge and watched the two bodies floating.

Janet gasped from behind them.

"Oh! You killed them!"

Magenta ignored Janet and asked her brother sarcastically.

"But I thought you liked them? They liked you."

Riff Raff obviously didn't catch the sarcasm and shouted.

"They didn't like me! He never liked me!"

"You did right." Doctor Scott spoke up.

They turned and walked over to the three Earthlings. Riff Raff pointed the laser at him.

"A decision had to be made." Said Riff Raff uncertainly, not knowing if Doctor Scott was being serious or not.

"You're ok by me."

Doctor Scott put his hand out to shake Riff Raff's but he ignored it.

"Doctor Scott, I'm sorry about your nephew."

"Eddie? Yes, well, perhaps it was all for the best, heh, heh, heh." Doctor Scott laughed nervously.

"You should leave now, Doctor Scott, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house to the planet Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania. Go. Now."

Riff Raff looked at his sister who closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. He waved the laser towards the door and glared at them impatiently. Brad pushed Doctor Scott's wheelchair out of the room and Janet followed hastily.

"Our mission is completed, my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet."

Riff Raff stroked her face and looked at her in adoration. She rubbed her cheek against his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Ah, sweet Transsexual, land of night. To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain, To take that – step, to the right." She smiled shyly at her brother.

"Hah!" They both laughed, stepping to the right.

"But it's the pelvic thrust." Riff Raff smiled as though revealing a happy memory.

They did the pelvic thrust and heard the Transylvanians in their heads singing.

"That really drives you insane!"

"And our world will do the time warp, again!" Magenta shouted in excitement.

They did their secret signal one handed as Riff Raff still held the laser.


	24. Bad News

Laughing wildly, they made their way to the door.

"Hey, don't forget me." Columbia shrieked from behind them.

They turned and laughed.

"I guess we're just so excited about going home." Magenta giggled, clinging onto her brother's hand.

"Tell me what it's like there, seeing as I'm going to be living there with you guys."

They made their way up to the control room and told her all about their planet.

Magenta looked out of the window as the castle took off. She saw Brad and Janet crawling around dazed in the smoke and dust they had caused. She laughed softly.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Now, do you remember the story we are going to tell the Queen?" Riff Raff asked her nervously.

"Yes, of course I do. The master sent us home because he wanted to take over the planet on his own. We have been told that we should contact him in a few weeks for a progress report. However, a few days later we find that he has been killed by Earthling police. See, I remember. Relax." Magenta sighed, taking her brother's face in her hand.

"I know." He shook his head at his own foolishness, of course everything would be fine. "Oh that reminds me, I'd better go dispose of the bodies. Eddie's too."

"How?" Magenta asked.

"Out of the window." He smiled.

Riff Raff left the room, Magenta smiled after him. She busied herself with checking dials, screens and fuel.

"What am I going to do when we get there?" Columbia asked breaking the silence.

"Well…you'll have to stay hidden. If the Queen finds out we've brought back an Earthling, she'll go crazy and have us all executed." Magenta answered.

She knew the conversation was going to come up at some point and she knew exactly how Columbia was going to react.

"What? You mean I'm going to spend the rest of my life hiding on some planet I've never even heard of." Columbia screamed furiously.

"Well…yes. What choice do you have? We can't go back now because the police will have the whole place surrounded. You agreed to all this when we told you about it."

"Yes but no one told me how I was going to be spending the rest of my life."

Columbia stormed out of the room.

Magenta heard her stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to their room. Riff Raff entered staring behind him confused. He turned and walked over to Magenta, taking her by the waist.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

"I just told her how she'll be spending the rest of her life." She sighed, placing her head on Riff Raff's chest and hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Said Riff Raff, kissing the top of her head.

"But how am I meant to get into the room? I can't just stay in the control room forever."

"You're forgetting. Frank's not here any more. You can move back in with me. Anyway we'll be back in our chamber in the palace." He pointed out.

"Where are we going to hide Columbia?" Magenta asked.

"We'll sneak her into our chamber when there's no one around. We can take one of the beds with us and say we need a new one." He answered simply.

Magenta nodded and kissed him on his nose. She looked at him as if through a new light. She noticed that his hair was much thinner and balding, he had bags under his eyes and he had lost weight. Magenta growled, this was the Prince's fault. He kept Riff Raff up into early hours in the morning with work and he was constantly stressed. Magenta pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.


	25. Home

The castle touched down on their home planet and seconds later was surrounded by curious Transylvanians.

Magenta went to check on her beloved dogs before the siblings walked out of the castle and towards the Queen's palace. Both were nervous, would she believe them or not?

The Queen was waiting at the door.

"Riff Raff? Magenta? Why are you home? Where's my son?" She asked frantically.

"He asked us to return home, your highness. He said he wants to be more independent and learn to do things himself. The Prince will contact us in a few days and tell us of his progress. Everything was going fine when we left. I can assure you your majesty, everything is fine." Riff Raff reassured her.

"Well, it had better be. You know what will happen if I find you've lied to me." The Queen warned.

"We swear everything is fine ma'am." Magenta insisted.

"Ok...you may go to your chamber and rest. I expect you back at work tomorrow morning. You may go now." She dismissed them.

Later that night when they were sure everyone was asleep or engaged in activities, they returned to the castle.

"Columbia?" Magenta called.

"What do you want?" She answered back, coming down the stairs.

"You must come with us to our chamber. There is a bed ready for you. Now get your things and hurry." Riff Raff demanded.

Sulking, Columbia did as she was told and soon they were back at the palace.

"Why don't you go and have a shower and then I can dye your hair again if you want. You were moaning that your roots were showing." Magenta suggested to make her feel more at home.

"No. I've decided to let it grow out. I've been thinking about growing it really long." Columbia chuckled.

She had cheered up quite quickly when she saw the beauty of the planet.

"That will look great."

"Yes. I've been thinking about wearing less make-up too." Columbia nodded.

"Hmmm…I might try that. Are you going to start wearing sensible clothes now too?" Magenta giggled.

"Oh no. I've still got to look good." Columbia chortled.

The next morning, they had no sun but they still had time, Magenta woke up and felt the bed for Riff Raff. He wasn't there. Magenta's eyes snapped fully open and she sat up quickly. Slightly dizzy from sitting up like this, she looked around the room. Her brother had gone. It took her a few moments to remember where they were.

Sighing with relief, she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He must have been called into work early and had gone without waking her. He was so considerate. She smiled as she thought this.

Just as she reached the bathroom door, it was pulled open from the other side. A girl stepped out.


	26. Change

"Oh." Magenta gasped. "Who…Columbia?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you think?"

"You look great. I hardly recognised you. Wow."

Magenta was speechless.

The Columbia in front of her had only a little eye shadow and mascara, not the usual heavy make-up she usually wore. Her lips had a bit of lipstick but none of the bright stuff she usually wore. She had also washed out the last of her dye so now her hair was brown in colour and suited her a lot better than bright red.

"Just got to grow it now." She said as she saw Magenta staring at her hair.

"Yes."

Magenta still didn't know what to say.

"You look different too Mags." Columbia said squinting at her.

"Do I?" Magenta asked.

She hadn't noticed. She looked down at herself. No, no different.

"Yes, you're not as pale as you used to be. Guess the sun back on Earth gave you some colour. Hey, do you want me to do your make-up?"

"Yeah ok. You'll have to be quick though, I've got to get to work."

Columbia sat her down in front of the mirror and wiped off yesterday's smudged make-up. Magenta watched in the mirror as she was made to look so different.

A couple of minutes later, Columbia stepped back.

"What do you think?"

"Is that really me? I look…great." She stood up and hugged Columbia. "Thank you."

A tear of happiness slid down her cheek. She knew people found her beautiful, Riff Raff had always told her she was, but she didn't really believe them. Columbia had changed this and she now realised that she was and that she should have more self confidence.

"Hey, don't ruin that make-up." Columbia giggled wiping the tears away. "Let me help you get dressed so you don't smudge it. I should've done it after."

Everywhere Magenta went, people stopped to admire her. Magenta beamed thanking Columbia over and over in her head.

When Magenta was working at her desk filling in some paper work, Riff Raff walked past and smiled and nodded at her. He had obviously not recognised her. Riff Raff stood still. That face, that smile, they were so familiar. He turned and looked at her again, studying her.

"Magenta!" He whispered in shock.

"That's me."

She waited for him to say something.

"You look stunning. I didn't think anyone so beautiful could possibly get any more…but now…"

He looked at her with wide, fascinated eyes, lost for words. She blushed a deep shade of red, almost purple. He strode over to her desk, pulled her up and kissed her.

"Thank you. Columbia's amazing when it comes to looking good."

She kissed him for complimenting her like he did.

"Columbia? Hmm…I'm going to go and thank her myself."

He looked one last time at his sister and walked out the room. She sat back down at her desk, her mind on Riff Raff's amazed face. It would help her get through the stress filled day knowing her brother was pleased with her new look.

Riff Raff practically skipped down the corridors, he couldn't stop thinking about Magenta. She was usually on his mind anyway but today she was burning through it.

He reached the chamber and flung the door open. Columbia was sitting with her back to him reading one of her magazines. He walked over to her and spun her round. She screamed but Riff Raff covered her mouth.

"Shush. I need a word with you."

"Have you seen Magenta yet?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I have. That's why I'm here." Columbia gulped. Then her eyes widened with surprise as Riff Raff hugged her. "Thank you so much. I've never seen my sister so happy. This means a lot me, to us both." He said, tears of happiness also trickled down his face. Columbia was surprised at how alike they were in personality. They didn't look related at all but their behaviour was so similar. "Columbia…if I take you back to the castle, would you mind spending the night there? I promise you can come back tomorrow. I just want to…celebrate her new look…alone."

He looked up to see if she understood what he meant.

"Yeah sure. That's fine. You guys have a good time."

Her smile made her eyes glitter.

"Wow Columbia. You look great too. Well I guess it's a day of change today."

"Thanks. So…I'll go up to the castle now so you can have a romantic dinner. I'll find something to eat there."

"I'll take you. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Riff Raff wondered why he used to hate Columbia. She was always kind to him and after she had done this for them, he felt ashamed for thinking bad thoughts about her. She was a lovely girl.


	27. Dinner With Magenta

That night, Magenta walked into the chamber exhausted and aching. She rubbed her head and then looked around in shock. The place looked amazing. Candles had been lit and placed around the room. A red cloth was draped over a lamp giving the room a cosy romantic feeling.

Riff Raff walked in from the bathroom.

"Good evening. I've just run a bath for you. Why don't you step in, I'll come and wash your back for you in a minute. I'm just going to check on dinner." He smiled at her.

"Oh Riff Raff, the place is wonderful. What's the celebration?" She asked confused.

It wasn't the anniversary for their first time for another couple of months.

"Your new look of course. Now get in that bath before it gets cold." He demanded warmly.

Magenta walked into the bathroom to find more candles surrounding a bath filled with steaming water and bubble bath. She took off her uniform and slipped into the water. It soothed her instantly as she closed her eyes and lay back. She lay there for a few minutes before picking up the sponge and washing herself.

Riff Raff walked into the room, gazing at his naked sister. He took the sponge out of her hand and washed her back making small, relaxing circles while kissing her neck.

"Want me to do your hair?" He asked her.

"Mmmm…please."

She dipped her head under the water to wet her hair for him.

He loved running his fingers through her hair, it made his heart skip beats as he knew she would be his forever.

She purred as Riff Raff gently massaged her scalp. She loved him so much.

When he had finished washing her hair she dipped once more into the water to rinse. When she submerged she rubbed the water out of her eyes and opened them. Riff Raff was holding up a thick, fluffy bath robe. She stepped out and as she did, Riff Raff felt a tingling sensation in his groin. Before he could hide it, Magenta had seen it and was smiling menacingly at him. She was going to tease him again. She slowly slipped into the robe he was holding. He watched the soft material caress her skin and a deep growl of pleasure emitted from his throat. She turned and slowly closed and tied the robe up, not taking her eyes off his. He stared down at the knot she'd made, it was loose so it could easily fall open at any time and it would be easy to take off in a hurry.

Without her boots on Riff Raff was quite a bit taller than her, meaning she had to tiptoe to kiss him. He slipped his hand inside her robe and felt her heaving chest. He could feel her heartbeat quicken. She pulled away and walked into the main room.

"Sit down. I'll go and get our dinner. There will be some red wine to compliment the meal."

Riff Raff had to clench his fists to stop him from taking her then and there. He wanted to do this properly.

"Ok."

Magenta sat down at one end of the table and watched her brother walk out to the kitchen. She loosened the robe so it showed a lot of cleavage, she wanted to tease him.

He walked back in the room holding two plates and somehow managing to carry a bottle of wine. He almost stumbled as he looked at Magenta. He placed her plate in front of her, his eyes and pants bulging.

"Dinner is prepared." He whispered, his voice weak and feeble.

He put his own plate on the table and grabbed the two glasses and poured wine into each of them. It was an effort not to spill it as he was shaking uncontrollably. He started to break into a sweat as he ate, he couldn't keep his eyes off Magenta. He would have to control himself, they still had dessert to go.

Magenta looked at him with a devilish glint in her eyes. She loved it when her brother lusted for her, it made the love making more intense.

Riff Raff took the empty plates back to the kitchen and took deep breaths.

"Not long now. You can do it." He whispered to himself.

He took one last deep breath and took the dessert into Magenta.

She was waiting for him, smiling. Her robe had fallen open some more causing Riff Raff to emit a long, yearning growl.

Dessert was even more torture for him. After each mouthful, Magenta licked her spoon sensually. His shaking had gotten so bad, he ate quickly so it didn't go everywhere. Magenta seemed to take hours to finish. He had to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his napkin. When she finally finished, she sipped up the last of her wine.

"Mmmm…that was delicious." She grinned.

Riff Raff couldn't control himself any longer. He jumped out of his chair, breathing heavily and swept everything off the table. Glasses smashed, plates shattered and cutlery clanged to the floor. He walked over to Magenta and lifted her onto the table. Her menacing smile widened.

"Where's Columbia?" She whispered.

"Spending the night at the castle." He answered quickly.

He threw open the robe and kissed her violently. He moved from her lips, around her jaw, down her neck and shoulders and across her chest. He pushed her down on the table. There was no point trying to get to the bed because they just wouldn't make it. That night was louder, more intense than ever. They doubted even the sound proof walls, which were all over the palace as there would be many orgies that others did not want to hear, could stifle Magenta's moans and orgasmic cries.


	28. Magenta's Other Love

Magenta woke up to find herself warm and comfortable in bed. Her brother was propped up on his side watching her.

"How did we get here?" She asked him, making patterns with her fingers on his chest.

"I carried you here after. You were pretty exhausted and totally out of it." He laughed. "Well I'm not surprised...we need a new table by the way."

"Huh? Oh…I remember." She laughed.

The table had fallen to pieces after a few minutes. They had paused, startled for a few seconds, then carried on like nothing had happened.

"Is it too early to tell the Queen that Frank's dead?" Magenta asked.

"Hmm…I guess we could tell her today." He answered, thinking deeply. "I think it's time Columbia came back."

He shook his head and got off the bed.

"I forgot to tell you, the Queen said we could have a day off."

"Already?" Riff Raff asked his sister confused. "Well, I'm not moaning. After yesterday, I could do with a day off."

"Yes. Well apparently she's having another orgy and she's busy preparing for it so everyone has the day off." Magenta said stretching.

Her thighs felt sore and she winced.

"Are you ok?"

Riff Raff's eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore from last night." She yawned. "I'll come with you to get Columbia. I want to check on my babies."

Riff Raff smiled at her in amusement. Her dogs were one of the most important things to her, after Riff Raff. She'd had them as puppies since she was a little girl, her only true friends.

They dressed at their own pace, not having to rush to get to work, and walked up to the castle.

When they reached it, Magenta went over to the kennels. The dogs jumped up and barked excitedly when they saw her coming.

"Have you missed me my darlings?" She crooned and opened the gate. They ran to her, jumping up and licking her face. She laughed and stroked them all lovingly. She fetched them some more food and fresh water and watched them drinking thirstily. Riff Raff had walked up behind her. The dogs lifted their heads as he entered the kennel. They growled slightly. "Easy, easy." Magenta whispered soothingly.

The dogs looked at her and sensed that everything was fine. They walked up to Riff Raff and let him pet them.

"It's easy to see who they prefer. They're like me in a way. Only having eyes for the most wonderful woman on the planet." Riff Raff smiled taking Magenta's hand.

"Come on. It's time to get Columbia." She smiled sweetly back at him.

They left the kennels, Magenta staring over her shoulder at the dogs as they pined for her to come back.

"They'll be fine." Riff Raff whispered, putting one arm around her waist and pulling her carefully to the castle.

She let him lead her away reluctantly.


	29. A Promotion

As they entered the castle, they heard Columbia's music playing in the ballroom. The siblings looked at each other and walked into the room, both full of rage.

"Columbia! What do you think you're doing? Do you want to get yourself found and killed?" Magenta shouted angrily as she stormed over to the jukebox and turned it off.

"Hey!" Columbia cried. "What did you do that for?"

"To stop you from getting found out and getting us all killed." Riff Raff snarled.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot. I'm sorry." Columbia looked up at them. "Honestly…I'm sorry."

"Just get your things and come back to the palace with us." Magenta spat.

Columbia looked up at her, shocked. Magenta had never been this angry with her before. She knew she must have done something seriously wrong. She collected her things and they walked back to the palace in silence.

When they entered the chamber Columbia looked around.

"What happened here?" She gasped spying the broken table and the smashed plates around it.

Magenta forgot her anger and blushed.

"We…er…had an accident."

Columbia looked over at Riff Raff who was looking around the room as though hoping Columbia wouldn't say anything.

"Oh…" She smiled and winked at Riff Raff.

At that moment, the monitor started beeping and Columbia dived into the bathroom as the Queen's face appeared on the screen.

"Riff Raff, Magenta, just calling to ask you if you've heard from my son."

They looked at each other smiling, this was their chance.

"I'm so sorry oh great Furter, we were just going to call you. We have tragic news. Your son was killed by Earthlings last night. My brother and I went to Earth this morning after we couldn't see him on any of the monitors in his new place. We found his body on the bed with gun shot wounds in his chest. The police had found out that he was from a different planet and shot him." Magenta lied.

Fake tears slid down her face and her voice wavered. She was such a good actress that even Riff Raff almost believed her.

"Oh no." The Queen sobbed. "My darling boy. My only heir."

"Only heir? What about De Lordy?" Riff Raff asked confused.

"Him!" Shouted the Queen. "I found him in my bed with my latest lover and had him executed."

"Oh."

The siblings tried their hardest to hide a snigger.

"Riff Raff, Magenta, I need an heir. Since you two have been faithful to my son and I, I am prepared to make you both the new leaders of Transsexual." The siblings looked at each other amazed. "If you can successfully take over Earth." The Queen added.

"Of course. We are honoured. When do we leave for Earth?" Riff Raff asked, amazed at their luck.

"Well, we need to let things die down on Earth…about six years should do it." The Queen answered. "Now I must get back to arranging my orgy."

The Queen's face disappeared as Columbia stepped out of the bathroom with her mouth hanging open. Magenta and Riff Raff stared at each other, speechless.

"Let's celebrate!" Columbia cried after minutes of silence.

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at her. Magenta ran to the kitchen and brought out armfuls of wine. Riff Raff grabbed three glasses and held each one out so his sister could fill them.

They drank all night and celebrated until early hours of the morning.

They finally fell asleep and didn't wake up until a loud knocking sounded from the door. Magenta grabbed a half asleep Columbia and threw her into the bathroom. Magenta's head felt like it was going to explode. She stumbled over to her brother and shook him awake. He moaned and sat up holding his head in his hands. Magenta reached for her robe and put it on before opening the door and squinting out.

"Hello?" She asked weakly.

"The Queen told me to give you a message." A tall servant was looking down at her, slightly shocked and slightly annoyed. "I've been knocking for at least an hour. Anyway, you have the week off. The orgy is still going on and will last for at least a week."

He bowed and left. Magenta shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"What did he want?" Riff Raff asked rubbing his head.

"We have the week off." Magenta whispered, everything sounded ten times louder.

She walked over to the bathroom to tell Columbia she could come out. When she opened the door, Columbia was leaning over the toilet being violently sick. Magenta closed the door on her and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep immediately. Riff Raff covered his snoring sister and lay next to her and fell into a deep sleep.


	30. Return To Earth

The next morning, each of them felt a little better and were talking about the trip to Earth. Riff Raff and Magenta were sat up in bed and Columbia was sat on the end.

"You will come with us obviously." Magenta nodded to Columbia.

"Yay!" She cried.

Although she liked living on this strange planet, she was beginning to miss Earth.

"We'll have to have new identities so that no one will recognise us." Said Riff Raff.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Columbia.

"We have plenty of time to think about that." Magenta said.

Six years later, the Queen was waving Magenta and Riff Raff off. Columbia had hid in the space craft the night before. They couldn't take the castle as they would have to explain the disappearance and then reappearance of the huge building to the Earthlings.

Magenta shuffled over to the control panel. She was not looking forward to going back to Earth and she had just been told that her dogs could not come with them.

As the ship took off, Riff Raff walked over to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"They'll be fine. They have the second best person looking after them." He told her.

"Second best?" She cried.

"Well you were the best."

"But they'll miss me and they won't listen to anyone else. They'll run away and try to find me." Magenta sobbed.

"They'll be fine. Trust me. When we return and become the new leaders, you can keep them in the palace and be with them twenty-four hours a day if you wish." He reassured her.

"Not twenty-four hours a day. There'll always be time for you."

Magenta stopped crying and looked up at her brother smiling.

He bent his head down and kissed her lips and cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. He stroked her face and she closed her eyes.

"Hey. I just remembered we need new identities." Columbia shouted entering the room.

Her hair was now waist length and she wore it in a ponytail.

"Oh yes. Right Magenta and I shall be…Cosmo and Nation…." He thought hard for a surname. "Harding."

"Wasn't he a president of America?" Columbia asked.

"Yes. I've been reading up on America seeing as we are going to be living there for a few years." Riff Raff said looking smug.

"So why Nation and Cosmo?" Columbia frowned.

"I don't know, they just popped into my head." He shrugged.

"Cool. Well I'll be…Laura Ansalong." Columbia smiled. "Laura was my grandma's name and Ansalong is just something I made up."

"Well, now that we have that sorted let's prepare for landing. I estimate we shall be there in precisely ten minutes."

Riff Raff, or should I say Cosmo rubbed his hands together.

"Wait." Nation, as I shall now call her, held up a hand. "Columbia, sorry, Laura and I look different from the last time. You however, haven't changed."

"You're right." He hissed in panic.

"I have an idea." Laura jumped up from her seat and came back holding a pair of glasses and an electric shaver. "I'll shave your hair and you put on the glasses."

"My hair?"

Cosmo reached up and ran his hand through his thinning hair. He stared at her in shock, eyes wide.

"Yes. Sit down." Nation demanded.

He looked at his sister in disbelief but sat down reluctantly.

As Laura shaved off the last of his hair, Nation sat on his knee to hold him down and gently squeezed his hand to comfort him.

When they had finished, Nation took the glasses out of his hand and placed them on his face. She smiled at him and kissed him on his nose. Laura held up a mirror. Cosmo stared at his reflection.

"Wow. I look…good." He laughed.

The girls nodded and smiled back encouragingly.

The ship shuddered to a stop.


	31. A New Friend

"We've landed." Nation looked out the window and frowned. "Hey. This isn't Denton. We're in…" Nation pressed some buttons on the control panel to find their location. She gasped. "England!"

"How did that happen?"

Laura was confused and scared.

Why had they been brought here? Who had tampered with the coordinates? Did they know she was with them?

"I don't know." Cosmo frowned and looked at the coordinates. "One of the digits has been entered incorrectly."

He blew a sigh of relief.

"But what shall we do now? We don't have enough fuel to get to Denton."

Nation sounded panicked.

"We'll stay here." Cosmo answered simply. "We'll get normal jobs and blend in with the Earthlings. We can travel to Denton and take over from there."

They stayed in England for a year before Cosmo got jealous of one of Nation's new male friends and killed him. They decided to make a quick exit to Germany.

Cosmo and Nation changed their last name to Johnson in case they were on the news or something. Of course if they were, people would recognise them from the photographs that would be all over the place.

They didn't stay there long either, moving to South Africa, Brazil and Switzerland and changing names from time to time, Coolidge, Fillmore.

It was in Switzerland when Laura met Ricky. He was on holiday and originally came from America.

"So, where abouts in America are you from?" She asked him.

"Not far from Denton. They built some apartments where this old castle used to stand. There was a legend that one day, these aliens blasted off in it back to their own planet." He told her.

She gasped in shock.

"Really?" She asked trying to hide her panic.

"Yeah. You ok?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.


	32. Arguments

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Nation were sitting outside a café arguing.

"We need to get a job." Hissed Nation.

"Why? We're doing fine aren't we? Or do you want to find some new guys to sleep with like you did at the last place?" He spat at her.

"I did not sleep with them." She screamed. "It was one of the guy's birthdays. There were girls there too remember."

"I remember. But they weren't flirting with that guy were they?" He growled.

"I wasn't flirting. I was having a joke. He was gay. How many times do I have to tell you?" She screamed in frustration. People turned to stare at the two of them. A man sitting on the table near them smiled. He wore sunglasses and carried a cane. He was blind. "If you think I'm being or going to be unfaithful to you then you obviously don't trust me. I can't be with someone who can't trust me."

"Nation." He whispered in shock as she stood up.

"I'm going home Cosmo. Have a happy life." She ran off crying.

"Nation." He called, tears streaming down his own face.

He ran after her calling her name.

Nation ran to the hotel they were staying in and ran to the room she shared with her brother.

As she opened the door, Laura came out of the room next door.

"Nation? What's wrong?" She enquired.

She led Nation into her room.

"It's Cosmo. He doesn't love me any more. He thinks I'm being unfaithful." She collapsed on the floor in a heap. "I'm going home." She said weakly.

"No, Nation. Come on. You know he loves you. He adores you. It was just some stupid fight. Look, stay with me tonight, in the morning talk to Cosmo. If you feel you don't want to be together any more you can stay with me and Ricky." Laura told her pulling her up from the floor and sitting her on the bed.

"Ok." She sighed trying to calm herself down. "Let me get my things."

Laura watched her pack everything into a suitcase and stood up when she had finished.

"Come on. Come to my room." Laura smiled at her.

"How are things going with Ricky?" Nation asked trying to take her mind off things.

"Fine…well…he's a bit suspicious of us…he found out about the castle being taken by aliens…I think he knows…well he told me he knows…but he promised not to say anything."

As Laura held her door open for Nation, Cosmo came up the stairs.

"Laura where's Nation?" He asked, his eyes red from crying.

"She's in my room. She's staying with me tonight. I think it's best you keep away until tomorrow." She replied coldly.

Slamming the door in his face, she turned to Nation.

"That was Cosmo wasn't it?" Nation sniffed.

Laura nodded.

"He looks pretty upset. I think he's been crying."

Nation stared at the floor.

Cosmo stood outside gazing at the door. He knew he'd upset his sister.

He turned and went into his room. It looked huge and empty without her. He lay on the bed stroking her pillow.

"Please forgive me." He whispered.


	33. Forgiven

Neither sibling slept that night.

Nation listened to Laura's deep, soft breathing.

The next morning, Laura knocked on Cosmo's door. It flew open.

"Oh." Said Cosmo disappointed.

He was hoping it would be Nation.

Laura ignored his disappointment and said coldly without looking at him.

"Nation's in the breakfast room. She wants to speak to you."

Cosmo quickly dressed and ran to the breakfast room.

He spotted Nation straight away. She was stirring her tea slowly looking down at it, her eyes red and puffy, a fresh tear sliding down her face. He walked over to her and sat down on the chair opposite. She didn't look at him and continued to stir.

"Cosmo. I love you but if you don't trust me -"

"I love you too. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I love you with all my heart. Please." He begged, interrupting her.

A fresh tear trickled out of her eye. She didn't look up and carried on stirring. She continued as if she hadn't heard what he said, her voice shaking.

"If you don't trust me, I don't see how we can continue to be together. There is no point in having a relationship if there is no trust."

Cosmo found there were tears in his own eyes again.

"Nation." He grabbed the hand that was stirring and took the spoon out of her hand. She looked into his eyes, frightened. What was he going to do to her? He kissed her hand, she closed her eyes and tried to pull away but he was too strong. "Nation. Listen to me. I am so sorry. I love you more than anything. You are my life. I would cease to exist if you were not there beside me. I am extremely sorry and you have no idea how much I hate myself right now for hurting you like that. I was just jealous you made friends and I didn't. You've always been the popular one, the one everyone wants to be with. I trust you one hundred percent. Please forgive me."

"Cosmo." Nation whispered.

He was right, he had hurt her, more than he had done before. She was scared of him. What if this happened again? She would just fall to pieces and she had no idea what would happen to her. What if next time he got jealous he wasn't so forgiving and physically hurt her? She knew what he was capable of.

She snatched her hand away from him, shaking her head. She stood up and started to leave.

"Nation. I love you. Please don't go. I know you love me."

She looked back at him. It was true, she did love him. She knew he loved her too, she saw how much his heart was breaking. She saw the red rings around his eyes where Laura had correctly said he'd been crying and was now.

"I do." She whispered.

Cosmo stood up and walked over to her. He turned her to face him and took her face in his hand. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Tears of relief, happiness and love streamed down both of their faces. Cosmo picked Nation up and held her in his arms. The blind man sat in a corner frowning slightly. He carried Nation up the stairs to their room.

Hearing footsteps, Laura came out of her room to see if it was Nation. She saw Cosmo holding Nation and kissing her, both had tears streaming down their faces. Laura shook her head at them smiling.

"I knew you two would make up." She whispered to herself.

She walked over to Cosmo and Nation's door and opened it for them. Cosmo had his arms full of Nation and Nation had her arms wrapped so tightly around his neck, it looked like she'd never let go.

Laura watched as Cosmo walked into the room, not noticing the door was already open. She clicked it shut behind them, tears of happiness running down her own face. Then she went back to her own room where Ricky was waiting for her impatiently.

Cosmo lay Nation down gently on the bed, still kissing her. He broke away from her and stroked her face.

"I love you Magenta." He sighed happily.

"Naughty Riff Raff! My name's Nation. Who is Magenta?" She pouted.

"Who's this Riff Raff?" He pretended to ask, laughing wildly and Cosmo collapsed on top of Nation.

She squealed as he tickled her. It reminded her of when they were young. Nation was six years old, Cosmo eight, when their parents left them for the first time. Nation had cried because she thought they weren't coming back. She had climbed onto Cosmo's lap and he'd cuddled her and reassured her that they would be back by morning. He had always acted older than he was. He had to, he needed to protect his sister from their abusive father and a drunk for a mother. Then to cheer her up, he tickled her until she squealed and almost wet herself. Nation was glad she was old enough to control her bladder.

Cosmo began kissing her again, this time Nation broke away.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo frowned.

"Nothing." She smiled at him and undid her blouse.

He followed her hands with his eyes and smiled. He knew that this time, when they did it, it would be more emotional. After the first proper fight they had had, they wanted to show the other how sorry they were and how much they loved each other.

Nation pulled him closer to her and kissed him. She licked around his lips, begging for entry. Cosmo accepted almost straight away and felt Nation's warm tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. He twined his tongue around hers and held onto her hips tightly.


	34. A Strange Man With A Job Offer

Later that day, Laura, Ricky, Cosmo and Nation were sitting at the table in the hotel. Cosmo and Nation sat as close as they could to each other. Cosmo got up and kissed Nation tenderly and went to get drinks.

"So how are things between you two now?" Laura smiled.

Nation made patterns on the place mat in front of her dreamily.

"We made up." She beamed up at Laura.

"I heard." Laura laughed.

Nation blushed but couldn't help smiling broadly. Cosmo returned with four drinks and gave them out. As he sat down, he placed an arm around Nation.

"I've been thinking. Nation's right. We need to get jobs and earn more money. Soon we'll be penniless." He told them.

At that moment, the blind man walked up to them and stood next to Cosmo.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing you. Are you looking for jobs?" The little man asked in a German accent.

"Err…yes." Nation answered uncertainly.

"Sorry, my name's -"

"Bert Schnick!" Ricky cried interrupting him.

"Yes…I'm Bert Schnick."

He faced to where Ricky's voice came from.

"I've seen you on Marriage Maze."

He looked around at the others. Cosmo and Nation looked astounded. He hadn't said more than one word around them. Laura looked confused.

"Marriage Maze? What's that?" She asked.

"Well a few years ago, they turned Denton into a huge television studio. They weren't bringing any tourists into the area so they decided to build a huge set. They allow people from outside to come and sit in the audience and watch them make live shows. There's Marriage Maze, The Denton Dossier and Good Morning Denton. The Denton Dossier used to be presented by Ralph and Betty Hapschatt but they divorced. Now it's presented by Betty and Judge Oliver Wright. Ralph met Macy Struthers and now they present Good Morning Denton. Bert here obviously presents Marriage Maze where couples go to seek advice." He explained.

"Right. Well DTV is looking for a new show to air. Maybe you would like the jobs." Bert suggested. "They're thinking of doing a show called Dentonvale where two neuro-specialists treat people with mental issues."

"That's great. We used to be doctors before we moved here." Cosmo lied.

Nation raised her eyebrows at him. He gave her a look that said he'd tell her later.

"What a coincidence!" Bert laughed. "How many are with you?"

"Just the four of us." Nation answered him. "Laura Ansalong, Ricky Jones and my brother and I, Cosmo and Nation…"

She had forgotten their current surname.

"McKinley." Cosmo shot in.

She frowned at her brother.

"McKinley?" She mouthed at him. He gave her the "tell you later" look. She shrugged and looked back to Bert. "Yes Cosmo and Nation McKinley."

"Nice to meet you. Brother and sister did you say?" He asked confused.

Only earlier that morning, he could have sworn they were kissing.

"Yes." Nation answered nervously.

Did he know something?

"Oh." Bert shrugged. "Well, if you want the jobs then I leave for Denton tomorrow at ten in the morning. You're welcome to join me."

"Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow then." Cosmo said cheerfully.

"Yes."

Bert turned to go but Nation grabbed his arm frowning slightly.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

"No…no…see you tomorrow."

He hurried off out of the room not using his stick.

Nation stared after him still frowning. Then terror came over her.

"He's not blind." She thought. "He knows. He was outside the café. In fact…he's been following us."

Nation put her hand over her mouth. Cosmo looked over and saw his sister thinking deeply.

"Everything ok there?" He laughed jokily, trying to hide his concern.

"Huh…" She looked back at her brother and dropped her hand. "Oh…yes…fine." She smiled. "So…why McKinley? I'm sure our surname wasn't McKinley."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"I thought it would sound better as a screen name."

"Oh. Why did you tell him we used to be doctors?"

"To make him think we were even more suited to the job so it would be guaranteed that we got it." He said simply.

"Ok."

Nation's mind went back to Bert. She knew she'd recognised him. He had literally followed them everywhere. He must know everything about them. She wouldn't worry her brother with it. Nation had ignored it at first when she saw him in England and then in Germany. She just thought she was being paranoid and it must have been someone that looked like him. Then as they moved around she remembered seeing him everywhere and was beginning to get suspicious. What did he want with them?

Nation wasn't focusing on the conversations all night, only joining in with laughter and the occasional "yes" or "no".

Cosmo kept glancing over at her concerned and suspicious. What was she thinking about? Why was she acting so strangely? He left it until they left the table and went to their rooms for the night.

Cosmo clicked the door shut behind them and made sure Laura and Ricky had gone into their room and weren't listening.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No…no…I'm fine honestly." She avoided his gaze.

She knew he could tell when she was lying.

"Really? You seemed a little distracted at dinner." He said as though trying to make it seem as though it wasn't that important.

"Well…I was…looking out the window and…I saw a cat killing a bird. You know how I hate animals being hurt." She lied weakly.

"Oh, ok." He knew this was a lie but not wanting to cause another argument, he simply said. "Just let me know if something's bothering you."

"I will." She smiled at him.

They left it at that.


	35. Laura's Rage

Thinking she had gotten away with it, she walked over to him and pulled him close into a kiss. She pulled down his zip and he smiled down at her.

"Again?" He asked amused.

"Uh-huh." She nodded with a mischievous smile. She kissed him again and then had an idea. "Wait here. I'm going to slip into something more…comfortable."

She kissed him one last time and walked over to the wardrobe, Cosmo had helped her move her things back in, and picked something out. Keeping her back to him so he couldn't see what she had picked, she walked over to the bathroom. Turning around one last time to smile menacingly at him and blowing a kiss, which he pretended to catch, she stepped in and shut the door.

Inside the bathroom, Nation slipped into the familiar fabric of her old maids uniform. She glanced in the mirror, she didn't look right in it with her new look. She took off her make-up and applied it how she had done six years ago. Giving her hair an extra puff, she walked back into the room.

Cosmo was standing near the bed, one hand behind his back hiding something.

"You look amazing." He ogled at her.

The familiar feeling in his groin crept up on him. Nation smiled at him.

"Hello there." She giggled. "What are you hiding?"

He brought his hand from behind him.

"I also had an idea."

"You brought it!" She squealed in delight and jumped on him.

"Of course I did. You didn't think I'd just leave it there did you?" He stared down at her in disbelief. It was a whip they used in their games together, not the same one Frank used on them as a punishment. This whip wasn't nearly as painful. He looked at her with his own mischievous smile. "You've been a naughty girl haven't you?" She pretended to pout and nodded. "You deserve to be punished don't you?"

He cracked the whip at his side.

"Punish me master. Teach me a lesson." She whispered.

He cracked the whip again and pushed her onto the bed. She landed on her hands and knees and let out an orgasmic cry as he whipped her across the backside.

Laura groaned in the next room when she heard Nation screaming in pleasure and a whip cracking. Her room shook as the siblings made rough, passionate love next door.

Pulling the pillow over her head she screamed.

"Twice in one day?"

Ricky laughed at her and hugged her close to him.

After five minutes he joined her under a pillow. It had started to get disgusting.

"Argh!" Laura screamed. "I've had enough."

Pulling on her robe, she stormed out the room and banged on their door. The noise stopped and the sound of the door unlocking made her suddenly embarrassed. She had heard them doing it, worse than she ever had before. Her anger suddenly returned to her. Nation opened the door slightly and peered out. She was wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Could you please keep it down? People are tying to sleep. The whole world can hear you two." She screamed.

"Oh…er…sorry…er…" Nation blushed.

A voice came from behind her.

"Nation don't keep me waiting or you'll have to be punished."

The whip cracked. Nation smiled at her brother on the bed and then turned back to Laura, blushing scarlet.

"Ew." Laura groaned.

"We'll…try and…keep it down…sorry…" She mumbled.

"Nation, you've got white stuff on the corner of your mou-" Laura cringed as she realised what it was. "Ew…"

Nation wiped her mouth quickly and slammed the door in embarrassment. Laura heard laughing from behind the door.

"Argh." She groaned again and stomped into her own room.

Nation turned to her brother still giggling.

"Now come here…you've kept me waiting too long…tut tut tut..."

Cosmo shook his head in disappointment. Nation dropped the sheet and climbed back onto the bed with her brother, continuing from where they left off. Laura would not be happy in the morning, they had become louder instead of quieter.


	36. Ralph And Macy

The next morning at breakfast, nobody spoke to each other. Laura kept glaring at the two siblings. They were all glad when Bert walked over, still pretending to be blind.

"You guys ready?" He smiled.

"Yes." Nation answered quietly.

"Ooh I sense tension." Bert teased. Without waiting for an explanation he continued. "Hey, did you hear that couple last night? Shook the whole hotel."

Laura and Ricky glared at Cosmo and Nation. Cosmo smiled at his sister who blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

They checked out of the hotel and followed Bert outside. He called for a taxi to take them to the airport.

When they arrived, Cosmo and Nation couldn't help but stare amazed at the big planes out of the window. They had travelled around of course but they'd always had to sneak onto boats or stolen cars.

"You guys have passports right?" Bert asked them.

"Er…no…" Laura answered.

Cosmo and Nation looked confused, they had no idea what a passport was.

"Oh well never mind. The studio should have sent my private jet, you can fly with me." Bert boasted.

"Bert!"

A man with blond hair walked over to them. A woman with bleach blonde hair, who looked half his age, was clinging onto his arm. She was grinning from ear to ear and reminded Nation of Laura when they had first met her.

"Hey Bert."

She had a sugary voice that would get on their nerves after a few minutes.

"Ralph! Macy!" Bert cried.

"You lucky thing Bert, taking a holiday when things were getting stressful." Joked Ralph. He looked over Bert's shoulder spying the four people staring over at him. "And who are your new friends?"

"Ah yes. We have Laura Ansalong, Ricky Jones and Cosmo and Nation McKinley. They will be the new stars on the set." Bert introduced the four people behind him.

"You mean you actually found idiots to take the job?" Ralph whispered to him amazed.

"Yes. But that Nation's not stupid, she's onto me. I think she knows. She recognises me. You see, I spotted them in England and followed them around." Bert muttered.

Cosmo looked over at Bert, thinking hard. Why did his sister react that way when he had left their table? Images flashed into his mind. Bert sat in the breakfast room, sat outside the café and even in other countries. Bert had been following them and Nation had known all along. Why hadn't she told him? He looked over at his sister frowning slightly.

She was dancing around the floor with Laura. The excitement of going back to Denton seemed to make them both forget about last night. He smiled slightly as Nation noticed him watching her. She pulled him over and danced with him, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't ask her, not when she was this happy, he would ask her some other day.

"So, are you two married?" Macy asked them curiously.

"Er…no…we're brother and sister actually." Cosmo corrected her.

Immediately he regretted it. Why didn't he just say yes?

"Brother and sister?" Ralph enquired, frowning slightly.

"Er – yes." Nation nodded.

"Oh…but I thought I saw you two…never mind." Ralph shook his head. "If they were brother and sister then that was just gross. They had definitely acted as more than that." He thought.

Nation laughed nervously and dragged Cosmo over to a corner. Macy was watching them with raised eyebrows.

"They know. Cosmo they know there's something going on between us. They must have seen us at some point." Nation panicked.

"I know. Look it'll be fine. They won't have us executed like they would on Transsexual. They'd think it weird but who cares. I promise you everything is going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me."

He hugged her tight but after that he was much more careful of what they did together around the Earthlings.

On the plane Bert, Ralph and Macy sat at one end and the four friends sat at the other. Cosmo, thinking they were out of sight of the trio, put his arm around Nation. She snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in his sweet scent. A loud coughing made them break apart quickly. They looked up and saw Macy staring at them.

"We've landed."

Macy's eyes were wide with shock. As she walked away, Nation couldn't help but laugh. She turned quickly to face Cosmo, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran off the plane.

"Laura! We're back! We're back!" She cried as Laura stepped off the plane.

She grabbed Laura, surprising her slightly and spun her round.

"But I thought you hated Earth?" Laura whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well…to tell you the truth…I kind of missed it. And seeing as this trip means my brother and I can live happily on Transsexual and not have to hide when we go back, I love it even more."

Cosmo walked slowly out of the plane. Was he excited about being back in Denton? Yes, he was. Was he looking forward to taking over the planet? Of course. Was he looking forward to spending the rest of his life ruling over his home planet with his sister? Definitely. What was he looking forward to most? Having not to hide his relationship with his sister when they returned. Spending every waking moment with her and having a family. He knew that's what she wanted too. Smiling, he joined his sister.


	37. The DTV Set

As Bert led them into Denton, Laura, Cosmo and Nation gasped. Ricky was right, Denton was now a huge TV set.

"This is where you will be working." Bert showed them into what seemed like a giant maze. The walls and floors were bright white. "Nation, Cosmo this will be your office."

Bert opened a door that looked like part of the wall. He led them into a fair sized room that contained a desk in the middle and was surrounded by filing cabinets. Nation smiled at Cosmo, she knew how he liked everything organised, this must be like heaven for him.

Bert led them around the maze showing them the different wards.

"What are the cages for?" Laura demanded.

"The mental patients, they can be a bit…crazy. It's for everyone's safety." Bert sniggered.

"Oh…" Laura giggled.

"This is the terminal ward for the most dangerous patients." A single circular cage stood in the centre of the room containing a wheelchair with a straight jacket draped over it labelled "Property of Dentonvale." "Last but not least here is the bathroom…and finally your rooms." Bert went down the corridor which led to the terminal ward. "Don't worry, the walls are completely sound proof so you won't be hearing any patients screaming out. Nation and Cosmo, will you be sharing a room?"

"Erm…yes. Yes we will."

Cosmo held Nation by the waist deciding he didn't care what Bert thought.

"Well, take your pick. This room is mine though."

Bert closed the door to the second closest room to the terminal ward.

"We'll take this one." Nation answered, picking the room closest to the ward.

"Laura, Ricky?"

Bert turned to them.

"We'll have this one." Laura answered quickly, picking the room furthest from Cosmo and Nation's.

They had been told the walls were sound proof but she wasn't sure if they could hide the sound of last night so she wanted as many of them between the two couples as possible.

"I'll leave you to unpack."

Bert turned and walked down the corridor and turned left remembering to use his stick at the last minute.

A couple of weeks later and they had already started recording programmes. It felt weird having an audience watching them filming.

Doctor Cosmo McKinley, as he was now called, had volunteered to design the outfits and came up with green dresses for the girls and a green top and trousers for him.

Doctor Nation McKinley had taken to wearing her hair up in a bun out of the way with her nurse's hat placed gently on top.

Laura had become a nurse so was called by her last name, Nurse Ansalong. She had left the top two buttons of her dress undone showing her cleavage. She had also persuaded Cosmo to make her dress short. She squealed with delight when she had tried it on and found it only just covered her backside. Like Nation she tied her hair up, this time into a long ponytail, her hat sat on top of it.

Ricky now worked in the rest home where patients went to recover from their treatment. He also wheeled the patients to the different wards and helped around Dentonvale. He wore a different uniform to the rest, a blue shirt tucked into smart black trousers. This was because he wasn't a nurse or doctor like the rest.

Dentonvale had over twenty patients now and was an extremely popular TV series.


	38. Unexpected Guests

One day, Bert walked up to Nation.

"Hi Nation could I talk to you?"

He seemed a little uneasy.

"Yes, of course."

She let him lead her over to Kirk's Coffee Corner.

"Two please Kirk." Bert nodded to Kirk who began filling up two cups with hot coffee. "Thanks. Now Nation, you know Farley Flavours, the fast food King and head of DTV, don't you?"

"Er…yes…I do." She answered.

"Well he would like to buy and sponsor Dentonvale. He has taken a big interest in it. He is also starting his own show called Farley Flavours Faith Factory. The first show will be aired and recorded live in two days." He told her.

"Oh…well…of course." She had no idea what a sponsor was but she thought Cosmo would be a little angry. "Please don't tell Cosmo until I'm with him. I'm not sure how he'll react."

"Of course, of course." Bert smiled a little more relaxed. "Oh, we have a couple on Marriage Maze tomorrow. Brad and Janet Majors." Nation gasped as she recognised the name but Bert didn't seem to hear her and continued. "Brad shall be sent to Dentonvale and Ricky will put him in the terminal ward. He is quite a disturbed man and needs lots of treatment."

"Yes…we'll do the best we can."

They drank their coffee in silence and Nation was glad when Ralph came to fetch her for a rehearsal. She needed to talk to Cosmo.

She finally got her chance as they went in to dinner. Bert was having dinner with Farley so they could sign contracts, Laura and Ricky served Nation and Cosmo and usually ate earlier or after and Ralph and Macy never stayed in the giant Denton set. Nation had insisted that Laura and Ricky didn't serve them but ate with them instead. She knew how it felt to have to be servants to other people. Laura refused saying if they wanted to fit in it would be better this way. However, Nation put her foot down and told them that she would still make the dinner. Anyway, she needed to tell Laura too and she didn't mind Ricky being there as he knew almost everything about them already.

"Cosmo I have bad news. Brad and Janet Majors are on tomorrows Marriage Maze. Brad is going to be put into our care." She said gravely.

"Brad and Janet Maj – oh the Earthlings that came to Frank's castle. So they got married after everything that happened to them." Cosmo laughed.

"Cosmo, what if they recognise us?" Nation screamed.

"Yeah, they'll go to the FBI and I'm meant to be dead remember." Laura added.

"They won't recognise us. I promise you all that everything is going to be fine." Cosmo took Nation's hand from across the table. "I've already told you, nobody is going to hurt you while I'm still around and no one will take you away from me."

He kissed her hand and she relaxed trusting her brother entirely.

Ricky stepped up to Laura.

"Yeah and I'm not going to let anyone take you away and do some crazy experiments on you. I love you." He told her.

"Aaw. That's so sweet. I love you too."

She kissed him and hugged him tight.

Nation yawned and stretched.

"Time for bed I think." Cosmo smiled mischievously at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him in reply. As she started to collect the plates, Laura snatched them off her.

"That's my job remember." She smiled at her friend. She knew she was only trying to help. "Go and get some…sleep." She giggled and glanced at Nation who had already dragged her brother out of his chair. "It's going to be another one of those nights is it? Well thank God for the sound proof walls."

She rolled her eyes at Ricky as they left the room running.


	39. Lucky Night

Nation held his hand and pulled him to their room. She didn't have to pull hard, he wanted it just as much as she did.

As their door shut behind them, Nation whipped around and took his face in her hands. She pulled his face down to hers and locked lips with him. He took off her nurse's hat and threw it across the room. He pulled her hairpin out that kept her hair neat on top of her head and let it free. It flowed around her shoulders and he ran his fingers through it. She broke away and lay on the bed invitingly. He bent down and took something from under the bed. She knew exactly what it would be and held her hands in front of her. He laughed as he looked up and saw her like this. Was he really that predictable? Maybe tonight he would use two things on her.

"Clothes off." He pretended to order her.

"Yes master."

He watched her take her clothes off, with lust burning through his body, especially in the lower region.

She lay naked on the bed looking up at him provocatively. He lay on top of her kissing her and lifting her hands over her head. He turned her over and handcuffed her to the bars on their bed and then threw off his own clothes. She looked around at him questioningly. He went under the bed again. She frowned obviously confused. As he stood up she saw the whip in his hand.

"I am in for a lucky night tonight." She giggled.

He pretended to be furious with her.

"Did I ask you to speak?"

"I'm sorry master." She pouted.

"You must learn, otherwise I'll have to punish you."

He whipped the bed beside her making her squeal with pleasure.

"Well in that case…I think I'll be naughty more often." He growled with excitement. He whipped her back and climbed on top of her. As he kissed her spine he remembered the scar that Frank had made with his own whip. Had he reminded her of this? The thought soon disappeared from his mind as he sat up and whipped her across her backside. "Cosmo…" She whispered his name adoringly and purred.

He couldn't wait any more. He undid the handcuffs, turned her over and chained her back to the bed. She looked into his eyes begging him to make love to her. He kissed her all over and traced her familiar curves with his hands. He whipped her again and again. She wrapped her legs around his waist impatiently. Getting the message, he dropped the whip and plunged himself into her. A sigh of relief and pleasure escaped her lips.

They made even louder love than the night at the hotel. She knew she'd wake up with serious love bites as he kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling slightly. Both of them wished this could go on forever.


	40. Morning

The next morning, Nation hit the off button on the alarm that screeched at them telling them it was time for breakfast. Cosmo was still asleep, she noticed. She watched him with interest. He was normally awake before her, watching her or waking her up with a nibble on her ear or a kiss. His mouth was open slightly and he had a small smile on his face. She kissed his lips gently so she didn't wake him. After last night, they were both exhausted. They could do with the extra sleep. His smile grew and he licked his lips when she broke away. Lying down beside him, she placed her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. Listening to his shallow breath, she drifted slowly back to sleep.

"Cosmo, Nation! Wake up! Come on get up!" Laura's voice called from the doorway.

Cosmo groaned at her.

"What time is it?" He mumbled trying to read the clock through his sleepy eyes.

"It's ten thirty. When you missed breakfast, I figured you were still asleep but when you didn't show up after a couple of hours we started to get worried." She explained.

"Sorry, we'll be right there."

"Ralph told me to tell you it's too late to shoot today's Dentonvale episode. He said they'll put on a repeat."

"Why can't we shoot the episode?" Cosmo asked.

"Because they're rehearsing the Denton Dossier and getting ready for the Marriage Maze. They've decided to put Marriage Maze on in the morning because apparently there's something big going on tomorrow and we all need our rest." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later. Got to get to work."

"See you." Cosmo sighed as she shut the door.

He looked down at Nation, still sleeping, she looked so peaceful and content. He really did not want to disturb her. Lifting her face gently in his hands, he bent down and kissed her lips.

"Nation darling, it's time to get up." He whispered in her ear.

"No, I don't want to go to school today." She grumbled.

"Nation, wake up." He laughed, shaking her slightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked straight into his.

"Oh…good morning my dearest." She smiled at him.

"Come on. We're late."

She sat up and stretched, her left wrist ached in protest. She glanced at it and smiled. A reddish-purple ring went the whole way around it.

"I'm definitely going to have to wear my watch today."

She showed him where the handcuffs had rubbed them. He smiled impishly at her and then glanced at her uncovered chest.

"It's a good job your dress covers your chest." He chuckled.

She looked down and saw hundreds of blue and purple love bites covering her.

"You certainly had a feast last night didn't you?"

She raised her eyebrows at him as he licked his lips at her.

"I did. You are the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

She giggled and stood up. Nation looked around the room, their clothes were everywhere. She shook her head and picked up her nurses hat and straightened it out. Placing it gently on the bed, she walked over to her wardrobe and took out a clean dress and underwear. As she turned around she spotted Cosmo getting dressed with his back to her. Her eyes focused on the long, red scratches down his back.

"Er…Cosmo..."

She pointed at his back when he turned to face her.

"What?" He walked over to the mirror, turned around and peered over his shoulder at his back. He laughed in amusement. "So…I try to eat you and you decide to use me as a scratching post."

"Looks like it."

Nation looked confused. She had always run her fingers down his back and never scratched him before. He shivered with pleasure every time she did it. Maybe she had dug her nails in too hard. It was rough and rather intense last night.

Dressing quickly and heading to Kirk's Coffee Corner, they bumped into Laura.

"Morning. You're alive then?" Laura asked Nation.

"Barely." She nodded in answer.

"Well at least you can relax until Brad and Janet get here." She sighed. "Ricky has to clean up a load of mess that some patients have made in one of the wards and I'm trying to find one of them. They ran this way, have you seen them?"

"No." Cosmo answered.

"Oh well…trust Vance to take the day off." Laura shrugged. "Well…it'll be weird with no Dentonvale this morning – hey get back here!"

She ran after the escaped patient who'd walked round the corner pretending to be a squirrel.

Vance was a police officer that helped them catch any escaped patients and return them to their cages.

Nation looked at her brother.

"What did she mean? No Dentonvale, why wouldn't there be an episode?" She asked confused.

"Well…you see…we woke up too late and now…there isn't enough time to film one." He told her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She demanded a little upset, he knew she enjoyed filming.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bert?" He asked.

Nation looked at him stunned. Cosmo was shocked, he had no idea where that came from. They started walking again.

"What about Bert?" She shrugged.

"The fact that he's not blind, that he's been following us everywhere."

They stepped out onto the set and over to Kirk's Coffee Corner.

"I didn't want to worry you. Two please Kirk, strong black."

"Need waking up?" Kirk asked. "Why so tired?"

"We…were working all night." Cosmo answered.

They grabbed their coffees and started to head for their office.

"Look, you don't need to hide anything from me. You were worrying me when you didn't tell me." Cosmo put an arm around her waist. "If anything is getting in the way of our happiness, we'll work it out together."

"Hey, Mac, Nation." It was Bert. Cosmo had somehow picked up the nickname, Mac, and Bert insisted on using it twenty-four-seven. "How about we go to your office before the Marriage Maze? I could do with a break."

"Sure." Nation said through gritted teeth.

They left the set and entered the maze just as the floor manager opened the doors and let in the audience.


	41. Bert Annoys Everyone

Cosmo and Nation walked either side of Bert in silence, sipping their coffee.

When they reached the office, the siblings sat down at their desks behind their name plates. Bert pretended to feel for the chair in front of him and sat down.

"Are all the preparations ready in the terminal ward?" Bert ordered.

"Yes. It's ready for Brad to be moved in and Janet's room is almost ready. The beds just need to be made." Nation yawned thinking of her warm, soft bed.

"Good." Bert nodded.

Ricky walked into the room shortly followed by Laura.

"It's so good to just get away from those crack pots." Laura sighed, collapsing into Ricky's arms.

"They sure do keep you on your toes." Ricky added.

"Did you give Mr Smith his nine o'clock medicine?"

Cosmo picked up the reminder from on top of his diary.

"Yes." Laura groaned rolling her eyes. "He didn't want to take it but I managed to get it down his throat."

"So Doctor Nation McKinley…" Bert mocked. "When the new patient arrives, you are to inject Brad with the sedative formula, he should be knocked out cold, then you persuade Janet that Brad is seriously ill. The rest should fall into place quite nicely."

"Wouldn't it be easier for Ricky to inject him? Cosmo and I will already be talking to…Mrs Majors…she'll see me doing it." Nation pointed out.

"Whatever." Bert shrugged.

The anger was bubbling up inside Cosmo. Bert had no right to order them around like he did. He clenched his fists and began to shake. Nation looked up at him pleading with her eyes to not do anything stupid. She placed a reassuring hand on his knee. The anger faded, he couldn't stay angry around her for long. She had always been able to control his temper even though he knew he sometimes scared her. She would always try and put on a brave face for him. If she couldn't, he knew there was something terribly wrong. He smiled at her and mouthed thanks to her.

Silence seemed to swallow the room.

"Denton Dossier now on the air." The intercom shouted, making the whole room jump.

"That show is so boring." Complained Laura.

"It won't be on for much longer." Bert said, obviously waiting for someone to ask him why.

"Really?" Cosmo asked in fake interest.

"DTV feels it is letting the channel down. It's not so popular so they've decided to get rid of it. Today's show is the last one that will ever be aired." Bert laughed smugly.

"Oh."

Nation rolled her eyes.

"Nurse Ansalong to ward three. Calling Nurse Ansalong to ward three. A patient has gotten out of their cage again." The intercom interrupted.

"Argh. If it's that squirrel guy I swear I'm going to kill him. He's just had a sedative. Vance is so dead."

She stormed out the room.

"Squirrel guy?" Bert sniggered.

"Yeah, there's a guy who thinks he's a squirrel and he's giving her a load of grief at the minute. She even gets called to him in the night." Ricky sighed. "She'll perk up sooner or later though, once she's taken some of her own happy pills."

"Happy pills?"

Nation's voice was full of concern.

"Don't worry, a doctor prescribed them to her to calm her stress levels."

"But why did she go to a doctor when there are two great doctors here?" Bert asked.

"Well…Laura doesn't have any serious mental issues…which is our field…we don't really know much about the classical illnesses and problems." Cosmo lied.

"Yes I suppose." Bert shrugged.

"Stand by for Marriage Maze. Strike Denton Dossier." They heard over the intercom.

"Well, that's my cue to leave."

Bert stood up and went to walk out. He remembered his stick at the last minute. The three left in the room watched him go with scowls on their faces. Ricky took Bert's seat and sat down heavily.


	42. Informing Ricky

"Are you alright Cosmo?" Ricky asked.

"Yes. I just can't stand it when he orders us around."

"Remind you of anyone?" Nation sneered.

"Ah yes, the late Frank N Furter." Cosmo grinned.

"Well, at least Bert doesn't have a whip." Nation shivered as she remembered the excruciating pain of Frank's whip on her back.

The long scar down her back stung at that moment as a reminder.

"Yes." Cosmo put his arm around her as if to protect her. "So there's going to be a new show tomorrow? Don't you think it's strange? As soon as Brad and Janet are mentioned to be on Marriage Maze they decide to make a new show the day after they arrive."

"How do you know about the new show?"

Nation stared up at him, eyebrows slightly crinkled.

"Bert told me the other day. How did you find out?"

"He told me yesterday morning."

"I wondered why he dragged you away." He said sounding annoyed.

Nation laughed at him and placed her head on his shoulder. He sighed heavily and breathed in her perfumed scent. He looked at his watch.

"The Marriage Maze should be starting." Cosmo announced.

"Marriage Maze on the air in three…two…one." The intercom announced.

Ricky and Nation laughed as Cosmo acted smug. Laura poked her head around the door and walked in.

"Has the squirrel guy been here?" She asked.

"No, sorry honey."

Ricky shook his head.

"Oh…well never mind. I better get searching again."

She seemed rather enthusiastic.

"She must have taken her stress pills." Ricky laughed as she hopped out of the room, blowing a kiss at him.

"Anyway, why do you think this new show has something to do with Brad and Janet?"

Nation looked up at Cosmo.

"Oh. Well, not Brad so much, but I heard Bert talking excitedly on the phone to someone about Janet. He said something about how Janet was going to be a star and that everyone will love her." Cosmo reeled off an invisible script in his head.

"Hmm…was Janet the one who started off as a mousy, shy little thing?"

Ricky tilted his head slightly to the side and half closed his eyes.

"Yeah, that's her." Nation smirked.

"Laura was telling me about her. She slept with that Frank and the other guy…Rocky." He remembered.

"Uh-huh." Nation nodded slowly.

"And they still got married?" Ricky said astonished.

"Obviously." Cosmo shrugged. "I always thought Brad was going to turn out gay after his night with Frank."

"You mean…Brad and Frank…slept together too?"

Ricky wrinkled his nose.

"Yep. Didn't Laura tell you?" Nation chortled when she saw his reaction.

"No. She left that bit out. Ew…that's just…ew." Ricky shivered in disgust. They fell about laughing as Ricky pretended to be sick. "That's not natural."

"Back on our planet it would be strange if you didn't do things like that." Cosmo told him.

"You don't…sleep with other guys too…do you?"

Ricky slowly and nervously moved away from him.

"Oh no, you don't need to worry about anything like that." Cosmo laughed.

"Although I do wonder sometimes."

Nation looked at him with a slight smile on her face and her eyebrows raised.

"I told you I'm not gay." He growled.

"I know it's just lately…" She shrugged the smile more obvious now.

"I'll quite gladly prove it to you…again."

He caught on to her game.

"I think you're going to have to." Nation sighed, shaking her head pretending to not believe him.

"Erm…excuse me…" Ricky shouted uncomfortably as Cosmo had grabbed Nation and started to lift her onto the desk.

They broke apart and stared at him, they had forgotten he was in the room. Nation straightened her nurses hat and sat back down in her chair. She kept her eyes on the floor, pretending to be interested in a spider that was scuttling across the floor.

"Sorry…I think we got a bit…carried away." Cosmo murmured.

"No, no it's fine." Ricky blushed.

They remained in silence for what seemed like hours. Ricky had taken to watching the spider, Cosmo was looking through all the files and Nation was writing some notes in her diary.

"Ricky to ward three." The intercom shouted. "Nurse Ansalong needs your help with a patient."

Ricky jumped up relieved.

"Ricky, could you tell Laura that we may need her to tend to Brad when he gets here?" Nation asked him.

"Sure. I'll see you later."

Ricky waved at them and walked out of the room.


	43. Sleeping

Nation and Cosmo continued to work in silence.

Cosmo sat in his chair next to Nation and read through the contract that Janet would sign. She'd be admitting Brad to their care and giving them almost everything she had. They needed as much money as they could get if they wanted to be powerful so they could take over. He smiled, they would take over and not fail like Frank had. He chuckled quietly to himself. Nation looked up at him.

"Everything ok?"

"Just think. When we leave this planet, we will be the new rulers of Transsexual." He beamed.

"Yes, that is if we're successful. What if Brad and Janet recognise us?"

Nation voiced a question he'd been thinking himself.

"They won't. Even if they do, Brad will be committed to our care so people will think he's crazy and Janet will be easy to win over. We'll be fine." He reassured her.

"I'm just worried." She whispered. "If anything happened to you…I don't even want to think about it."

"Nothing is going to happen. I won't let it happen."

Ricky walked back in the room rubbing his head.

"That stupid squirrel man thing!" He spat. "He threw the bottle of sedatives at me. I had to hold him down so Laura could give him a shot instead. I think she gave him three in the end, just to make sure he stayed asleep. By the way Laura said she'll be here as soon as she can to help out with Brad."

"It's so hectic around here these days." Nation sighed.

"You're telling me."

Ricky shook his head.

"I still think we should hire more help around here. It's not fair on Laura. We try to help out as much as we can." Said Cosmo.

"I've asked Bert but he just said we're doing fine as we are." Ricky told them.

"That guy is a total idiot."

Cosmo banged his fist on the table.

"Calm down." Nation said to him soothingly.

He could never resist that voice. She could get him to do anything with that voice. Cosmo immediately relaxed into his chair, smiling at his sister in thanks.

Ricky also sank into his chair. Nation's voice had the same strange effect on him.

She started humming, completely unaware of the fact that she was doing it, whilst writing more memos in her diary. Ricky and Cosmo felt their eyelids droop as her calming melody filled their heads. All thoughts vanished from their minds. Nation looked up and saw her brother and Ricky asleep. She stopped humming and frowned at them confused.

"Ok…" She shrugged. "I'll let them sleep, they must be tired."

Nation went back to writing in her diary and started humming again, unaware of the effect it was having on the boys.

Sweet dreams filled their minds.

Ricky dreamt of lying on a deck chair on a balcony of some posh hotel in Spain with Laura at his side. It was calm and peaceful with no crazy patients around for miles. He held Laura in his arms and they stayed their forever.

Cosmo sighed quietly. He dreamed that he and Nation were back on their home planet. They were the new rulers and they were dancing at their coronation ball. Cosmo was mesmerised by her swift, graceful and floating movements as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Nation…" He whispered.

She looked up and smiled. So, he was dreaming about her.

Stroking his face, she whispered back to him.

"Cosmo."

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too."


	44. Boredom

Nation sipped the last bit of her coffee and almost spat it out. It was freezing cold. She picked up Cosmo's too and stepped out the room. She turned and looked at the sleeping boys before letting the door shut in her face. They looked so peaceful.

Taking the maze like corridors to the kitchen, she thought of her brother sleeping like an innocent child.

When she reached the kitchen she walked in and threw the coffees away. As she turned to walk out, something caught her eye. It was a newspaper from years ago. A picture of eight year old twins was on the front. She read the caption underneath. It read "Farley Flavours adopted – down town, Brad Majors adopted – up town." Nation read the rest of the article with deep interest. She found that their parents had died in an accident leaving them orphans with no home. They had been adopted separately. She picked up the paper and decided to show Cosmo.

So Farley was using his new show to get to Brad. Why was he having him locked up in a crazy ward though? Did he hate his brother? Was he jealous of him? Did he want to take Janet away from him to spite him?

Nation walked back through the long corridors to the office.

As she opened the door, she noticed the boys were still slumped in their seats, snoring slightly. She shook her head and laughed.

"Lazy boys. Well it has been a stressful week. I suppose it's finally caught up with them." She thought to herself. She placed the paper gently on the desk so she didn't wake them. Glancing at a pile of paperwork on Cosmo's side, she sighed heavily. "I'll do it." She said to herself. She picked up each piece and filled in the necessary details. "I understand why he hates doing it now."

Cosmo grunted in his sleep as if in agreement. Nation watched him for a few minutes. She was fascinated by the way his lips sometimes moved as if he was talking to himself.

Once she'd finished all of the paperwork, she placed them back into the filing cabinets in the right places.

Sitting back down at her desk, she sighed and looked around. There was nothing for her to do until Brad and Janet arrived. She knew it was selfish but she wished Cosmo or Ricky would wake up so she could have someone to talk to. To take her mind off the boredom she watched the seconds tick by on her watch. Only a few minutes left before the couple arrived which meant only a few minutes until Cosmo and Nation's fate was decided. If they were recognised they would be in serious trouble, if not then they would be able to carry out their plan.


	45. It's Time

"Nation?" Cosmo mumbled.

He stirred and tried to open his eyes. Yawning loudly, he lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Cosmo?" Nation asked enthusiastically.

"Where am I?"

His eyes found her face and tried to focus.

"You're in the office. You fell asleep."

"Huh? I did. Sorry…guess I was still tired." He smiled playfully.

Nation's mind flipped back to the night before and she blushed deeply, glancing at Ricky. Luckily, he was still asleep.

"Last night was amazing." She nodded.

"Indeed it was." He seemed to have woken up quite a bit. "Where's the paperwork gone?"

He stared around the room.

"I did it while you were asleep."

"Why?" He asked astonished.

"I wanted to help you out. Plus I was bored." She laughed.

"Thank you."

He adored his sister, especially when she did things like this for him.

He took her hand in his. He kissed it and then started up her arm until he reached her neck. He looked into her eyes and then kissed along her jaw. She lifted his face up and pressed her lips to his. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She gasped in delight and pulled his body closer.

"We can't." Cosmo whispered.

"I know." She groaned. He kissed her again and sat back in his chair. She moved hers closer to his and snuggled up to him. Wrapping his arm around her tightly, he pictured the dream he'd had. Nation suddenly remembered the newspaper article. "Oh there's something I wanted you to see."

She reached over and picked it up.

"What's this?"

"Just read it." She said handing it to him.

Cosmo frowned in concentration as he read.

"Do you think Brad remembers his brother?" Cosmo asked when he had finished reading.

"I don't know. Maybe after all these years he's forgotten him." Nation shrugged. "Why?"

"Because if he does, there may be a problem. If Brad and his brother are still in touch, we'd have to ask his permission to take Brad in. If he's forgotten him we may be able to get away with it."

"Yes I -"

"Ricky it's time to bring in Mr Majors." The intercom interrupted.

Nation glanced at Cosmo and then at Ricky. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Ricky wake up…Ricky…it's time."

"Huh?"

Ricky's eyes snapped open.

"It's time to fetch Mr Majors." Nation told him.

"Oh yeah." Ricky jumped out of his seat. "Sorry, was I asleep?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Well, I'd better go and get the patient."

Ricky ran out of the door. Nation sat back behind her desk.

"Well, here we go. How about a good luck kiss?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Everything's going to be just fine. But I won't say no to the kiss."

Cosmo leaned in and kissed her. She didn't seem tense.

"I know it's going to be fine, I just wanted to hear it and I wanted to get a kiss out of it." She smiled mischievously.

"You naughty girl."

Cosmo shook his head and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap. He growled longingly but untangled her from him.

"Aaw! We'll only be a couple of minutes." She pouted.

She sat seductively on the desk and looked at him with her big green eyes. Her bottom lip wobbled.

"Stop it. We can't." He said trying to keep his voice serious.

"Fine." She sighed and sat down heavily in her chair.

"Tonight, I promise."

"Good." She said triumphantly.

"Mr and Mrs Majors are now arriving." The intercom announced.

Cosmo and Nation pretended to scribble something in their diaries as the door opened.


	46. They Arrive

Ricky wheeled Brad into the room in the wheelchair. Janet shortly followed and sat nervously down in a chair. The siblings looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Majors, how wonderful to see you. I'm Doctor Cosmo McKinley." He pointed to his name plate. "And this is my sister and…" He looked over at his sister longingly. "Colleague Doctor Nation McKinley."

She copied Cosmo and pointed to her name plate.

"We understand you've been going through a rather trying time." Nation smiled.

"Well yes, we have –" Janet said sadly.

Brad jumped out of his chair and interrupted her.

"Now, now, now listen there – there's nothing really wrong with me. Janet and I haven't been getting along too…" Ricky stepped forward and injected Brad in the neck with the sedative, luckily Janet didn't notice. "Well lately and I had a little – little trouble…"

Brad staggered and collapsed onto the desk, knocking things off the table. Nation tutted as he knocked over her lamp.

"Oh Brad!" Janet cried.

"Ooh!" Cosmo sighed as he lent over Brad and checked his eyes. "Does he do this often?"

"No, he's never done this before." Janet sobbed.

"Good, then there's still hope. Lots and lots of hope."

Cosmo patted her hand in reassurance.

"If anyone can help Brad we can." Nation added.

"Well he does need help." Janet nodded.

The door opened and Laura stepped into the room, a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, Nurse Ansalong, you've arrived." Said Cosmo.

"Oh that was real short notice, because the other monkeys –"

Nation interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Attend to Mr Majors Nurse."

Cosmo picked up the contract.

"Just one or two formalities that have to be dealt with Mrs Majors. A contract to be…" Cosmo stopped. Janet had gotten distracted by Laura bending over and showing her underwear. He hit Laura on the backside with the papers to gain Janet's attention."Signed." He continued.

"Could I do that later please?" She asked.

"Of course you can Mrs Majors." Nation answered quickly.

Ricky opened the door for Laura. She pushed Brad out into the corridor and Janet followed hastily. Nation gave her brother a warning look. He jumped out of his seat and ran after them. The door swung shut and hit his face. Nation followed him. They caught up with them in the corridor.

"Ouch! Mrs Majors, just one or two details. Does Brad have any living relatives, any blood relatives?" He called.

Laura rolled her eyes at him and started to wheel Brad off again.

"No he doesn't. Can I take care of this later?"

She was eager to follow them and stay with Brad.

"Of course." Nation smiled.

She snatched the contract off Cosmo and hit his hand as they disappeared around the corner.


	47. Sponsor

"Hey, what was that for?" He whined, rubbing his hand.

"Do you want her to get suspicious? She obviously doesn't recognise us, the last thing we need is for her to get suspicious." She hissed back.

"But what about the money?" He said as they walked back to the office.

"For once, just forget about the money. We've got more than enough from the patients we already have." She sighed as he looked at her astonished.

"But…we could…the more…" He struggled to find the words to say. He sighed and shook his head. "Well I guess you're right."

"Have I ever been wrong?" She laughed.

"No." He laughed back.

She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Well then, one patient won't make much difference and there'll always be more patients."

She kissed him, taking his mind off all thoughts about the money. He gripped her waist tightly but she pulled away and smiled.

"If I have to wait for what I want then so do you."

"But I'll be giving you what you want." He whispered in her ear and then kissed down her neck.

"True." She purred. "But, and I hate to say this, we don't have time."

"Aaw. It's not fair." He cried crossing his arms and frowning.

Nation burst out laughing as he looked like a child throwing a tantrum. Cosmo stormed over to his chair and sat down, still pretending to have a tantrum. He watched as she doubled up with laughter. He loved making her laugh, her laugh was so infectious that he found himself laughing too. She used the strength she had to walk over and sit on his knee. Cosmo saw her eyes were streaming with tears of laughter. He wiped them away and she collapsed into his shoulder, shaking with laughter.

"Don't wet yourself." Cosmo joked.

She sat up and looked at him, trying so hard to stop herself laughing.

"I…won't…help!"

"Ok." He grabbed her face and held her in a passionate kiss. Instantly, she stopped giggling and kissed him back. "Works every time." He smiled as he gently pushed her away.

"I love you." She whispered and curled herself up on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, more than anything in this galaxy and ours put together."

They both closed their eyes and imagined themselves in a world where it was just them, curled up like this, together, forever. Cosmo took her hand and locked his fingers with hers. He looked down at her ring finger.

"As soon as all this is over, I'll make her my wife." He thought.

Nation looked up at him and smiled.

"One day, we'll be happily married and have a family of our own. We'll always be together." She thought.

"Forever." They whispered together, their minds still on the future.

At that moment, Bert walked into the room followed by Ricky pushing a television set.

"Oh." Bert said. "Sorry to spoil your moment."

He didn't bother to pretend he was blind around them any more. He knew they had found out.

"That's alright." Nation replied, jumping off of Cosmo's lap and sitting on her own chair.

A deep red colour flushed her cheeks. Bert smirked and sat down in a chair near the desk. Ricky pushed the TV in front of them and turned it on. He winked at Cosmo and walked out the room.

"Janet's parents have been brought in to…support Janet." Bert told them.

He pointed to the television screen which now showed Harry and Emily Weiss on Marriage Maze in the thirty second quiz. Nation watched in interest, Cosmo got up and went over to a filing cabinet. Nation and Bert started laughing as Emily got the right answer and started screaming with joy.

"I got it! I got it!" She screamed.

"She got it. She got it!" Bert mocked as Nation leant over and turned off the TV. "They won! Infantile regression."

"Our speciality." Nation shrieked with joy.

"Your speciality!" Bert repeated.

"I can't wait to begin on him. Really Bert, I don't know what we'd do without you." Cosmo said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He took Brad's file out of the filing cabinet and glanced through it.

"I must confess. The decision to have Brad committed was not strictly my own."

Bert reached his hand over and patted Nation's. She knew he was talking about Farley. She smiled nervously at Cosmo.

"No, of course. There's Janet. But, if she was so keen on getting him in here, why wouldn't she sign the contract?" Cosmo asked confused.

He walked over to another cabinet and placed the file in the terminal ward drawer. Brad had been put in this ward to make Janet think he had a serious problem. The siblings did not know why they were to put him there but that was where Bert had told them to put him and they thought it best not to ask questions.

"No, it wasn't Janet exactly. It was, in fact, your new sponsor."

"Sponsor?" Cosmo demanded.

"Dentonvale has been sold." Bert told him smugly.

"Sold?"

The anger was building up inside him. He gripped the drawer tightly.

"Dear old Bert settled everything."

Nation tried to smile and reassure her brother.

"Yeah! You endorse his Faith Factory and he endorses your research."

Bert couldn't sense the danger of Cosmo's anger.

"He!" Cosmo shouted. He slammed the drawer shut angrily. "How dare this person take advantage of my weakness."

Nation's face became serious.

"I don't think he intends to go that far."

She looked at Bert and they both burst out laughing. Cosmo sulked like a toddler and refused to sit down. Nation saw how upset her brother was and stopped laughing.

"Who is our new sponsor?" Cosmo spat angrily.

"Farley Flavours, head of DTV and a fast food King." Bert smiled.

"I know who he is." Cosmo mumbled.

"Come and sit down brother."

Nation looked at him, pleading him silently with her eyes.

"Fine."

He sat down reluctantly. He was still angry but his sister's voice calmed him a little. She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. He patted her hand gratefully.

"So, will you be having dinner with us or are you eating with Farley?"

Nation changed the subject quickly, she hoped for her and her brother's sake he would be going with Farley tonight.

"If you don't mind, I'll dine with you tonight."

"No, no that's…fine." She said through gritted teeth.

Cosmo squeezed her hand. He knew she was trying her best to keep Bert away from him and appreciated her trying.

Laura walked through the door with Ricky.


	48. Dinner And Bert

"You can take away the television now Nicky."

Bert waved at him.

"It's Ricky." He snarled.

"Whatever. Take it away." Bert commanded.

Ricky threw the door open and pushed the television out. Laura glared at the back of Bert's head.

"Er…Bert…why don't you go and wash up while we prepare dinner." Nation suggested.

"I think I will. I'll be in my room so come and fetch me when it's ready. Oh and by the way since you didn't have the time to do a Dentonvale episode today, they're going to repeat one of the episodes."

He walked out of the room and as he did, everyone gave him the finger.

"I hate that man." Cosmo spat.

"We all do darling. Just think, it won't be long before we take over this planet and return back home."

Nation kissed Cosmo and he sighed.

"I'll try not to kill him before then."

Ricky walked back into the room.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah honey." Laura replied, hugging him.

"Let's go and make dinner." Nation sighed.

Cosmo, Laura and Ricky followed her down to the small kitchen in silence.

When they finally reached it, Ralph shouted them from down the corridor.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ralph." They answered.

"Where were you two this morning? We waited an hour for you two to show up." Ralph demanded.

"We're terribly sorry we were…working late and we were so exhausted. The alarm didn't wake us up this morning." Nation lied.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. Those viewers won't be happy that we've had to repeat an episode."

Ralph turned and walked away.

Nation rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making today?" Laura asked as she followed her.

"I'm not too sure." She shrugged. "Any requests?"

When nobody answered, Nation threw her hands in the air and indicated that they were not helping. She looked through the cupboards to see what they had. The only thing she could find was a jar of bolognese sauce and some spaghetti.

"Spaghetti bolognese it is then."

"Mmmm…will you be adding your special ingredients?"

Cosmo licked his lips.

"If I can find it in the cupboard." She answered.

"What are they? I can help you look for them?"

Cosmo was determined to find them, whatever it was she put in it, he loved it.

"Now that's a secret." Nation tapped her nose and began looking in some more cupboards. "Ah, here we are."

Cosmo tried to look over her shoulder but she hid them too well. Laura grabbed some pans off the draining board and filled one with water. She placed both pans on the hob and turned it on.

"Thanks." Nation said to her.

"No problem."

Laura sat on the work top and watched Nation pour the sauce into the pan. She stirred it until it started bubbling and then added dashes of this and that. No one could see what she was putting in it, her hands worked too fast.

With one last stir she looked up at them.

"Cosmo can you taste this for me? I need you to tell me if it's ok."

He stepped forward and took a spoon from the drawer. Nation watched him anxiously as he scooped up some of the sauce and tasted it.

"Delicious." He smiled at her.

"Thank goodness."

She placed a lid on the pan to let it simmer and then emptied what was left of the spaghetti into the pan of boiling water.

Ricky and Laura grabbed some plates and laid them out so Nation could dish the dinner out. Ricky collected the trolley from the corner and brought it to the work top. He picked a bottle of wine and put it down on the trolley.

When the spaghetti had finished boiling, Nation strained all the water out and divided it between five plates. She then took the sauce off the hob and scooped generous amounts on each pile of spaghetti. Laura put all the pots in the sink and filled it up with boiling water and washing up liquid as Ricky loaded the trolley but left two plates on the side.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us?" Nation asked.

"No. Honestly it's fine."

Laura shook her head.

"Really?"

"Yes. Look what are you having after?" Laura sighed.

"Well, we only have fruit so just bring some of that up."

"Ok. We'll bring up some tea later."

Nation and Cosmo walked out of the kitchen and up to the dining room. They stopped at Bert's room and told him dinner was ready.

When they reached the dining room, Laura and Ricky were setting the table.

"Hurry up." Bert shouted.

Laura and Ricky ignored him and carried on at their own pace.

Bert, Nation and Cosmo sat in their places and began to eat as Ricky and Laura left the room. As they ate, Bert told them that they would appear on Farley's new show and that Cosmo would be designing the outfits. He agreed reluctantly.

They finished eating in silence. Laura walked into the room pushing a trolley with fruit and wine on it.

"What a meal! Scrumptious mine leibeling. I insist on the recipe."

Bert took Nation's hand in his. She smiled.

"Coming from a gourmet that's praise indeed." But she wasn't about to reveal her secret recipe to anyone so she whispered. "Secrets."

"With Fast Food Farley at the helm it'll probably be TV dinners from now on." Cosmo grumbled, pouring himself some wine.

"Farley is already a TV winner as we shall see." Bert defended him. He pushed some buttons on the control panel and Ricky wheeled in the television. "Dentonvale will run forever now that his interests has embraced…mental hygiene."

"Our field." Nation gasped pretending to be shocked.

She knew why Farley was interested, his brother Brad had been committed into their care.

"Yes, ever since you started shooting Dentonvale, Farley has been interested. He's always wanted to know what makes the mind tick." He lied.

"Well, it would be a pleasure to show him how we handle things around here. Wouldn't it Cosmo?"

He said nothing but nodded in reply.

"He'll be delighted." Bert smirked.

"Farley? Interested in mental hygiene?" Cosmo muttered to himself.

"Who do you think gave you the next episode?" He asked after hearing Cosmo's comment. He pulled out a script from inside his jacket. Nation snatched it from him and began reading it. "So that Janet will be free to front line the new Faith Factory Show."

"We're the experts." Cosmo spat.

"Who trusts…ouch…experts?"

Bert stabbed himself on the pineapple Laura had just placed on the table.

"Why Janet?" Nation asked.

She wanted to know why Janet was so important. Why was everyone so interested in her?

"Everyone loves the girl next door." Bert answered taking a bite out of an apple. "Particularly Farley."

"So it seems." Nation raised her eyebrows.

So they had Brad taken into their care so that Farley could have Janet. Bert burst out laughing spraying apple everywhere. Nation pretended to laugh with him warning Cosmo with her eyes as he glared at Bert.

"Calm down." She mouthed at him.

He gripped the glass in his hand tightly and tried to take deep breaths. He counted in his head slowly and thought of anything but Bert. Nation continued to look at the script. She noticed the title "The Brad and Janet Show."

"So our next episode will be featuring Brad and Janet?" Nation asked.

"Well, not Brad so much." Bert answered. "Farley wants Janet to see that she's too good for Brad and that the best thing for her is to leave him. He wants her to see that she deserves a successful man that will treat her like a woman."

Nation sniggered.

"So Bert also has a thing for Janet." She thought.

"I don't think that's the reason why Farley is interested." Cosmo muttered.

"Of course it is, why else would he be interested?" Bert snapped, he had no idea that Cosmo and Nation knew about Farley and Brad.

"To make Brad jea – ouch!"

Nation kicked him hard under the table.

"My brother is feeling a little off tonight, I do apologise for his behaviour. We had a late night, it always makes him grumpy when he hasn't had much sleep." She said quickly.

Bert laughed and shot Cosmo a filthy look before turning to Nation.

"So, you see, it's very important that we all make Janet realise her potential."

"Of course." Nation smiled.

Cosmo stared in disbelief at his sister. Ricky and Laura, who were standing at the other end of the room awaiting orders, looked at each other in shock. Nation glanced around at them. She would have to explain her actions to them later.

"Where is Janet now?" Bert asked.

"I assume she's with her parents." Nation shrugged.

"Good we must keep her away from Brad as much as possible. The less time she spends with Brad, the easier it will be to convince her." He nodded.

"We can't keep her away from him forever. Sooner or later she's going to want to see him." Cosmo argued.

"Well you'll just have to try." Bert said through his teeth.

"We'll do our best."

Nation shot her sibling a look that told him to behave and be quiet. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Of course we will."

"Good." Bert retorted smugly. "Time for tea I think."

Laura and Ricky left the room wheeling the trolley between them and reappearing minutes later with the tea things. Laura poured them each a cup of the steaming liquid as Ricky placed the sugar and milk on the table. They returned with the trolley to the other side of the room. The three sat at the table stirred and drank in silence.

The doors suddenly opened and Janet stepped inside.


	49. Introducing Farley Flavours

"Janet!" Cosmo and Nation exclaimed together.

They jumped up and welcomed her.

"I've come to see Brad." Janet told them.

"Err…that's out of the question. He's sleeping like a baby." Nation lied pouring her a cup of tea.

Janet sat down disappointedly.

"It's you we're concerned about Janet." Cosmo added.

"Yes Janet. How are you? Are you happy?" Nation asked.

"Well I'm happy." Janet shrugged.

"There are countless people in this world Janet who believe that they're happy." Cosmo smiled.

"But they only think that they're happy." Nation said.

"Oh well that doesn't make any sense." Janet frowned.

Bert stood up and everyone stared at him. He walked over to the TV set, using his stick as Janet didn't know the truth.

"This might, Janet." He said as he turned on the TV.

Ricky and Laura walked over and stood behind the television as an image of Farley Flavours appeared on the screen. They watched as he spoke of mental health. Nation and Cosmo joined Ricky and Laura around the TV and smiled at Janet.

As Farley sang, they contributed with small dance moves. As Farley finished his line, the four took it as their cue to sing and dance to their own chorus.

"You're not just looking at a fast food King  
Just another well known face  
You're not looking at the King of anything."

Laura climbed on top of the set as Farley continued to sing.

"You're not looking at a King." They sang.

Farley continued his song with the four around the TV contributing their moves.

"You're not just looking at a fast food King  
Just another well known face  
You're not looking at the King of anything."

Farley followed this with another of his verses. After this verse, the four sang.

"You're not looking at a King."

Farley and the four took it in turns to sing lines.

"Oh no no no no – you're looking at an ace!" He started.

"You're looking at an ace!"

"You're looking at a god damn ace!"

"You're looking at an ace!"

"You're looking at an ace!"

"You're looking at an ace!"

"You're looking at an a-a-a-a-ace!"

As Farley finished the song, Nation walked over to Janet's side.

"I just love home movies. Don't you?" She laughed.

Janet sat staring amazedly at the screen as Farley seemed to speak to her. She shook her head and smiled at Nation.

"Well, Farley Flavours is – fairly flattering." She giggled and stood up. "But, I want to see Brad."

"But the question is Janet, does Brad want to see you? Quite frankly he hates you." Nation told her.

She knew it was harsh but she had to stop Janet from seeing Brad.

"What do you mean?" Janet gasped.

"Brad is harbouring deep feelings of hostility towards you Janet." Cosmo said coming to his sister's rescue.

He walked to the other side of Janet.

"Towards me?" She asked astonished.

"It's classical." He nodded. Ricky and Laura wheeled out the TV. "Almost a – textbook case."

"Oh no!" Janet cried.

Cosmo made strangling gestures and gritted his teeth as Janet buried her face in her hands.

"That's an extremely negative response." He said.

"Yes Janet, leave the crying to Brad." Nation added sympathetically.

"Is it because I'm becoming too popular?" Janet asked.

"On the contrary Janet. He wants to see your ratings soar! He needs a woman of exceptional desirability." Bert spoke up.

"So you see Janet, you can help us to help him." Nation explained.

"Maybe I can." Janet smiled.

Cosmo and Nation leaned in to see if her reaction was genuine.


	50. Persuading Janet

"Of course you can." Bert cried. He started to walk back to his chair at the other end of the table. As he passed Nation, he handed her two folders. One had Nation's name on it and the other had Cosmo's. She looked down at them confused but handed the document to her brother in silence. "How about…hmmm…you could appear on Good Morning Denton tomorrow." He suggested, even though he knew that it had already been planned without Janet's knowledge.

"I guess I could. But what would I do?" She sighed, totally forgetting Brad.

"You could…oh I don't know…sing a song. You know, to show people who you really are on the inside." Bert shrugged.

"Hmm…yeah I think I will." Janet nodded.

Cosmo and Nation pulled their chairs over so that they sat either side of Janet. They began looking through the documents Bert had given them. Inside was a sort of script that told them exactly what they had to do the next day.

Nation smiled, it didn't look like a hard day tomorrow but she was disappointed to see that they would not be filming a Dentonvale episode.

Cosmo also found that he was looking forward to tomorrow. It could have been due to the fact that he would be spending most of the day with his sister even if it was looking after Janet but it was mainly because Bert would not be with them for most of the day.

Janet sipped her tea unaware of Bert watching her from the other end of the table.

After a few minutes, Bert banged his stick on the table to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright you guys. An early start tomorrow for Janet's debut on Good Morning Denton. By the time we unveil Farley's Faith Factory Show we will have all earned our beauty sleep." He smiled.

"Could I just peep in on Brad before I go home?" Janet asked innocently.

"Home?" Bert frowned.

"Home." Janet nodded.

"This is the nerve centre of operations Janet. You must stay here tonight. That way we can all be together when Mr Sun paints us a new day with his golden brush."

Nation looked at her brother for help.

He had just noticed a design for a dress that Janet would be wearing and his eyes lit up. It wasn't until he felt a sharp kick from under the table that he looked up.

"And you can peep in on Brad in the morning." He smiled, hoping Janet would forget about it.

"Morning?" Bert smirked.

Ricky and Laura entered the room again.

"Are all the beds made up?" Nation asked Laura.

"Oh yes, I plumped up all the pillows and changed up all the -"

"Then lock up for the night." Cosmo interrupted her.

He wasn't in the mood for a long list of the tasks she had done.

"Ok!" Laura said as if she couldn't care less about being interrupted and waved a hand in the air as she and Ricky left the room.

"When Nurse Ansalong comes back she'll show you to your room, there should be some spare night things in the wardrobe." Nation told Janet.

"Couldn't I just get my own things?" Janet asked.

"Oh no, there's no need and this way will be much easier."

Nation shook her head.

Laura and Ricky walked back into the room. Nation stood up, shortly followed by Cosmo.

"Nurse Ansalong could you show Janet to her room?" Cosmo asked and then he added in her ear. "And make sure she doesn't go and see Brad."

"Sure. Come with me." She beamed and gestured towards Janet.

Janet stood up apprehensively and followed her out of the room.

"Night." She called to Nation and Cosmo.

"Goodnight." They shouted back.

"Well, I'd better turn in myself."

Bert stood up and walked out without saying another word.

"Shall we go to bed?" Cosmo smiled with one eyebrow raised.


	51. Doubts

Nation giggled and shook her head. Taking her brother's hand, she led him out of the room, down the corridor and into their bedroom. Cosmo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into him. He kissed her passionately and ran his hands down her back. She broke away from him and looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just tired and well…I've been thinking lately…is it wrong…you know…you and me?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

He still held her around the waist. She glanced up at him and saw he was looking at her astonished.

"No, of course not. We love each other and that's all that matters. I don't care if you're my sister, in fact that makes me love you even more. But if you'd rather not do this then…it's fine. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." He kissed her neck and then whispered. "It's never stopped you before though."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Ok."

She pulled herself away and changed into her nightwear and placed a robe on top. As she freed her hair from its pin on top of her head, she sighed gratefully. She shook her head, spreading the curls out and making it flow around her shoulders. When she turned around, Cosmo had taken his uniform off so that he was only wearing his underpants and tied a robe over himself. He lay on the bed and reached for his copy of the script. Nation sat down beside him holding her cigarettes. She had picked up this Earth habit whilst working for Frank. She looked over at her brother and leant into him taking his script from him and throwing it to the floor.

"I feel the heat from your skin  
And the stubble on your chin  
You're no good." She sang.

"You're no good." He purred.

She lay back as Cosmo kissed up her legs.

"You've got dirt on your hands  
And everybody understands  
You're no good." She continued.

"You're no good."

He kissed up her leg and then leant in to kiss her but she slipped off the bed and stood looking out of the window.

"Oh what a joke."

"What a joke."

Nation took a cigarette out of the packet and dropped the rest on the floor.

"You feel like choking  
You play for broke."

"You play for broke." Cosmo repeated and took the whip from its place.

As he ran it through his fingers, Nation lit her cigarette and watched the flame on her lighter flickering.

"He'll leave you smoking."

"Oh, romance is not a children's game."

Cosmo whipped the bed beside him, making Nation jump and flick the flame off. She turned and sat on the bed.

"But you keep going back  
It's driving you insane." Cosmo placed the whip between his teeth and pulled Nation down onto the bed. He kissed her and she couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. "Cosmo, do you mind if we don't use this tonight? I'm still pretty sore from last night." She chuckled, taking the whip out of his mouth. He sighed and took it off her. She had never turned down the use of it before. "I promise we can use it some other night and what's stopping us from doing anything tonight." She whispered in his ear. Shivers went down Cosmo's spine as he felt her warm breath on his neck. "Just give me a few more minutes and then…I'm yours."

She ran a finger up his thigh stopping just before the top and then lay back at the top of the bed.

"Night night  
It's time for bye byes  
It's been a great day, thanks a heap  
Now it's time for every one to go to sleep." They sang together.

Cosmo stood up and placed the whip on the desk. He stared longingly down at it but turned and crawled back onto the bed. Nation watched as he sat next to her and opened his robe. She finished her cigarette as quick as she could. Cosmo barely gave her the chance to put it out before jumping on top of her and biting her neck. She squealed in shock and delight. Her legs automatically wound themselves around his waist.

"What…time…do…we…have…to…get…up…tomorrow?" Cosmo asked between kisses.

"Umm…I don't remember…I think I set the alarm earlier…oh God." She gasped, she couldn't think straight at the minute but at the moment she couldn't care less.

By this time their clothes were off and spread out over the floor. Nation's moaning filled the room. An hour later, Cosmo rolled off his sister exhausted. His heart hammered against his ribcage as he tried to catch his breath. Nation lay next to him, her eyes closed and her breathing quick. He listened as her breathing became slower and deeper. He put his arm around her and joined her in a deep sleep. Just before he drifted off he felt her cuddle up to him and place her head on his chest.


	52. Wake Up

It had only seemed like they had been asleep for five minutes when the alarm shouted at them to get up. Cosmo rubbed his eyes as one of his sister's slender arms slipped out from beneath the covers and turned the alarm off. He heard her sigh and then her head poked over the top of the quilt.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Morning my little sleepy head."

He kissed her softly and after a few minutes, he broke away.

"Aaw." She groaned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He laughed and went along with it for a bit. He untangled himself from her arms.

"We need to get up." Cosmo said seriously.

"What if I don't want to?" She smiled menacingly.

He looked away from her so she could not tempt him any more but she knew what he was trying to do. She made patterns on his chest with her finger and then moved her hand to his thigh. She stroked his leg up and down. Cosmo closed his eyes and tried to block out his sister's advances. He felt her hot lips on his neck and then on his own. She traced around his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue into it. She broke away suddenly. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Well…come on then…time to go to work."

She burst out laughing as she saw his confused face.

"But you…we…huh?"

Cosmo didn't know what to say.

"What?" Nation shrugged, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"We were just…never mind." He shook his head.

"I think you're still half asleep." She said but she couldn't help smiling.

"We were! I knew it, you naughty girl." Cosmo yelled in triumph.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed, tickling her. She laughed manically and rolled around, trying to escape her brother's hands. He stopped tickling her and kissed her, this time he explored her mouth with his tongue.

When they broke apart a few minutes later, they found themselves just lying in each other's arms.

"Come on. We must get ready now." Cosmo whispered in her ear.

"I suppose." Nation sighed.

They dressed in silence, thinking of their wonderful kisses. Cosmo sat back down on the bed as he watched Nation brushing her flaming hair. Her hands twisted it this way and that as she put it up in her usual bun. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the way she made herself up every morning.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh. Let's go." She replied.

They left their room and walked down the corridor towards the wardrobe area.

"I'll go and get started on Janet's dress, send her up to me will you?" He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Ok. I'll see if she's up and ready."

With one last kiss, Cosmo patted Nation on the backside and walked off down the corridor. She watched him go and as he rounded the corner she turned and headed for Janet's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Janet?" Nation called poking her head round the door.

She wasn't in her room. Nation headed over to the bathroom.


	53. Little Black Dress

She opened the door to see Bert about to sneak a look at Janet in the shower.

"Hoopla Bert! Nice to see you up and about." Nation shouted. Bert jumped and blushed red. "Mac's waiting in the wardrobe Janet." She called to the silhouette of Janet behind the shower curtain.

"Uh-huh." Janet answered.

Nation looked at Bert who looked bashful and embarrassed.

"Care to join me in a non sex act?" She asked him.

He nodded and walked out of the bathroom. As he passed her, Nation gave him a disgusted look.

Meanwhile, Cosmo had reached the wardrobe area and draped his favourite "thinking" jacket over his shoulders. He examined the designs for Janet's dress as he paced. When he reached the desk, he placed them on the desk and took off his jacket. He rubbed his head, still tired, when he heard a voice.

"Good morning." Janet called. "I want to see Brad."

She sounded impatient. Cosmo grabbed a full length mirror, he needed to distract her. He stepped out into the main part of the room and spun the mirror to face her.

"Look at yourself. You're beautiful. The most desirable creature that ever walked." He smiled.

"Oh if only Brad could have found it within himself to say those things to me." She sighed.

"He will. But it's up to you to reawaken his feelings. Farley's given you that chance. You can use the breakfast show to knock Denton dead." Cosmo explained.

"Do you really think so?"

"Everybody needs you." He nodded.

"Hmm. But what'll I do? What'll I say?"

"Hmm?"

Cosmo didn't know how to answer this.

"What'll I wear?" She asked desperately.

"Aha!" He shouted and began to sing. "Ever since I was a little boy  
Dressing up has always been my greatest joy." He sat down at a sewing machine. "But when it's time to be discreet  
There's one thing you just can't beat  
And that's a strapless backless classical little black dress." He started the machine and began to sew the dress. "Well first you go rip rip rip  
Then you go snip snip snip  
Then you whip in a zip zip zip  
And split it up to the hip hip hip." He walked over to Janet and held the material to her. "And as you strip strip strip  
You shiver, quiver for that soft caress  
As you slip slip slip  
Into that little black dress."

"Ah, hoopla." Janet sighed as Cosmo threw the material into the air.

Nation and Bert had walked through the corridors in silence.

When they reached the door of Janet's dressing room, Bert began to sing. Nation followed him into the room. He took out a bowl of caviar as Nation grabbed a bottle of Champaign. Cosmo burst round the corner with Janet following him in her new dress and hat.

"Hey! Viola!" He shouted as he spotted Bert and Nation.

They looked at Janet amazed, they were completely speechless. Nation cried out in joy and opened the bottle in her hand. The cork popped out and the frothy liquid poured over the top of the bottle.

Janet sang the verse Cosmo had sung and climbed onto the table. She began kicking things off as she sang.

"That minimal."

Cosmo, Nation and Bert repeated.

"Minimal."

"Criminal."

"Criminal."

"Siniful  
Little black dress."

Nation looked at Janet in amazement and sang to her brother.

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back."

Bert copied her and then they sang the line together.

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back."

Nation poured each of them a drink in the glasses they had grabbed before Janet kicked them off. She sang again and the others repeated.

"That minimal."

"Minimal."

"Criminal."

"Criminal."

"Siniful."

They all sat on the sofa and Janet lay across them as they all sang.

"Little black dress."

They all fell about laughing and as Janet got up, Nation praised her brother.

"It's fantastic." She cried.

"Thank you." He said smugly.

"Are you ready Janet?" Bert asked.

"I sure am." She beamed.

"Time to show the world who you really are." Nation smiled.

Janet ran over to the door of her dressing room and flung it open. The audience cheered loudly as she ran down the stairs, Nation, Cosmo and Bert following her. Neely, Ralph and Macy met Janet at the bottom of the stairs. They told her how the show was going to be filmed.

Nation squeezed Cosmo's hand gently, she couldn't believe the job Cosmo had done on the dress. His chest swelled with pride.

As Janet left them to get in position, they wished her luck and walked back to the foot of the stairs where they would watch her perform.


	54. Cosmo And Nation Revealed?

"Good Morning Denton on air in three…two…one. Action." The floor manager shouted.

Macy introduced Janet.

"She looks nervous." Nation whispered.

"She'll be fine." Cosmo sighed back.

As they watched Janet, sure enough her confidence grew as she sang her song. They couldn't help but dance along.

When Janet's song ended, the audience went wild.

Macy concluded the episode.

"And…we're off the air." The floor manager shouted.

Bert, Nation and Cosmo began to walk over to Janet. She was surrounded by the band members who were congratulating her.

When they reached Janet, the band members had run off. Janet was smiling from ear to ear.

"Out of self came selflessness." Bert said shaking her hand a little too vigorously.

"You revealed yourself, the real you, the secret you." Nation beamed taking Janet's hand from Bert.

"And you liked what you saw didn't you Janet." Cosmo nodded.

"Well I –" Janet began to say.

"How's Brad?" Betty interrupted.

Cosmo and Nation looked at each other nervously. They knew Betty was a friend of Brad and Janet's and wouldn't want to see them apart.

"Oh well if he caught my act he'll be looking good!" She beamed. Bert and Cosmo laughed in relief. The wardrobe mistress handed Janet her hat that she'd thrown into the audience during her song. "It seems I'm his medicine so we're off to give him another spoonful. Check you later Betty. Got to freshen up."

Janet walked off and headed for her dressing room. Bert and Nation followed. Cosmo glanced at Betty triumphantly and walked off laughing arrogantly.

As they reached the dressing room, they saw that Laura and Ricky were waiting for them.

"Hey Janet, we just caught the end of the show, you were fabulous."

Laura held her thumbs up.

"Thanks." Janet laughed.

"Let's all have a celebratory drink." Nation smiled as she led them into the room.

She walked over to the bar and pulled six glasses off the shelf. She took a bottle of wine from the fridge and began pouring them a drink. Cosmo stepped behind the bar as the rest sat down around the room. He placed one arm around her waist and squeezed her gently. She smiled at him and as she looked back at the drinks, she noticed Janet staring at them confused. Nation blushed causing Cosmo to look up. He spotted Janet and immediately let go of her. Janet had a look that worried them. She was looking as though she was remembering something. Janet shrugged and smiled as if she couldn't think of it. Nation let out a deep breath and handed the drinks out to everyone.

When she stepped back behind the bar, she signalled to Cosmo to come closer.

"Do you think she recognised us?" She hissed.

"I'm not sure, I don't think she did but we're certainly going to have to keep our eyes on her." He whispered back.

"Hmm." Nation nodded.

She looked over at Janet who was now in deep conversation with Laura and Ricky. Bert was watching with a smile. She shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"I caught Bert trying to take a good look at Janet while she was in the shower." Nation cringed.

"Well…Bert Schnick…the sly old dog." Cosmo smirked.

"Cosmo!" Nation gasped.

"Sorry…well I always sneak in when you're in the shower…I don't see much difference." He shrugged.

"Do you really? Well next time…" She shook her head. "That's different, Bert's not in love with Janet, he's just being a dirty old man."

"I suppose."

They went and sat down with the rest of them and drank their drinks.

Janet frowned slightly as another memory was trying to force its way into her mind.

"You did a great job on the dress Cosmo." Laura complimented.

"Thanks. I am rather pleased with it myself." He smiled.

"You're going to have to make me one." She giggled.

"I'd be happy to. Just tell me the colour you want it in and I'll make you one. Of course I'll have to do it when we're not so busy."

"Oh thanks!" She shrieked in excitement.

"I hate to spoil the happiness, but does anyone know where Janet went?" Bert asked.


	55. Janet's Parents

Nation looked around frowning.

"She was here a minute ago. I'm sure of it." She said confused.

"Well where is she?" Snapped Bert.

"Not here obviously. It's not my sister's fault she's gone walkabout." Cosmo growled.

"You were meant to be watching her."

Bert pointed at him. Before Cosmo retaliated, Laura jumped up.

"Why don't we go look for her?"

"Good idea. Cosmo, let's go and see if she's gone to her room."

Nation tried to drag him out of the room.

"She wouldn't have gone there, she probably went to see her parents." Cosmo argued.

"Well…let's go and see." Nation insisted.

"No her parents have gone to see…" Bert began to say.

"Brad!" They all gasped.

Nation, Cosmo, Ricky, Laura and Bert ran out of the room and ran through the corridors to the terminal ward.

They burst through the door.

"Ah! Janet's parents?" Cosmo shouted.

"Are you the doctor?" Janet's dad, Harry, demanded.

"Yes." Cosmo nodded nervously.

"There's going to have to be an investigation." Harry barked.

"Oh?" Asked Cosmo.

"There are regulations against this sort of thing." Harry answered in disbelief.

"It's for his own good." Janet's voice came from the corner.

"Hoopla Janet!" Bert gasped.

"Bert! Sweetheart! Oh it's fabulous to see you!" Janet cried.

The five started clapping and cheering in relief as Janet didn't seem too concerned about Brad.

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded, getting impatient.

Janet sat down with Bert and watched as Cosmo led her parents into Brad's cell, Nation following closely behind.

"The patient was in great danger of doing himself a mischief." Cosmo explained.

"We only want what's best for him. As parents you must understand." Nation added, hoping they would think this.

"No. No I don't. Brad doesn't need to be trussed up like a turkey. There are drugs to keep him quiet."

Harry shook his head.

"We used them, all of them." She answered quickly.

"And none of them worked?" Emily, Janet's mum, gasped.

"No." Nation shook her head.

"Then double the strength." Harry shouted.

"We did." Nation said calmly.

"We know our job." Cosmo said, slightly offended.

"We also know how you feel. We're not strangers to confusion." Nation said.

"We're not confused." Emily sighed.

"Well I am god damn it. You trust Brad with this crowd pleaser?" He asked Janet.

Cosmo began to sing and circled Brad's cell.

"I'm not a locum with motives to suture myself  
I've been a cynic for too many years  
Playing doctor and nurse  
It can't be good for your health  
I've seen clinics, with those gimmicks  
In Tangiers."

Nation closed the cage door on Janet's parents and sang a verse of her own circling the cage the opposite way to Cosmo.

"But if you open your heart to a smooth operator  
He'll take you for all that you've got  
He'll hand you a curse that'll be with you later  
It'll shake you the way he takes off  
Like a shot."

Then Cosmo sang.

"You need a bit of…"

Ricky, Laura and Nation joined in.

"Oh shock treatment."

Cosmo grabbed Bert's stick and snapped it as Nation ripped his glasses off and stamped on them. They shattered with a pleasing crunch. Bert pretended his sight had miraculously come back to him.

"Yes you're jumping like a real live wire  
You need a bit of…" Cosmo sang again.

"Oh shock treatment."

Cosmo walked Bert over to Laura with Janet following.

"So look out mister, don't you blow your last resistor  
For a vista that'll mystify you!"

He gently pushed Laura over to the cage and left Bert and Janet dancing to her verse. She climbed onto Brad's cage and sang.

"You're blinded by romance, you're blinded by science  
Your condition is critically grave  
But don't expect mercy from such an alliance  
Suspicion of traditions so new wave."

Cosmo had sneaked back into Brad's cage.

Ricky began to take pictures first of Janet, then Janet and Bert, Janet, Bert and her parents and finally Laura and Nation joined the picture while Cosmo sang.

"You need a bit of…"

"Oh shock treatment."

"Yes you're jumping like a real live wire  
You need a bit of…"

"Oh shock treatment."

"So look out mister, don't you blow your last resistor  
For a sister that'll certify you!  
Fy you, fy you."

"You need a bit of…"

"Oh shock treatment."

"Yes you're jumping like a real live wire  
You need a bit of…"

"Oh shock treatment."

"So look out mister, don't you blow your last resistor  
For a sister that'll certify you!  
Fy you, fy you, fy you."

Everyone jumped up and began dancing around Brad's cage, not even Janet's parents seemed concerned about Brad any more.


	56. Night Night Janet

They danced out of the ward and out into the main set where Ralph met them.

Cosmo and Nation watched as Ralph welcomed Janet to rehearsals. She spotted a huge picture of Farley Flavours being carried in and asked if she could have one. Macy took Janet to her dressing room to freshen up, much to the disappointment of the fans that had crowded around her.

Bert took Nation and Cosmo to one side and produced two jars of pills.

"Tell Janet's parents that you've found pills that will help Brad. Give him these pink ones, they're just a sedative. The green ones are just placebos, you can use them to prove your theory that they didn't work. Just tell them they're a very high dose." He instructed.

Nation wasn't really paying much attention, instead she watched one of Janet's fans storm off when Ralph told her she couldn't have an introduction.

"Bert, could you spare a moment?" Ralph interrupted.

"Of course." He replied, shoving the two jars into Nation's hands.

As he walked off, she shook them angrily and looked at her brother. How dare he tell them what to do.

They joined Janet and followed her to the dressing room. Neely stopped her on the way with her camera crew.

"Janet a quick word. Could you tell our viewers what exactly you will be representing tonight?" She asked.

"Uh – Sanity For Today." Janet smiled and walked off up the stairs as the crowd clapped.

As they passed, Nation and Cosmo smiled at the camera.

When they reached the dressing room, Janet sat at the bar and nibbled on the little treats on the counter. Cosmo and Nation stepped behind the bar, Nation starting to make cocktails and Cosmo joined Janet with the nibbles. Macy stayed at the door.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" She asked.

"Well…how about a little music." Janet said.

Macy turned on the radio and tuned in to a station.

"Is this station ok?"

"Yes it's fine." Janet sighed.

Macy returned to her place by the door.

"Is there anything else you'd like Janet?"

"Yeah, a new carpet. I hate the colour. Don't you?"

Janet stood up and walked around, staring with disgust at the carpet. Macy left the room and as she did they could hear the crowd chanting Janet's name. Janet returned to her seat.

"It's only one night Janet. Don't forget who we're doing this for." Nation reminded her.

"Who?" Janet asked confused.

"Brad." Cosmo answered.

"You know I'm getting awfully sick of hearing about that emotional cripple." She shouted, snatching a nibble out of Cosmo's hand. Cosmo and Nation stared at her in disbelief and watched her disappear behind her mirrors. "I've got a lot going for me. I'm going places. I'm going to be someone. I'm going to win my way into the lives and hearts of the people even if I have to kill to do it. I'll make the pathetic little crones love me. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here with you, I should be with my people."

She walked out of the room and onto the balcony. They heard the fans screaming as she went out. Nation looked at Cosmo, speechless.

"I think we've created a monster."

Nation shook her head.

"I have to agree with you there." Cosmo murmured. "This is all Bert's fault."

Nation stared out the door to the balcony, not knowing what to say. They wanted Janet to forget Brad but they never wanted her to turn out like this. Cosmo had hoped that by mentioning Brad she would come back to Earth a little but it had just made her worse.

He had an idea. He nudged Nation who looked up at him annoyed. Before she could say anything, he picked up the jar of sedatives and smiled. She raised her eyebrows and smiled back, holding her hand out. He tipped some out of the jar and she dropped them into Janet's drink. Nation swirled the glass around, helping the pills dissolve quicker.

"That should keep her quiet until the show." Cosmo smirked.

"You're a genius." Nation smiled and kissed him on the lips.

She walked out onto the balcony and handed Janet the drink. Janet took a huge gulp.

"This is Janet. She's a phenomenon." Nation smiled down at the audience as Janet took another sip.

Janet sang a short verse.

"So if you're looking for a standard to which you can aspire  
Then baby  
Look at me!  
Oh oh oh!  
Look at me!"

She stumbled and grabbed hold of Nation. Nation tried to hold her up.

"I think you need a little rest. You've got a big night ahead of you." Nation sneered.

She helped Janet into the dressing room and plonked her onto the sofa. Cosmo watched triumphantly.

"Drink up your drink Janet. It's one of Nation's specialities."

Cosmo almost burst out laughing as he said it.

Janet sipped the last of her drink and lay down. Her head swayed and then dropped as she fell unconscious.

Nation walked over to Cosmo and hugged him.


	57. Remembering

"Reminder, wardrobe check for Faith Factory medical outfits." The intercom shouted.

"Oh yes, I'd better go and make sure it's all ready for us." Cosmo sighed.

He kissed Nation and walked out of the room, turning at the door and taking one last look at her and then leaving reluctantly. Nation sighed.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked Janet's sleeping form. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. A loud knock on the door startled her and she almost dropped the bottle. She groaned and opened it to find the band waiting outside. "Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Can we see Janet?" Oscar, the lead singer begged, trying to look over Nation's shoulder for her.

"Err…not right now. Janet's sleeping but if you wait outside I'll call you when she wakes."

She slammed the door in their faces and went back to her drink.

Nation stared around at the room. When would they be back on their home planet? How long was it going to take? Why had her brother supposedly forgotten the plan and was satisfied with making television programmes? Was it part of his plan? Nation found herself thinking these questions.

At that moment, Laura and Ricky walked into the room. She smiled at them, relieved.

"We've just seen Cosmo, he told us what happened with Janet. Well done." Laura giggled.

Ricky glanced at Janet's limp form and laughed. They joined Nation at the bar and she poured them both a drink. Laura twirled a piece of hair around her fingers, Nation smiled.

"I can remember when I first met you. I could never imagine you with long hair, now it's hard for me to remember the short, red hair." She chuckled.

"I know, I can hardly remember it. What about you? You've lost that beautiful accent you used to have." Laura smiled.

"Oh no I haven't." She said in her husky Transylvanian accent.

"How do you do it? I mean, how can you speak with such a good English accent with your own strong accent?" Laura asked amazed.

"When we were in England, I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb so I practiced and well…I just haven't been able to stop." Nation shrugged, still in her Transylvanian accent.

"Did Cosmo have the same trouble?" Ricky asked, he was slightly hypnotised and amazed by Nation's voice, he had never heard her like this.

"No, for some reason he never picked up the accent of our home planet."

She shook her head, frowning slightly.

"Huh, how about that." Ricky laughed.

"Aaw, has Ricky fallen in love with Nation's pretty accent?" Laura smirked.

"No."

He shook his head and turned a deep scarlet colour. Laura and Nation fell about laughing.

"Is this better?" Nation asked in her English accent.

Ricky nodded slightly and turned purple.

"Final reminder. Wardrobe check for Faith Factory medical outfits. Wardrobe check for Faith Factory medical outfits." The intercom shouted again.

Nation frowned.

"I thought Cosmo had gone to sort it out."

"He did. We saw him in wardrobe." Laura nodded, also frowning.

"Were you having your uniforms fitted?" Nation asked.

"Err…no…Cosmo walked in on us…" Laura blushed the same colour as Ricky.

"Oh, classy." Nation laughed. "In wardrobe, hmm."

"You've got no room to talk." Laura giggled.

The three laughed crazily.


	58. Never Enough Time

Cosmo walked into the room.

"There you are. How come they were shouting for another wardrobe check?" Nation asked him while she poured him a drink.

"Thanks. I don't know, I guess they didn't know I was down there already." Cosmo shrugged.

He stepped behind the bar and placed an arm around Nation.

"We'd better go and make our rounds." Laura sighed to Ricky.

"Yeah. See you later."

Ricky waved to Cosmo and Nation.

"See you." They called back.

Cosmo hugged Nation closer. She slipped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. They glanced at Janet as she murmured in her sleep. Nation untangled herself from him and walked over to Janet. She took the glass out of her limp hand and picked up the lemon slice that had fallen off the glass and onto Janet's leg. Nation took a bite out of the lemon and walked back over to the bar. She placed the glass down.

"I needed something refreshing." She sighed as she ate the rest of the slice.

Cosmo looked at her with his eyebrows raised. There was something different about her.

"Bert…Cosmo…Nation…" Janet mumbled.

"She's dreaming." Said Nation after she'd checked Janet was still asleep.

"That's it!" Cosmo shouted.

"Sh…what's it? Nation whispered.

"You...you're using your Transylvanian accent. I knew there was something different." He beamed.

"Yes."

She told him of how they were talking about it and how Ricky had been hypnotised by it.

"You do seem to have that effect." Cosmo nodded, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face.

Nation laughed and wound her arms around Cosmo's neck. They swayed slightly for a couple of minutes staring into each other's eyes. Cosmo reached down and kissed her. She sighed happily and kissed him back.

"So about this shower thing." Nation smirked.

"Yes?" He smiled back.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You could've joined me. I wouldn't have minded." She laughed.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess it was just fun watching you and listening to your beautiful voice when you sang. I thought you'd be angry with me." He shrugged.

"Why would I be angry? Why do you think I left the door unlocked?"

"I always thought you'd forgotten to do it." He laughed.

"No. I wanted you to come in, I always waited for you. I didn't think you'd come in." She sighed.

"You could've asked. I wouldn't have bit you…well…not hard." He smirked and nibbled her neck.

"Then it's agreed. We shower together." She shivered in deep pleasure as he stroked her spine. He undid her dress a little so he could uncover her shoulders and kissed them. "Have we got time?" She whispered.

"You're unstoppable. How many times have we done it these past couple of days?"

He shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't help it. You're too irresistible." She told him.

She sat on the bar and pulled him closer. He kissed her and then broke away.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we don't have enough time."

"We won't be long. If we just do it, we can be done in plenty of time for the show. Please?" She begged.

Nation pulled him in for another kiss and held his lips tight to hers so he couldn't break away but he was too strong.

"No." He chuckled.

"Aaw…please?"

She started to undo the rest of her dress. Cosmo watched, sweating slightly. He kissed her again passionately and she laughed in victory. She took his hands and placed them on her chest. He kept them there for a few seconds before building up the strength to pull himself away.

"No." He repeated firmly.

"Aaw…but…oh ok." She sighed.

She hopped down off the bar and went to button her dress back up.

"Let me do it." He smiled.

Nation immediately let go as Cosmo reached for her. Before he did up each button, he kissed the patch of skin it would cover until eventually her dress was fastened. He glanced at her face and noticed her eyes were closed and a smile was spread across her face. He kissed up her neck and onto her lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


	59. The Band

"Hello. Can we see Janet yet?" A voice called from behind the door.

"Janet's still sleeping. I'll let you know when she wakes up." Nation shouted back.

They could hear moaning from outside. Cosmo walked over to Janet and laughed. It looked like she was going to be out for a very long time.

"I think we should wake her up soon." He said to Nation.

"Wait a few more minutes. I want a bit longer before we wake her up."

Nation rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Cosmo nodded.

"How long do we have before she needs to be ready?"

"I think she needs to be ready for about seven so I guess…an hour and a half."

"Then how come we haven't got time?" Nation pouted.

"You know how long it takes us."

He pointed at her, smiling.

"Yes…I suppose we do need longer."

She ran over and jumped into his arms. He caught her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Can you remember when we were little and I always used to jump on you?" She grinned.

"You always used to make me fall over." He laughed at the memory. "I remember when I went away on camp with my class for a week. When I got back, you jumped on me and told me you were never going to let me go anywhere without you again. You followed me around like a little lost sheep for weeks."

"I missed you and I was scared that you'd go away and never come back. I didn't want you to leave me on my own with our terrible parents."

"You know I would never have left you with them."

He kissed her and then put her down.

"Is she awake yet?" An impatient voice floated through the door.

"Hang on, she's just waking." Nation sighed.

Cosmo walked back behind the bar as Nation stepped towards Janet.

"Janet? Janet? Wake up Janet. You've got guests." She smiled as Janet's eyes flickered open. "You can come in now!" She called over her shoulder.

Nation headed back to Cosmo as the band entered excitedly.

They watched over the conversation between Janet and the band.

The conversation ended when Janet passed out again. Oscar looked up at them in panic.

"Is she alright?" He asked them.

"Yes, she's just a little tired. Why don't you come back later when Janet's feeling better?" Cosmo suggested whilst herding them out of the room.

"Ok." Oscar called as Cosmo closed the door on them.

"I think we gave her too strong a dose." Cosmo said watching Janet sleeping.

"Yes, it was only meant to knock her out for a little while." Nation nodded.

"Oh well." Cosmo shrugged taking his place next to Nation.


	60. Dressing Room

Laura and Ricky walked back into the room.

"Ralph wants us all down in wardrobe. He says Bert will come and look after Janet while we change. And guess who decided to turn up. Vance! I'll kill him when the show's over." Laura told them.

Nation laughed as the four walked out and headed for the wardrobe.

"But doesn't Bert have to get changed too?" Nation asked confused.

"He changed hours ago. He's very keen to…look after Janet."

Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"I'll bet he is." Cosmo laughed. Nation elbowed him hard in the stomach as they walked into the wardrobe room. "Ouch!"

"There you are. Get changed and hurry." Ralph ordered.

They saw that he and Macy were already in their new uniforms.

The four changed in silence when Janet's parents walked in.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Weiss. Would you like to change into your outfits now?" Macy asked them in a much more polite way than Ralph.

They split into the four booths, adding the finishing touches. Ricky and Laura in one, Ralph and Macy in another, then Cosmo and Nation and finally Janet's parents.

Nation and Cosmo grabbed a handful of stethoscopes and handed them out to everyone and then returned to their own booth as Janet's parents began to sing.

After their verse, Cosmo and Nation sang in turn. Cosmo struggled to get his glove on and sang.

"With neurosis in perfusion."

"And psychosis in your soul." Sang Nation.

"Eliminate confusion."

"And hide inside a brand new role!" They sang together, dancing out of their booth and to the other end of the room as Macy and Ralph sang their own verse.

At the end of this, Ricky and Laura took a turn. Cosmo winced as Laura ripped a piece off her skirt to make it even shorter.

Their verse ended with everyone except Cosmo and Nation, grabbing a full length mirror and dancing around the room with it. They lined up in the centre of the room and pushed the mirrors away from them, making it look like there were two lines. Cosmo and Nation walked down the middle singing together.

"When heaven's in the music  
Hell is in control  
The angel's got the voices  
But the devil's got the rock and roll!"

They danced into a booth as everyone sang.

"We may look we're phoney medics  
But we took our look from a book by Frederick's  
Oh look what I did to my id – id!  
Look what I did to my id."

They all grouped together in the middle to end the song.

"Right guys, let's all get to our positions." Ralph smiled. "Mr and Mrs Weiss if you'd like to get seated on set with Ricky and Nurse Ansalong." Laura and Ricky led them out of the room and to the set. "You two can get Janet ready." He ordered.

"Of course." Nation smiled through gritted teeth.

She pulled Cosmo out of the room.

"He's just like Bert." He spat.

"I know. You need to learn to calm it." She hissed back.


	61. Cosmo's Barbie Doll

When they reached Janet's dressing room, they found her sitting in front of a mirror, eyes glazed over. Her hair and make-up had been done. Bert looked up as they walked over to Janet.

"She just needs her dress and hat now. I'll leave you to sort those out."

He walked out of the room. It wasn't until they looked back at Janet that they saw two of the band members sitting with her.

"Oh, hello again." Nation smiled.

"Hey." Oscar nodded.

They walked over to Janet. Cosmo began massaging Janet's shoulders as Nation sat on the side with her back to the mirror so she could face Janet.

"Oh Brad." She mumbled.

"He's an emotional cripple remember? Even he wouldn't like to see you like this."

Nation shook her head.

The door opened and Ralph stepped through closely followed by Neely and her crew.

"Listen Ralph, I just want to speak with someone. If I don't get in now, right now, there's going to be trouble!" She argued.

"Later Neely, ok?" He shouted back.

"Ralph!"

He pushed her out and slammed the door in her face. He turned to Cosmo and Nation.

"How is she?" He asked. Nation shrugged and looked at Janet. "Well come on. Farley's expecting her any minute." He spotted the band members. "You guys get your asses in front of those cameras and try and earn yourselves a reputation, ok? Well move!" He shouted.

Nation rolled her eyes at Cosmo as the boys jumped up. Ralph walked out of the room and as he did they heard Neely.

"We just want to ask a few questions. We've got to know what happened!"

"These are for you Janet." Oscar whispered, placing some pills in front of her.

"They'll make you feel a whole lot better." The other guy beamed.

"Yeah!" Oscar laughed.

Nation picked up the pills and examined them. When they left the room she threw them behind her.

"Amateurs." She sighed.

She took some of the pink pills out of her pocket and tipped Janet's head back. She poured the pills down her throat and her and Cosmo shook Janet violently so she would swallow them. This time they only gave her enough to feel relaxed.

"Are you sure she won't fall asleep again?" Nation asked, watching Janet closely, looking for signs of her falling unconscious.

"She won't." Cosmo shook his head. "Now let's get Janet in her dress…erm…I'll leave you to do that."

Nation laughed and watched him step out of the room.

"Come on Janet it's time to get you dressed." She spoke to Janet as if she was a child. Janet obeyed every order that Nation gave her and in no time she was wearing the new dress Cosmo had made for her. "Cosmo! You can come in now!" She called.

Cosmo walked in and stared at Janet.

"It's wonderful, even if I do say so myself." He grinned.

"You've done an excellent job." Nation complimented.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Maybe one day I'll design you a special outfit." He said with a mischievous smile.

"And what will it look like?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm thinking…not much material…black suits you most…" He smiled.

"Don't I already have an outfit like that?" She laughed.

"Oh yes…well…hm…how about an even better idea…you can wear…nothing at all…" He whispered in her ear.

"Wonderful idea." She giggled.

He nibbled her ear and stroked her thigh with his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Janet mumbled behind them. Nation jumped and turned around.

"I forgot she was there." Cosmo sighed.

Nation looked at Cosmo and laughed.

"Come here, you've got lipstick all over you." She snorted.

Cosmo looked in the mirror and joined in her laughter. He let her wipe off the lipstick and then turned back to Janet.

"How are we feeling Janet?" He smiled at her.

"I'm…ok…" She mumbled.

"Wonderful." Nation smiled after reapplying her lipstick. "I bet you're looking forward to your appearance on Faith Factory."

"Uh huh." Janet nodded slowly.

"Right, let's see you with the hat on. Nation would you do the honours?"

"Of course."

She picked up the hat and placed it gently on her head. Cosmo stepped back and frowned.

"There's something missing." He sighed. "Aha!" He picked up some little decorations and added them to the hat. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's great." Nation nodded.

Cosmo took the hat off Janet's head and placed it on the side.

"I hope they don't expect me to make her a dress everyday." He sighed.

"Why?" She asked in shock.

"Two reasons, one, ok I like doing it but not everyday, it just ruins it for me. Two, it means I spend less time with you." He explained.

"Aaw, you're so sweet."

She kissed him and hugged him tight.

"It won't take long now, I promise. Soon we'll be back on our planet and we'll be the new leaders." He whispered. "We won't have to hide our feelings for each other any longer."

She looked up at him confused.

"What brought that on?"

"I don't know, it just sort of popped into my head." He frowned, confused himself.


	62. Winding Up Farley

Bert walked into the room and smirked as Nation and Cosmo quickly broke apart.

"Janet's ready I see." He beamed. Janet looked up at the sound of her name and then looked back into the mirror, the glazed look still in her eyes. "Is she ok?" Bert frowned.

"Er – nerves. Yes, she's just nervous." Nation lied quickly.

"Hmm…well anyway, Farley's holding a conference in his office." He said.

"We're on our way." Cosmo nodded.

As Bert clicked the door shut, Nation looked back to Cosmo, eyes wide.

"That was close." She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I don't think he bought the whole nerves thing but…oh well." Cosmo shrugged.

They walked out of the room and headed for Farley's office behind the huge neon Denton sign.

When they entered, they saw Ralph, Macy, Bert and Farley already sitting at the huge table. They were surrounded by Neely and her crew.

"Mac and Nation. Come and join us." Farley smiled gesturing to them. They sat down to Farley's right, Cosmo growled under his breath as Bert moved his chair closer to him. Farley poured them each a glass of wine as Ralph offered Nation a cigarette. "So how is it down in Crazy Town?"

"Good, stressful at times but good." Nation nodded.

"I heard you had some trouble with a squirrel guy yesterday." Farley laughed.

Cosmo glared at Bert, he was obviously telling Farley everything that went on in Dentonvale.

"Yes, he gave poor Nurse Ansalong a hard time yesterday but I think she managed to sort everything out in the end." He told them.

"Well, you do get some weirdoes down there." Farley shook his head and sniggered. "So how's our Miss Mental Health?"

"She's great, can't wait to be on the show. She's very nervous though." Nation smiled.

"Really? She'll get over those nerves soon once she's used to appearing on television." Farley smiled.

Nation and Cosmo glanced at each other as Farley seemed to wander off into a dream. Cosmo smirked as he thought of something.

"She's a wonderful woman but I think she's forgetting about Brad. She hasn't been down to see him." Cosmo said sadly.

Nation could still see the smile in his eyes though.

Farley's head snapped up and he glared angrily for a second at Cosmo but then he composed himself and smiled.

"Well maybe that's the best thing for Janet. She needs someone stable in her life. Someone who really loves her." He said.

"I guess, but it's going to break Brad's heart if Janet forgets him completely." Cosmo smirked.

He tried to hide it with his glass by pretending to take a sip of wine.


	63. Faith Factory

Macy left the room to fetch Janet while the others stood to the side. Neely and her crew immediately surrounded Farley.

A few moments later, Macy and Janet entered the room. Janet looked at Farley in confusion. She seemed to recognise him.

"Brad?" She frowned.

"Er…no Janet this is Farley Flavours, you know the man who's going to make you a star." Nation told her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Janet." He whispered taking her hand and kissing it.

She stared at him still frowning, she could see his face in her mind but it was on Brad.

"Macy why don't you take Janet and get her in position." Ralph suggested after a long silence.

Macy guided Janet out of the room. Farley stared after her with a smile on his face.

"I think it's time we go down to the show." Bert said.

They walked onto the set and took their places. Macy sat down next to Ricky leaving the end chair for Ralph. Bert had gone to wait in the wings as he wasn't to be on the set at that moment. Nation and Cosmo stood either side of the microphone as Ralph spoke into it. He introduced Janet and the crowd went wild as she entered the set and made her way to her throne. Nation stepped up to the microphone.

"Isn't she lovely?" She beamed.

"I love you baby!" Emily cried.

"She walks in beauty." Nation continued.

"That's my little girl! That a girl Janet!" Harry shouted.

"We love you baby!" Emily called again.

"We all love Janet. Who do we love?" Nation shouted to the audience.

"Janet!" They screamed back.

"The dress Janet is wearing has been given by Crème de la Crème Modes of down town Denton and we've been asked that you take note of the individual styling and exquisite tailoring. This is just one of the many gifts that's so freely and generously given to Janet, the first of, we hope, many. Miss Mental Health!" Nation said as Janet sat down on her throne and the audience went crazy.

She stepped back into her position as Ralph went up to the microphone. He introduced the president. The whole set gasped as a small man in a suit walked onto the set and up to the microphone. Emily, Harry, Laura, Ricky and Macy stood up in respect. When he introduced himself to be the president of an automobile company, they sat down again in disappointment. He produced keys and explained that he would be giving Janet a free, almost new convertible.

As he described the features, Cosmo's eyes lit up. He had gotten to know a lot about cars during his time on Earth and knew that this was an amazing car. The audience cheered as he walked over to Janet and went to give her the keys. Cosmo ran over to him.

"I'd better look after those, Janet has a lot to do tonight and she may lose them." Cosmo told him.

"Oh." He shrugged and handed him the keys.

Cosmo shoved them greedily into his pocket and escorted him off stage. Ralph stepped up to the microphone again as Cosmo made his way back to his place. Ralph told the audience that Janet was speechless, making them groan in disappointment. They soon cheered as he introduced Bert, now pretending that he'd got his sight back. The audience stared in amazement. Bert took Ralph's place at the microphone.

"Hoopla Denton!" He cried.

"Hoopla Bert!" The audience shouted back.

"Thank you, welcome." He beamed.

"What's cooking Bert?" Ralph smiled.

"I'll tell you what's cooking buddy and I'll tell you too you guys. She made the blind see and it was a gift. Who was the gift from? Let's hear an F for…"

Cosmo and Nation pointed to a huge picture of Farley behind them as the audience shouted.

"Farley!"

"And another F for…" Bert called.

They pointed to the picture again.

"Flavours!" The audience screamed.

Nation and Cosmo pointed to where Farley was entering, the audience went wild as he made his way up to the microphone. He made his speech and began walking towards Janet. He kissed Janet's hand.


	64. Catastrophe

Suddenly, Brad came bursting through the huge picture of Janet closely followed by Betty and Judge Oliver Wright. Cosmo and Nation gasped and looked at each other in panic. Would they lose their jobs for this? Would they be blamed for Brad escaping?

They watched helplessly as Brad announced to the whole world that he was Farley's twin brother. How had he found out? Janet obviously didn't know so they'd assumed that Brad didn't know. Maybe Betty and Oliver had found out and told him.

"Brad!" Janet gasped as she recognised him.

"Arrest that man he's committed to our care." Cosmo shouted to Vance who was standing by the side of the audience.

Vance stepped up to the stage.

"I never signed your contract. He's not going anywhere." Janet sneered.

Cosmo stamped his foot and glared at his sister. The contract. They had forgotten all about it. Nation shrugged helplessly. He went and stood next to her and they watched Farley and Brad staring at each other with deep loathing. It was silent in the set as everyone watched them. Farley finally broke the silence.

"Take no notice of him! He's mad." He called to the audience.

They gasped.

"I'm as sane as you are." The audience gasped again. "Saner!"

Cosmo pushed Farley out of the way.

"And he was only with us for one day!" He announced nervously.

The audience cheered.

He took his place next to Nation. They watched as Ralph apologised to Farley and the audience for what just happened. Farley shook it off and turned to Janet. She stared down at Brad and then at Farley, trying to decide her path. She bent down and helped Brad to his feet, making it clear who she had chosen. Farley stared at her in complete shock.

"Out." He said quietly. "Out, out, out!" He shouted.

Nation and Cosmo joined in as everyone else started chanting and pointing to the door. They stopped as Vance led Brad, Janet, Betty and Oliver off stage and into the Denton Dossier office where he would lock them in until the morning.

Nation and Cosmo laughed and clapped in the appropriate places even though they felt everything was a disaster. Farley motioned to Macy. He picked her to help him close the new show as Janet would have done if Brad hadn't have interrupted them. Nation and Cosmo clapped along with everyone.

"This could be worse than the old series." Nation whispered to Cosmo.

"In the old series we never had a convertible." He smiled.

He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and flipped them around his fingers. Nation smiled in utter delight.

Farley gave Macy the kiss of approval that closed the show. Ralph watched jealously.

"Now, will you follow me, down the DTV trail, to Dentonvale?" He bellowed.

"Dentonvale!" The audience screamed.

They jumped out of their seats and ran across the set. Farley, Ralph, Bert and Macy led the way to the entrance of the maze. Nation, Cosmo, Ricky and Laura handed out free straight jackets to everyone as they ran down the corridors to Dentonvale.


	65. Party

Once everyone had ran past, they joined the crowd and headed for their office where the staff would celebrate. On the way, Ricky grabbed his camera from his room.

When they reached their office, everyone was waiting for them.

"Hey, Mac and Nation!" Farley cried.

"Mr Flavours we're sorry about the Brad thing, we have no idea how that happened. When we left him he was secured in his cage." Nation apologised.

"Forget it." Farley beamed.

Vance walked into the room.

"It's ok, they're locked in the office." Vance told them, answering the questioning glances everyone gave him.

"Vance, I've got a bone to pick with you. We needed you yesterday, the squirrel guy got loose about three times. It took us hours to get him back in his cage." Laura spat.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault he got out." He argued back.

"Well you normally guard the cage door when we go in and out, that's how he got out yesterday. Well…I don't know how he got out one of the times…but still." She shouted.

"Ok, ok. I get it, it's all my fault." He sighed, giving in.

"Er…how about a celebratory drink?" Nation suggested, changing the subject.

Cosmo and Nation sat in their places behind their desk.

"Before we do, I'd like to say a few words. Even though we lost Janet, I still think the show will be a hit." Farley smiled.

"Because that's the reason he wanted Janet." Cosmo mumbled into Nation's ear sarcastically.

She stifled a giggle and pretended to cough.

"We have a great team right here." Farley pointed around the room. "I'd like to thank Mac and Nation for their great work. Laura and Ricky for the way they handle things down here. Ralph and Macy you are great at organising things around here, if it wasn't for you two, things would be hectic. Bert, the great Bert Schnick what would I do without you? Right, now we've got that out of the way, let's party!"

"Hey, let me get a picture of everyone." Ricky shouted.

They all crowded around Cosmo and Nation's desk and smiled. Ricky clicked his camera and filled the room with light for a few seconds. As he took some more photos, Cosmo popped the cork on a Champaign bottle. He poured everyone a drink and as they raised their glasses everyone sang.

"Denton, Denton, you've got no pretension  
You're where the heart is you're ok!  
Denton, Denton, you've got no pretension  
You're where the heart is you're ok!"

Nation and Cosmo jumped out of their seats and began pulling files out of the cabinet. Everyone copied, though they didn't do it for the same reason they had.

Cosmo and Nation were one step away from taking over the Earth, now they had the world's attention, it would be so easy.

They continued to sing.

"Denton, Denton, I'd just like to mention  
You're the acceptable face  
Of the human race  
You're Denton, Denton USA!"

"You guys are great." Farley shouted over the noise of the others.

Nation laughed wildly as she threw more files into the air.

Vance went to check on the prisoners and came back looking panicked.

"They've escaped and they've stolen the car!" He shouted.

Nation looked disappointed and then shrugged.

A few hours later and everyone was pretty drunk, Nation and Laura had taken their shoes off because their feet had begun to hurt from dancing around too much. Macy and Ralph had gone home after a couple of drinks, they found getting drunk and celebrating with the others beneath them. Bert had also left and gone back to his room. Farley was kissing Neely rather passionately in the corner. Cosmo was a little more sober than Nation.

"Come on you, time for bed I think." He sighed.

"Hey, I'll decide when I go to bed." She frowned. "Cosmo, can we go to bed now? Goodnight Laura, Ricky. Hey, I love you guys."

She gripped them both in a tight hug. Laura started crying, overcome with emotion.

"I love you too Nation." She sobbed.

"Ok that's enough alcohol for you." Laughed Ricky.

"Can we go to bed too? I'm feeling a little…"

She fell unconscious into Ricky's arms. He rolled his eyes and carried her out of the room.

"Let's go Nation."

Cosmo wrapped one of Nation's arms around his neck and held her around the waist.

As they walked back to their room, Nation stumbled more than once and soon they were both crying with laughter.

When they finally reached their room, Nation pulled Cosmo's face into hers. She kissed him roughly and hugged him tight. He started to take off her jacket but she pulled away.

"I'll do that." She smiled.

She took as long as she could with each item of clothing, teasing him.

When she'd finally done undressing, she flopped down onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the soft bed she fell asleep. Cosmo stared at her.

"Nation?" He whispered. "Come on stop teasing."

He climbed onto the bed and kissed her, undressing as he did. She lay lifeless and limp underneath him. He frowned at her, she was definitely asleep. He sighed and pulled her under the covers. Cosmo climbed in next to her and held her in his arms. He had wanted her so badly throughout the day but he couldn't have her.

After a few hours of fighting the urge to shake her awake and taking her then and there, he fell asleep.


	66. Morning After

They had not set the alarm for the next day as it was one of their days off. This meant that when Cosmo had finally woken up, it was one o'clock in the afternoon. As he watched Nation sleep, his desires came flooding back to him. As if hearing his thoughts, Nation's eyes fluttered open.

"Argh, my head." She groaned.

"Are you ok?" He asked, kissing her.

"I am now." She smiled. "Could you get me an aspirin please?"

"Sure." Cosmo pulled on his robe and walked over to the cupboard. He took out the aspirin and popped one into Nation's hand. "I'll just go get you some water."

"No. It's ok." She mumbled and swallowed the aspirin.

He took off his robe and climbed back into bed with her. He kissed her and stroked her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Cosmo pulled away and looked down at his sister. Her hair was spread out on her pillow like a fiery halo.

"At last." He whispered and kissed her again.

She laughed lightly and then stopped as her head spun.

"Give me a few minutes to let the aspirin kick in." She said, rubbing her head.

He sighed.

"Ok, but we are going to do this, you have no idea how hard it's been to stop myself from grabbing you and just…"

He closed his eyes.

"Well, I thought it was just me that felt like that." Nation giggled.

Cosmo looked up at Nation and grinned. He put his arm around her and drifted back off into a light sleep.

He eventually woke when he felt Nation's hot lips brushing his neck.

"Mmmm…the aspirin kicked in then." He mumbled, opening his eyes and smiling.

"Uh huh." She nodded and kissed him again.

"Finally." Cosmo whispered, rolling on top of her.

She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What are we going to do with our day off?" She asked, smiling menacingly.

"I have a few ideas." He whispered.

"I wonder what they could be." She laughed.

"You'll see."

He kissed down her neck and shoulders, nibbling slightly.

"Harder." Nation whispered.

He looked at her in surprise. She normally liked him to bite her softly, it sent shivers down her spine. He obeyed and bit down hard, drawing blood from her neck. She gasped and shivered in absolute pleasure. It was a completely new experience for him. He loved the feel of her writhe in pain and ecstasy underneath him. He licked the blood off her and sucked gently.

"You taste good." He breathed in her ear.

"Cosmo I need you…inside me." She begged. She tightened the grip her legs had around his waist and pushed her hips forward. This was strange, she'd never begged for it like this before. He just couldn't resist teasing her. Cosmo held onto her hips as he kissed her stomach and the top of her thighs. "Please…Cosmo plea-oh God!"

She cried as he plunged himself into her.

After what seemed like hours, Nation could feel him reaching his peak inside her as the pace quickened. She grinned and laughed wildly as she felt his warm fluids trickle down her legs. He collapsed onto the bed beside her, kissing her passionately.

"I think we're going to need a shower." Cosmo laughed looking at the sticky liquid that covered them both and the bed. "Why don't you go and get it ready while I get rid of these sheets." He smiled.

"Ok." She nodded, butterflies still fluttering in her stomach.

She pulled Cosmo into another kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Nation grabbed her robe and put it on. Before she left, she peeked out the door to see if anyone was in the corridor, she didn't want anyone to see the liquid dripping from her legs.

When she saw the coast was clear, she ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She slipped out of her robe and threw it on the floor. Nation stepped into the shower and turned it on, sighing under the hot water.

Pulling the curtains across in case someone accidentally walked in, she heard the door lock click shut. Footsteps made their way over to her. She smiled.

"Hurry up, I'm waiting." She called.

When she didn't get an answer, she pulled back the curtain and screamed.


	67. Traumatic Experience

Bert was standing close to her with a devilish smile on his face. She grabbed the curtain and pulled it across so it covered her.

"Good morning Nation." He smirked, stepping closer to her.

"Bert, what do think you're doing? Get out!" She screamed.

"Don't be like that Nation. I only want to…talk to you." He pouted.

"Cosmo!" She shouted.

"He can't hear you. Sound proof walls remember." He laughed.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I told you I just want to talk…well after that is." He leered.

Nation backed up against the tiled wall, still gripping the shower curtain as Bert stepped into the shower. He took off his clothes and ripped the curtain out of her hand. It was yanked from the rail and it fell to the floor. She tried to cover herself up but Bert had already seen her. Licking his lips, he grabbed her around the waist. She opened her mouth to scream but Bert forced his mouth onto hers, plunging his tongue into it. He was too strong for her to push him away. The door handle rattled as Cosmo tried to get in. Bert snapped his head to look towards the door and smiled.

"Cosmo!" Nation screamed.

"He can't hear you."

Bert shook his head smiling.

"Cosmo!" She bellowed, she had to try.

"It's no use." Bert laughed, stroking her inner thigh.

"Get your hands off me." Nation spat.

She dug her nails into Bert's arm causing him to gasp in pain. Throwing him off her, she started to run to the door. Bert caught her halfway and pushed her onto the floor. Anger filled his eyes as he lay on top of her.

"You won't get away that easily." He sneered and bit down on Nation's breast, blood poured over her.

As she screamed in agony, Bert bit down again on her other breast.

"Please…don't please…Bert please don't do this…" She begged, frightened tears ran down her cheeks. Bert cackled and felt her body with his hands, gripping her tightly between his legs. She tried to wriggle free but he held on tighter. She felt him pushing his fingers into her. "No…please don't…Bert please stop…why are you doing this?" She cried.

"I've wanted you since I set my eyes on you. That's why I followed you everywhere, but your stupid brother kept getting in the way…but now…" He smirked.

The door crashed open and Cosmo stood in the doorway. He saw Bert and Nation on the floor.

"Cosmo." She sobbed.

Cosmo flew across the room and threw Bert off Nation. He pushed him up against a wall and punched him in the face. Bert staggered and then found his feet. He lunged at Cosmo but Cosmo was too quick. Bert slipped and fell face forward, cracking his head on the corner of the cabinet. He slumped on the floor unconscious, blood spilling from his head.

Cosmo ran over to Nation who was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor staring at Bert's body. He scooped her into his arms and held her tightly, he could feel her shaking. She clung to him like a child.

"It's ok. Everything's alright." He whispered, rocking her gently and stroking her hair.

He glared at Bert's body, resisting the urge to go over and totally mutilate him.

"I tried to get away…I tried…but he…"

Nation collapsed into more tears.

"It's ok I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Come on we need to wash that blood off you." He whispered.

He helped Nation to her feet and led her over to the shower. He cleaned her down as she leant against him, shaking uncontrollably, her eyes wide with fright.

"Is he…dead?" She whispered, trying to keep her eyes off Bert's limp form.

The pool of blood now looked like a small lake.

"I think so." Cosmo nodded. He helped her out of the shower and wrapped her up in her thick robe. "Go back to our room, I'll have a quick shower and then sort this out."

He gestured over to Bert.

"What are we going to say?" Nation asked.

"We'll say it was an accident. He slipped over in the shower, grabbed the shower curtain but fell, hit his face on the side and cracked his head on the cabinet." He told her.

"How are we going to explain the door being busted? The walls are sound proof, we can't say we heard him yell." She panicked.

"Listen, I'll figure something out. You just go back to our room and relax."

He hugged her tight and kissed her. She walked slowly out of the bathroom. Cosmo turned and showered, ignoring Bert's naked corpse.

Nation collapsed onto her bed and cried some more. She had been so frightened, she had no idea what Bert would have done to her. Nation began shivering again at the thought. Her head filled with images of Bert raping her, biting her causing even more blood to pour from her and perhaps even killing her. She imagined Bert leaving her on the floor to bleed to death, a satisfied smile on his face and Cosmo finding her dead hours later. What if he had left her to die? How long would it have taken for someone to find her?

Cosmo walked back into the room wrapped in his own robe. He sat down on the bed and put his arms around her.

"What made you break down the door?" Nation asked.

"Well when I found the door locked I thought you were just teasing me. After a while when you didn't open it, I started to panic, I knew you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose. I could tell there was something wrong and it just sort of helped me break the door down. I'm glad I did." He whispered, trying to banish the image of Nation's frightened face staring up at him from underneath Bert.

"I'm so glad you did too." She mumbled, holding back more tears.

"We should dress quickly so no one else finds him and gets suspicious." He said.

They ran around the room dressing. Nation's head was spinning.

When they had finished, they went to find Farley. He was asleep in their office, Neely curled up next to him.

"Farley!" Nation shouted.

Farley and Neely jumped up surprised, their eyes trying to focus in the light. Neely glanced wide-eyed at Farley, wondering what had happened and how she'd got there. Farley gave her a disgusted look as he realised what had happened between them.

"What?" Farley spat.

"It's Bert. We found the door open to the bathroom and saw him lying on the floor unconscious. It looks like there's been a struggle or something." Cosmo explained hurriedly.

Farley jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Cosmo and Nation followed while Neely grumbled and lay back down and fell back to sleep.

"My God. Who would do such a thing?" He gasped as he spotted Bert's body.

"We don't know." Cosmo shook his head.

"Well, thanks you two. Go and have some coffee or something while I call the police." He sighed.

"Ok." Cosmo nodded.

He held Nation by the waist as they walked to the dining room. She was still trembling.

When they reached the room, Nation collapsed into a chair and held her head in her hands. Laura and Ricky stepped into the room. Laura looked like death.

"We just heard about Bert. What happened?" She asked. She looked over at Nation, silent tears slid down her face. "Nation? What's wrong?"

She pulled a chair next to her and held Nation like Cosmo had done earlier. Nation sobbed loudly as she held on to Laura. She tried to take deep breaths and calm herself down.

Nation explained everything that happened from thinking Cosmo had come into the bathroom and finding Bert, to Bert falling to his death.

"That bastard!" Ricky spat, his fists clenched.

"I wish I was there. I would've ripped that guys head off." Laura snarled.

"He was lucky I didn't." Cosmo mumbled.

"Will the police find out it was you?" Ricky asked.

"No." Cosmo shook his head. "We Transylvanians don't leave DNA. No fingerprints or anything, I don't know why. Even if they did find out it was us, we could just tell the truth and say it was self defence. Technically we didn't kill him, he fell."

"Why didn't you just tell that to Farley?" Laura asked confused.

"Do you think Farley would have believed us? He thinks the sun shines out of Bert's backside." Nation laughed bitterly.

"True." Laura nodded.


	68. Taking Over

******A/N:** I'd like to say thanks to ******opheliafrump.** I never would have noticed this chapter was the same as the previous one! Thank you again and I hope this chapter's to your liking.

A few weeks later, Cosmo and Nation walked into the Dentonvale set, ready to shoot another episode. Cosmo suddenly grabbed Nation's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Nation, I have an idea." He whispered. She looked at him questioningly and waited for him to continue. "We're going to take over today."

"How?" She asked.

"Do you remember the other week when you started humming and both Ricky and I fell asleep?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember. After a few moments, she nodded. "Well, I was thinking we could use it on Farley. We can get him to hand DTV over to us."

"It's a good idea but I don't think it will work." She sighed.

"Trust me, it will." He reassured her. Laura passed them on her way to complete her daily rounds. "Laura, do you know where Farley is?"

"He's up in his office with Ralph and Macy. They're having a meeting about trying to find a replacement for Bert." Laura told them. Nation shivered at the mention of Bert and gripped onto Cosmo's hand. He squeezed it gently. "Sorry." Laura smiled sadly. "Why do you want Farley?"

"We're taking over. Today." Cosmo told her.

Farley, Ralph and Macy were sat around the huge table as the door of Farley's office burst open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Farley demanded.

"Farley Flavours, you are going to hand DTV over to us." Cosmo smiled.

"What? No I'm not!" Farley shouted.

"Oh really?" Cosmo smirked.

"Yes really. Now both of you, get back to work. I don't know what's come over you but I don't like it. Perhaps you've been spending too much time with those freaks down there. Take some time off. Now get out." Farley ordered.

Cosmo grinned at Nation who smiled at Farley. She began to hum and watched as his eyes drooped. He swayed and stumbled back to his chair where he collapsed and fell to sleep. Cosmo checked Ralph and Macy to make sure they were under as well. Nation continued to hum as Cosmo whispered gently to them.

"You will hand DTV over to us. You will give us complete control of the station." He whispered. "You will do everything we say."

He nodded for Nation to stop humming and took his earplugs out of his ears. He shook Farley and the others awake. They looked up dazed at the two siblings.

"Mac, Nation, I've just had a brilliant idea. DTV is yours now." Farley smiled.

"Thank you." Cosmo grinned. "Now get out of our office."

Macy, Ralph and Farley jumped up out of their seats as if an invisible force had pulled them and quickly left the room. Cosmo turned to Nation, grinning smugly.

"It worked. It actually worked." Nation laughed.

"I told you it would." He nodded.

"What do we do now?" Nation asked.

"Now we broadcast the channel on every wavelength and do a similar thing to what we've just done." He told her.

They walked over to the huge control panel that controlled the studio and pressed the relevant buttons.

Around the world, the set was broadcast on TV screens and cinema screens. Nation used the voice over microphone to test the sound.

"Hello planet Earth." Nation smirked.

Radios, intercoms, anywhere with speakers, broadcast Nation's voice.

The siblings grinned at each other and walked out into the main area of the set. Like Cosmo, Laura and Ricky placed a pair of earplugs in their ears as Nation began to hum once again. The audience drifted to sleep as did the rest of the world.

"Earthlings, the Earth is now ours. You will surrender to us. We are your new masters. Prime ministers, presidents, kings and queens, you will resign your positions and hand them over to us." Cosmo told them.

Nation stopped humming and the four of them waited for something to happen.


	69. First Time After It Happened

The day was filled with important people resigning from their jobs and handing them over to Cosmo and Nation.

Cosmo turned on the monitor he'd installed when they first arrived. He tapped in the Transylvanian number. A picture of the Queen appeared. Nation gasped as she took in the Queen's pale, skeletal face.

"Oh great Furter, we have news. We have successfully taken over the Earth." Cosmo beamed.

The Queen's face broke into a smile.

"Excellent, you'll return to Transsexual tomorrow and I shall crown you King and Queen. A craft will be sent tonight. I do not have much longer left." She sighed.

The monitor turned off. Cosmo turned around and smiled at his sister.

"Congratulations you guys!" Laura cried.

"Yeah, congratulations." Ricky smiled.

"Thanks." Nation nodded.

"Will you be coming with us tomorrow?" Cosmo asked them.

"Sure…I mean…will we be allowed?" Said Laura.

"Of course, we're the new leaders, we can have whoever we want on our planet." Nation smiled.

"You know we'll need to go back to our old names." Cosmo told her.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…Riff Raff…" She laughed.

"Magenta." He chuckled.

"Are you going to change back to Columbia?" Ricky asked Laura.

"No, I prefer Laura."

She shook her head.

"Me too." Ricky laughed.

Magenta and Riff Raff stood staring at each other longingly.

"Come on Ricky, let's leave them to celebrate." Laura whispered to him.

As they left the room, Riff Raff took Magenta in his arms and kissed her passionately. He led her down to their room. He kissed her again and stroked her back. She pulled away and looked away.

"Magenta, we don't have to do this." He whispered.

"I want to." She answered.

Magenta pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately. Riff Raff held her around her waist. He kept his hands where they were, not wanting to rush her. It was their first time since it had happened. She'd flinch if he went to touch her or if any man went near her.

She pulled him down on the bed. As he fell on top of her, she shrieked. He pushed himself up, fast.

"Sorry…Magenta I'm not going to push you if you're not ready." He told her.

"No. I'm ready." She insisted.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down. Magenta took in a deep breath, suddenly all she could feel was the need to have her brother built up from the past weeks rush over her. She leapt on him, causing him to fall back onto the bed, and shoved her tongue deep into his mouth. For a few seconds he was too stunned to do anything but then he kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. She sat up on top of his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. He reached for the zip on her dress.

"May I?" He asked.

"Just do it." She giggled.

He unzipped it and pulled it off her. Magenta had taken off his shirt and was now tracing a pattern around his trouser zip. Riff Raff felt the familiar bulge in his pants. Magenta noticed too and slid his trousers off quickly. They threw off their underwear and stared at each other, ravenous for their bodies to be twined together. Magenta glanced down at his uncovered erection and smiled. He watched her kiss down his stomach and then she took him in her mouth. She looked up at his face, still sliding her tongue over him. Riff Raff's eyes rolled back in his head and a smile lit up his face. His breaths quickened and he bucked his hips, pushing himself further into her mouth. She almost choked as his liquid filled her mouth and slid down her throat.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, a deep purple colour as she sat up spluttering.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." She chuckled.

He pulled her down and kissed her, rolling gently on top. He looked down at the scars Bert had left. He traced them with his tongue causing her to shiver slightly. Running his fingers down her thighs, he plunged himself into her. She gasped and laughed wildly, she'd missed this feeling. She grasped the edges of the bed so tight her knuckles went white.

"Are you ok?" Riff Raff smiled.

Magenta couldn't speak as he slowly began to pull himself out so she nodded instead, biting her lip. He laughed and thrust himself back in and she couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out a loud orgasmic cry. Riff Raff felt her tighten her legs around his waist. He couldn't resist, thrusting faster and faster. Magenta's head spun and she could hardly catch her breath.

When Riff Raff finally collapsed on the bed next to her, she had almost passed out.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Mm…did you enjoy that?" He smirked, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Oh yes." She nodded.

"Erm…guys…"

Laura peeked her head round the door but didn't look at them.

"What's up?" Riff Raff asked.

"Just wanted to let you know the spaceship's arrived and well…um…we've got about two hours before we leave."

"What?" He gasped.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to finish getting ready. Mags are you ok?" She giggled as she heard Magenta's heavy breathing.

"Uh huh…just…trying to get…my breath…back." She answered.

"Wow you two are hot." Laura laughed.

The door closed as she left.

"I think we should get at least a half hours sleep." Riff Raff said as he looked at Magenta.

He laughed as he saw that she was already asleep. He cuddled up next to her and took in her wonderful scent. He reached out with one hand and grabbed the clock, setting the alarm for half an hour later. Placing the clock back on the side, he yawned and fell asleep.

It felt like he'd just closed his eyes when the alarm went off. He sighed and went to wake Magenta. She'd gone.


	70. A Secret Surprise

He frowned.

Quickly dressing, he ran out to the main set. No one was there. He walked to the dining room and again found no one. Starting to panic, he ran all over the set searching in every room, startling some of the patients in the wards. He stopped to look at them, they'd have to be set free, no one was going to be there to look after them. His mind quickly snapped back to Magenta. He ran out of the huge set and found everyone standing outside a huge spaceship.

"You're awake." Magenta beamed.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here? How much sleep did you get?" He asked.

"Half an hour. I set the alarm again so you could get more sleep." She smiled.

"Oh…you're so sweet. But you scared the life out of me when I couldn't find you." He whispered.

"Aaw." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We should get going."

"Hang on, I need to get something from town." Riff Raff said.

"What?" She frowned.

"Oh…you'll find out sooner or later. Laura can you come with me?" He laughed.

Everyone stared at Laura. She was frowning at him in confusion.

"Me? Ok…" She shrugged.

"Won't be long." He whispered in Magenta's ear and kissed her.

She watched them leave, totally speechless. Ricky walked up to her.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked.

"No idea." She answered shaking her head. "Let's wait in the ship."

Riff Raff and Laura walked down the high street in silence. Riff Raff stopped outside a jewellery shop. Laura stared at the sign and then covered her open mouth with her hand.

"Oh Riff Raff. Are you going to ask her to marry you?" She cried.

Riff Raff nodded smiling. Laura leapt at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Can you help me choose a ring?" He said shyly.

"Of course, oh, congratulations."

Tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"You have to promise me you won't let it slip to her. Her birthday's coming up and I want to surprise her. Please do not tell her." He begged.

"I promise I won't tell her." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

They stepped inside, knowing that the ring Riff Raff was going to give Magenta had to be special.

Meanwhile, Magenta and Ricky were waiting impatiently inside the ship. Magenta checked the coordinates to her home planet again and again. Ricky sat at a table, tapping on it.

"Where are they?" Magenta sighed.

"I'm sure they'll be here in a minute." He answered, wondering whether what he said was true.

Magenta paced up and down. She stopped when she remembered she needed to put on her Transylvanian uniform. She left the craft and took a slow walk back to Dentonvale.

Her uniform hung in the wardrobe next to Riff Raff's. She pulled them both out and changed into hers. Staring down at Riff Raff's uniform, she wondered what he and Laura could be going into town for.

"Stop this, you're being silly." She scolded herself. "I trust him totally."

She picked up his uniform and carried it back to the ship.

As she walked in, Ricky's eyes popped out of his skull.

"Wow, is that your uniform?" He gasped.

"Yeah." Magenta nodded and shrugged.

It looked normal to her but then Ricky was an Earthling and he'd never seen it before. She decided it could be quite amazing to someone who'd never seen it before.

Placing Riff Raff's uniform on the back of a chair, she stared anxiously out of the window.

"Relax…they'll be here…soon." Ricky mumbled.

"I hope so. We need to leave soon." Magenta panicked, though she was more worried about why Riff Raff had gone with Laura and not her.

As if hearing their conversation, two figures appeared in the distance.

As they grew closer, Magenta ran out of the ship and leapt into Riff Raff's arms, nearly causing him to drop the small paper bag he was carrying.

"Have you missed me?" He laughed hugging her back.

"Er…yes, I've missed you so much." She nodded.

"Missed you too." He sighed.

Magenta watched as Laura covered her face with her hands. She noticed that her eyes were red and puffy but a wide smile spread across her face.

"What's going on?" Magenta demanded.

"Nothing." Riff Raff whispered in her ear. He pulled her close and kissed her lips. She responded a little too eagerly. "I notice you've changed." He laughed as they broke apart.

"Yeah, your uniform's in the ship ready." She smiled.

They walked back to the ship. Ricky was waiting in the entrance. He glared at Laura but she smiled and walked past him.

"Let me explain." She laughed.

She took Ricky's arm and led him to the back of the craft. Magenta tried to listen in but she spoke too quietly for Magenta to hear. Ricky looked over at her and broke into a huge smile. He hugged Laura and shook his head.

When Magenta turned around, she saw that Riff Raff had changed into his uniform.


	71. The New King And Queen

"Everyone ready?" He called.

"Yeah." Ricky and Laura shouted back.

Magenta nodded, why was she being kept in the dark?

Riff Raff started the ship and sat in one of the chairs. He gestured to Magenta and she sat down next to him. She gazed at him questioningly but he ignored it and kissed her. He too was smiling.

The journey as usual, only took a couple of minutes but, because she was feeling left in the dark and the journey seemed so quiet, to Magenta it seemed to take hours.

"We're here." Riff Raff cried.

"Wow." Ricky gasped as he looked out of the window at the beautiful planet.

"Amazing isn't it." Laura whispered.

No matter how long she'd spent on this planet the last time, she still found it breathtaking.

"You two should stay in the castle we came in last time. Just for a few days, we need to wait until the Queen is no longer with us before we reveal you. Otherwise she could change her mind about crowning us." Riff Raff explained. "Laura you know where it is, take Ricky there and stay there until we come and get you. Be careful and make sure no one sees you."

"Ok." Laura nodded.

She hugged Riff Raff and then walked up to Magenta. Her eyes filled with tears but tears of happiness Magenta noticed. Magenta's eyes almost popped out of her skull as Laura squeezed her into a tight hug. Riff Raff prised her off his sister and shot her a warning look.

"Er…congratulations…I'm so happy for you…you know becoming…leaders of the planet." She smiled.

"Thanks. Be careful." Magenta called as Laura and Ricky stepped out of the ship.

"Are you ready?" Riff Raff whispered taking her hand.

"Uh huh." Magenta nodded.

They stepped out onto their moonlit planet and instantly people surrounded them.

The Queen walked warily over to them. Magenta couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked more warn out and frail than she did on the monitor.

"Welcome back. Come, we must get on with the ceremony, I feel I only have a few hours left." The Queen sighed.

One of the guards caught her as she stumbled.

They followed her to the palace and into the huge ballroom. The whole of Transsexual had turned up to see them being crowned. Magenta's palm started sweating as the nerves kicked in. Riff Raff stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to calm her but with the fact that she still had no idea what everyone knew, she couldn't control her nerves.

The Queen walked them up to a small stage at the end of the room. Everyone fell silent as the Queen stepped forward.

"People of Transsexual, I am sad to announce that my time as Queen is almost over. It grows ever closer as each second goes by. However, I am extremely proud to inform you of your new leaders. Please give a big cheer for Magenta and Riff Raff." She shouted.

The hall filled with loud cheers and clapping as the Queen placed a crown on their heads. Magenta couldn't help but smile but when she looked over at the Queen, a look of horror crossed her face.

The Queen was clutching her heart, her face screwed up in agony. She fell to the floor with a last gasp. A shocked silence fell on the room. Two guards stepped forward and carried the body out of the room.

"Rest in peace our most wonderful Queen, oh great Furter." Riff Raff called to his new subjects.

"Rest in peace." They repeated.

"Tomorrow night we shall hold a funeral service for our beloved Queen." Magenta spoke up. "For now, we wish you good day."

The Transsexuals cheered one last time and then left the palace.

"Congratulations Queen Magenta." Riff Raff smiled.

"Congratulations to you too King Riff Raff." Magenta giggled.

"Guards, you may leave us now." Riff Raff dismissed them.

As they left the room, Magenta turned to her brother. She held out her palms face down. He grinned and copied her. They made their secret signal and then wrapped their arms around each other. Magenta looked up at her brother and saw tears building up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She gasped.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." She smiled in relief.

"Not possible." He shook his head.

He lifted her face to his and kissed her passionately. She held on to him tightly, not wanting to move from this position. Magenta opened her mouth slightly, begging him to enter. Riff Raff slipped his tongue into her mouth and twined it round hers. Magenta had to pull away, her head was spinning and she needed to breath.

"Sorry…you took my breath away." She sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Ditto." He purred.

She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and stroked his cheek. She thought of the huge room she would now be sharing with her brother, the huge four poster bed. They wouldn't have to share this room with Laura and Ricky. They could have their own room now there was no need to hide. They could even have their own place, the castle perhaps.

The castle! Her dogs!


	72. Magenta's Dogs

"My babies. Riff Raff come on I need to see my babies." She cried.

Riff Raff shook his head and smiled. He let her drag him to the castle kennels.

They ran all the way and when they reached the kennels, Magenta flung the gate open. The dogs turned their heads towards her and sniffed the air. One by one, the dogs recognised her scent and scampered up to her barking madly. They jumped up and licked her face. Tears streamed down her face as she sank to the floor and hugged each one tightly, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Magenta?" Riff Raff asked nervously.

"Huh?" She lifted her head to see Riff Raff standing, frightened, against the wall. Two of the dogs had turned to him and were growling viciously. "Heel…aaw my babies…come on it's ok." She soothed.

The dogs walked back to her side and began licking her face and arms.

"Thanks." Riff Raff sighed in relief.

"It's ok. Look come over here." She stood up and held her hand out to him. He slowly walked over to her and the pack of dogs. He grasped her hand tightly. "Now, just relax, they can sense your fear. They won't hurt you I promise. They're just being protective of me."

The dogs watched him closely. One of the dogs pulled his lips over his teeth. Magenta turned Riff Raff's face to hers and kissed him, winding her arms around his neck. The dogs immediately relaxed and began to sniff him. He watched apprehensively and then almost fell over in shock when they began to lick his hands.

"It tickles." He chuckled.

"See I told you it would be ok." She giggled.

"I know you did, I trust you one hundred percent." He smiled, stroking one of the dogs heads.

"So now can I take them up to the palace? Please?" She begged.

"Ok." Riff Raff sighed.

Magenta squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck.

She ran around the kennel and picked up the supplies she needed for the dogs. She flung them into Riff Raff's arms and then grabbed the leads. She clipped all six up and ran out of the kennel. They barked excitedly.

Riff Raff followed watching his sister, running and playing with them like a child as they made their way back to the palace.

Magenta let the dogs off their leads and let them run around the palace grounds. With so much excitement, they soon became tired.

"Come on, nap time for you." She called to them. They slowly followed her into Riff Raff and Magenta's old chamber. The dogs jumped onto the big soft bed and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams." She whispered to them as she closed the door.

"I think we should take a nap too." Riff Raff yawned and grabbed Magenta by the waist.

"Yes, we didn't get much sleep last night." She smiled.

They made their way to their new room and noticed new things about the castle. They hadn't been allowed in certain parts of the palace but now they could go wherever they liked.

As they reached the door to their new room, a maid came out.

"Oh…your majesties…I've just been in to change the sheets and I've moved all your things in." She curtseyed and ran off.

"Thank you." Magenta called after her.

"Well…" Riff Raff chuckled.


	73. The Royal Chamber

They stepped inside and stared around the amazing room. A huge, golden four poster bed stood in the middle of the room. Moonlight filled the room through two glass doors, their very own balcony on the other side.

Magenta walked over and opened the doors. As she stepped through them and onto balcony, she gasped at the view. She could see for miles, their planet was so beautiful drenched in the mysterious silver light.

She hadn't noticed that Riff Raff had followed her out until she felt his arms wind around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked out. Magenta crossed her arms, finding his hands and locking her fingers with his.

"I can't believe it. Is this really happening to us?" She whispered.

"It really is." He answered.

Magenta turned around and wound her arms around his neck. He kept his arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly. They kissed under the dazzling light of the moon, not noticing people passing by and staring in shock up at them.

When they broke apart, Magenta looked down and laughed.

"It's rude to stare, especially seeing as we're your new leaders." She called down at them.

Many shouted up in apology, others shrugged and walked off.

"So they're not as surprised and…disgusted as we thought they'd be." Riff Raff chuckled.

"Obviously not." Magenta said, shaking her head.

Riff Raff yawned and stretched. Magenta led her sleepy brother over to the bed. She took off his clothes and crown, placing it carefully on the table next to the bed. She helped him under the covers.

With one last look out at her home planet, she shut the doors and closed the curtains, almost plunging them into total darkness.

Magenta undressed, placing the crown she'd worn next to his and slipped into the bed next to her brother. She sighed as she felt the soft sheets brush against her skin and the soft mattress underneath her. She could get used to this.

Riff Raff put his arm around her as she placed her head and arm on his chest. They fell asleep feeling warm and comfortable.


	74. Concerns That Lead To Amazing Events

A couple of days later and Magenta had been acting strange. She seemed to not be able to control her emotions. Riff Raff watched her closely, one minute she would be her usual happy self, then suddenly crying and sometimes her temper would rise and she would get incredibly angry.

One morning, Magenta woke up in a panic.

"Riff Raff where are we?" She cried, shaking him awake.

"It's ok Magenta. We're in the palace, in the royal chamber, in bed." He laughed.

"Oh yes…sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

Magenta looked over at the clock.

"Eleven in the morning." She replied.

"Oh can't we have a bit longer?" He moaned.

"We've been asleep for almost half the day." Magenta giggled.

"W-w-what?" He stammered.

Magenta nodded.

"We must have been tired." She sighed.

"I think we'd better get up." He groaned. Magenta slipped out of the warm bed and squealed, instantly jumping back in. "What's wrong?"

He sat up quickly, his eyes scanning the room for danger.

"It's cold." She whined.

"Is that it? I thought we were about to be killed or something." He shouted.

"Sorry." She pouted.

Reaching for the soft golden robe that the maid must have brought in earlier, she stepped out of bed again. She pulled it tight around her and went to the wardrobe to find some warm clothes.

Riff Raff watched her, wanting to apologise for shouting at her like that, but she'd panicked him. Fighting with his emotions, he stepped out of bed and pulled on his own robe.

Magenta turned to him as if to say something but she shook her head and walked into the bathroom. Riff Raff stared after her, he should apologise. He walked over to the door and knocked on.

"Magenta?" He called.

"Come in." He heard her mumble back.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the edge of the bath waiting for it to fill.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have shouted at you like that but you made me think there was something wrong." He whispered.

She looked up and smiled, though she could feel tears pricking her eyes. Why was she so emotional lately?

Her stomach lurched and she ran over to the toilet, throwing up. Riff Raff stood helpless in the doorway, watching her, his eyes bulging in shock.

"I'm ok." She muttered after seeing his face.

At that moment, her stomach growled again causing her to throw up even more. When she lifted her head up, she was ghostly white and her eyes red raw. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Wait here." He told her.

He dressed as quick as he could and ran full pelt towards the castle, the Transylvanians knew about the Earthlings now but didn't care much.

By the time he reached the old building, he was out of breath but he didn't care. He ran inside.

"Laura! Laura where are you?" He bellowed.

Laura and Ricky came out into the hallway.

"I'm here. Riff Raff what's wrong?" She demanded seeing his anxious expression.

"It's…Magenta…she's…something wrong…shaking…vomiting." He tried to tell her and catch his breath.

Laura sprinted out of the castle, Ricky and Riff Raff following behind.

When Riff Raff reached their room, Laura was in the bathroom with Magenta and had closed the door so she could talk to her.

"She'll be fine mate." Ricky reassured him. "Probably some stomach bug."

Laura walked out helping an almost green Magenta. Laura helped her into the bed and wrapped her up warm. Magenta clutched her stomach. Riff Raff thought it was because she was in pain from throwing up so violently. She was staring into space and every now and then she'd shake her head.

"Riff Raff, she just needs plenty of rest, she's…I'll let you two talk." Laura said.

She and Ricky left the room.

Magenta glanced at him and then down at her stomach. Riff Raff walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Magenta, what's going on? Tell me." He demanded.

Tears spilled down her face as she held her stomach. Riff Raff realised she was holding it protectively. He looked down at her hands resting on it and then into her eyes. She nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Riff Raff sat stunned. He looked down at her stomach again and then his face broke out into a smile.

"Well, that's great news." He cried.

"Huh? But I thought you didn't want -"

"What? What gave you that impression?" He asked astonished.

"I don't know. I always thought maybe you didn't want a family. When you went to get Laura, I realised what was going on and I thought maybe you'd leave me because you weren't ready." She sobbed.

"Magenta, don't be silly. I would never leave you and how could you think I didn't want to have a family with you? Look…I was saving this for your birthday but…"

He walked over to his set of drawers and took out a small black box. Magenta watched him, frowning slightly. He knelt down on the floor beside her. She looked down at the box confused.

"Riff Raff what -"

"Magenta, will you marry me?" He asked.

She stared down at the ring he'd just unveiled. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Riff Raff I -"

"Of course, you're not ready for this yet, you've just found out you're pregnant. Your mind must be all over the place." He sighed.

"Let me finish." She whispered, holding his face in her hands and stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I'd love to."

"Is that a -? Are you saying..? "

Magenta nodded, beaming. Riff Raff kissed her passionately. Both of them had tears of happiness streaming down their faces. Riff Raff slipped the ring on her ring finger and hugged her tight. He climbed back onto the bed next to her and placed one arm around her and his other hand on her stomach. She leant her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on top of his.

"So when do you think it happened?" He asked curiously.

"Must have been that time before we left Earth about one, almost two months ago. Our perfect little family." She sighed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine now. I think I've emptied my stomach." She giggled.

"Well do you think you're up for a bit of lunch?"

"Lunch? What about breakfast?"

"Magenta, it's a little late for breakfast." He chuckled.

"Oh, I really fancy one of those Earthling cheeseburgers with extra onions."

"That can be arranged." Riff Raff smiled.

He pressed a button on the side of the bed and a maid came running in.

"You called your majesties."

"Yes, go and get my fiancée a cheeseburger with extra onions." He ordered.

"A cheeseburger master?" She asked confused.

"Yes, it's an Earthling dish."

"Ok master. Right away master."

She ran out of the room.

"Fiancée? Is that what I'm going to be known as, your fiancée?" Magenta asked amused.

"Well…until you become my wife." He nodded.

"Oh ok, and hey, go a little easy on the servants. Remember we used to be in their situation." She scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot. Listen, today we've got nothing special planned well…we didn't…anyway I think today you should stay in bed and get some rest." He said stroking her hair.

"I'm not going to argue with you there." She giggled.

"I'd better go tell Laura everything's ok." He sighed.

"No, leave it, she can wait until tomorrow. Stay here with me." She begged.

"Magenta, I need to go and sort out some arrangements for Earth." He said.

"Aaw, ok." She huffed.

"I'll be quick and get back in no time. I promise." He smiled.

"You'd better." She laughed.

Magenta pulled the front of his shirt, they didn't have to wear their uniforms now they were leaders, so that his face was inches from hers. She kissed him softly, feeling the reluctance to leave in his lips.

When they broke away, Riff Raff stroked her stomach and smiled thinking of his and Magenta's unborn child growing in there. She was so glad he wanted this baby as much as she did, if he hadn't have wanted it she would never have given it up, not even for him.

"Love you both." He whispered.

"We love you too." Magenta giggled.

Riff Raff seemed in a daze all day, he kept seeing pictures of him and Magenta cuddled up with the baby in between them. He sent down orders for the patients in Dentonvale to be set free and for them to be returned to their families. He had hoped to get back to Magenta but a guard came up to him and told him there was a conflict going on between two of their neighbouring planets. It took him hours to get them to come to an agreement as they kept trying to find loopholes and causing more problems.


	75. Dates And Plans

Riff Raff returned to his room, rubbing his head.

As he opened the door, a screaming female jumped on him causing him to stumble and almost fall over on his bum. The female hugged him so tight around the neck, his air supply was being cut off and he could feel himself turning blue. He peeled the girl off him to see it was Laura.

"Congratulations!" She screamed.

Riff Raff looked over Laura's shoulder to see Magenta sitting up in bed, eating a cheeseburger oozing with onions and a magazine with wedding dresses in on her knee. She closed the magazine quickly and hid it under the bed, beaming.

"Sorry, I had to tell her." Magenta giggled.

"Ok." Riff Raff nodded, still stunned from being leapt on like that.

He made his way over to her, sitting down on the bed and kissing her. He could smell onions so strongly, his eyes watered.

"Sorry, this is like my tenth today, I just can't get enough." She said, taking a huge bite of her burger.

Riff Raff shook his head and laughed at her.

"Tell him Mags." Laura beamed.

"Oh yes, we've decided on a date for the wedding, how about the seventeenth of August?" She smiled.

"The day we first got together." He whispered. "It's perfect, it's…in a few weeks…oh my gosh, all the arrangements need to be made, the ceremony, the place, the guests…"

"Don't worry, Laura and I have everything almost sorted." She soothed.

"Already?" He asked.

"Well…you were gone for a long time and well us girls got kind of carried away and basically all that's left to do is get our outfits fitted. You're going with Ricky tomorrow to get your suits done while Laura and I have our dresses fitted. Oh you can arrange the honeymoon if you want." She explained.

"Wow…er…ok…" He shrugged.

"I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Magenta."

She waved and then walked out of the room.

"So how's your day been?" Magenta asked him.

Riff Raff told her all about the conflict and how he'd almost given up and let them destroy each other's planets.

Magenta hugged him and kissed his tired eyes. She squeezed his shoulders, gently massaging them.

"I'm going to have a shower." He sighed. "Care to join me?"

"You bet." She laughed jumping out the bed, sending herself slightly dizzy. "Whoah."

"Take it easy." Riff Raff warned.

She followed him into the bathroom and sat on the side while he got the temperature right in the shower.

They undressed and stepped in together. Riff Raff hugged her tightly around the waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She wound her arms around his neck. They stood there for a few minutes under the running water before loosening their grip slightly to kiss each other. Magenta rubbed her hands up and down Riff Raff's tense back and shoulders. He shivered and felt himself relax slowly. He closed his eyes and let her hands wander around his body. He pulled Magenta close and kissed down her neck and across her shoulders. Magenta broke away and leant against the cool tiles, a devilish grin on her face. Riff Raff pressed himself up against her, taking her lips into a fiery kiss and holding onto her waist. She stroked his inner thigh and felt him harden against her leg. She giggled and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. He thrust himself into her making her squeal. His thrusts became faster and harder as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, almost toppling them both over. Magenta gasped as she felt his hot liquid inside her, trickling down her legs. She let out one last moan as he slipped himself out. He clung on to her, both breathing heavily. He kissed her again and held her tight. She ran her tongue across his lips and put her leg down to stop herself from falling in exhaustion.

They washed each other quickly and wrapped themselves in their thick robes.

"Let's go to bed." Magenta yawned.

"Yes we've got a busy day tomorrow." Riff Raff nodded.

Magenta found some warm pyjamas and put them on.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked as her brother took off his robe and slipped into bed.

"Not really." He shrugged.

Magenta got in and cuddled up to him. She smiled as he kissed her lips and then lay stroking her stomach. It made her feel so happy as she twirled the ring around her finger and fell asleep.

Riff Raff watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling in a certain rhythm as she slipped further and further into a deep sleep. Keeping his arm protectively on her stomach, he placed his other around her and drifted off himself.


	76. Shopping

The next morning, Magenta woke suddenly when her stomach lurched. Careful not to wake Riff Raff she lifted his arms off her and placed them gently on the bed. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She sighed thinking how long she'd have to endure it for.

"It's worth it." She whispered and clutched her stomach. When she returned to the main bedroom, Riff Raff was sitting up, waiting anxiously. "Sorry if I woke you, morning sickness." She sighed.

"Are you sure it was just morning sickness?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ok. But promise you'll tell me if anything else happens."

"I promise. Now come on, we'd better get ready, we're supposed to be meeting Ricky and Laura in a bit."

They dressed and made their way down to the palace dining room where they would have breakfast with them.

Every now and then, Magenta would see Riff Raff cast a quick glance at her looking for signs of any worrying behaviour.

Ricky and Laura met them in the dining room and they ate together. Riff Raff shook his head and laughed as Magenta asked for another cheeseburger, this time without the onions.

"You're going to look like one of those soon." He chuckled.

"It's not my fault, for some reason the baby craves them." She shrugged.

After breakfast, Laura and Magenta split off from Ricky and Riff Raff as they each went to get their wedding outfits.

Magenta and Laura entered the dress shop. A Transylvanian stepped from behind the counter to greet them.

"Ah, your highness. What can I do for you?" He smiled, bowing.

"I'd like to buy two of your magnificent dresses." She answered.

"Oh wonderful and which one of you is the bride to be?" He asked.

"That'll be me." She giggled and blushed.

"Oh your majesty, how wonderful. Well here are some of our finest dresses."

He pointed to a few hanging up behind him.

Magenta's eyes immediately fell on one of the dresses. It was plain and white apart from a thin band around the waist. It didn't have any straps and it didn't stick out too much.

"Could I try that one on please?" Magenta asked.

"Of course." The sales assistant smiled.

He pulled it off the rack and showed her to the changing rooms. Laura waited in the main area for her to come out.

Magenta slipped on the dress, it felt so soft against her skin. She stepped out of the little room and stood anxiously waiting for Laura to comment.

"Oh Magenta. You look beautiful." She whispered.

"Thanks. I think I'll take this one." Magenta called to the Transylvanian.

"Ok. Right let me just stick a few pins here and there so that it fits you better. When's the big day?" He asked.

"August seventeenth." Magenta beamed.

"I'll have it done as soon as possible and then send it over to the palace for you." He told her.

"Can you leave a little space around the waist…I'll be a little bigger by then…you see I'm expecting." She blushed.

"Oh how wonderful." He cried. "How far along are you?"

"Almost two months."

"Right, so by the time you get married you'll be…" He calculated in his head. "Almost four months. So…"

The assistant made some adjustments to the dress.

She took off the dress and put back on her normal clothes. She found them not as satisfying as the dress. She handed it reluctantly back to him.

He showed her some wonderful veils, tiaras, shoes and other accessories. After picking the perfect things to go with her dress, the assistant put them to one side with her dress.

"Could we see the bridesmaid's dresses please?" Magenta asked.

"Of course step this way."

He took them to a different section of the shop especially for bridesmaids. Laura looked around, not spotting the perfect dress until she'd walked right to the back. A strapless, pale blue dress caught her eye. A white ribbon decorated it around the waist.

"Can I try this one?" Laura asked.

"Ok." He nodded.

Laura ran to the changing rooms and tried the dress on. Magenta beamed as she stepped out of the changing rooms.

"You look wonderful. It really suits you." She smiled.

"Thanks." Laura giggled.

"Right then, let's make the adjustments. You're not expecting too are you?" He joked.

"No." Laura giggled. "Er…could you make it a bit shorter?" She asked.

"How short would you like it Miss?" He raised his eyebrows when Laura gestured halfway down her thigh. "Ok. Let me just pin it…here…there we go."

Laura picked out her accessories and then stood back with Magenta.

"How much is all this?" Magenta asked, ready for a huge number.

"Oh don't be silly, for you my Queen, it's all on the house. Now your dresses should be ready some time next week, I'll send my most trusted delivery boy to you when they're ready."

"Thank you." Magenta smiled.

They left the shop feeling excited and happy.

They met the boys at one of the fanciest restaurants. Riff Raff pulled Magenta in for a passionate kiss.

"I can't wait." He whispered.

"Me neither." She replied hugging him tightly.

"So what are we having?" A waiter asked.

Ricky, Laura and Riff Raff gave their orders while Magenta sat thinking hard. She really wanted a cheeseburger but she didn't want to eat a cheeseburger in a fancy restaurant.

"I'll have the…grilled stake and side salad please." Magenta decided.

As they ate, Magenta found the meal delicious but not as satisfying as a burger.

"What shall we do now?" Riff Raff asked as they paid for their meal.

"Let's just take a walk." Magenta sighed happily.

Riff Raff placed his arm around her waist. She placed her arm through his and did the same. Laura and Ricky walked hand in hand as they made their way along the moon drenched shores of the planet.

They paddled their feet a little in the cool sea. Ricky smiled mischievously at Laura and splashed her, soaking her from head to foot. Riff Raff and Ricky fell about laughing.

"Think it's funny do you?" Laura giggled and splashed them both.

Magenta snorted with laughter at the sight of Riff Raff's shocked face.

"And what are you laughing at?" He demanded.

He splashed Magenta and ran as she stood with her mouth open and glaring at him. She chased after him and pushed him over so he fell into the water. He pulled her down with him and soon they were all splashing around and chasing each other, losing track of the time.

Magenta started to shiver as the adrenaline ran out.

"I think it's time we go home." Magenta laughed through her chattering teeth.

"Yeah, we'll all freeze to death if we stay out here any longer." Laura nodded.

The guys wrapped their arms around the girls as they made their way back home.

Riff Raff and Magenta said goodnight to Ricky and Laura as they parted off to go to the castle. Warmth washed over the siblings as they stepped back into the palace and into their room.

"I'm going to change before I get pneumonia." Magenta giggled.

"Yes me too." Riff Raff agreed.

They pulled of their wet clothes and wrapped up in a huge towel, drying themselves off. Magenta found them both some warm, dry nightwear and jumped into bed. As Riff Raff climbed in next to her, she pulled the quilt tightly around them and snuggled up to him. They fell asleep within seconds.


	77. Riff Raff Assumes

A week later and Magenta was sitting in her throne while Riff Raff had gone to take the dogs for a walk. He wouldn't let Magenta do it as he thought they were too much for her in her current state.

The door to the hall opened and a servant stepped in.

"Your dresses have arrived, your majesty." He announced as the delivery boy stepped in.

He was young and handsome with huge muscles. He walked up to the throne and bowed.

"Louie sends his love." He told her, referring to the Transylvanian shop assistant.

"Thank you." Magenta smiled as she took the boxes out of his hands.

Overcome with joy, she threw her arms around the delivery boy's neck and hugged him tight.

Out of nowhere, Riff Raff grabbed Magenta by the waist and threw the delivery boy off her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed at the delivery boy.

"I – she –" He stuttered.

"Get out." Riff Raff screamed.

"Riff Raff, I hugged him. He's just delivered the dresses and I was so happy I just hugged him." Magenta told him angrily as the delivery boy ran out of the room.

"You what?" Riff Raff demanded.

"I only hugged him." Magenta shrugged, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you." He cried.

"What? It was only a hug, I didn't kiss him or anything." She said.

Riff Raff looked at her and shook his head.

"Magenta, please tell me you didn't kiss him." He whispered angrily.

"I just told you I hugged him. I did not kiss him." She argued.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He growled.

"Riff Raff! Of course I'm telling the truth. How could you think I'd do that to you?" She shouted.

"I don't know…oh…what about that time on Earth when you said you were going out with some friends and I find you flirting with some guy." He spat.

"I can't believe you're bringing that up again. I told you he was gay. Riff Raff why won't you believe me?" She sighed.

"Because…you insist on flirting with every guy you meet."

"Argh! No I don't. Don't you trust me?" She whispered, her voice wobbling.

"Maybe I don't." Riff Raff said.

"Well like I said before, there is no point to us if there is no trust. Here take your ring back, the wedding is off." She sobbed.

She threw the ring at him and ran out of the palace, her heart breaking.

"Now you can have all the guys you want." He shouted after her.

Riff Raff grasped the ring tightly in his hand, he was shaking with anger. He made his way up to their room, knocking over everything in sight.

Meanwhile, Magenta had run up to the castle and was knocking on the door. She had to lean on the wall next to her to prevent herself from collapsing on the floor.

Laura opened the door and gasped as she saw Magenta, shaking all over, mascara running down her face.

"Magenta? What's up?" She asked.

She took hold of her hand and led her into the dining room.

Ricky looked up as they entered. He jumped up when he saw Magenta crying. He had never seen her this upset.

"The wedding is off." Magenta wept.

"Why?" Laura asked.

Magenta told them between sobs what had happened.

Laura clenched her fists in anger.

"And I heard him shouting that I could have all the guys I wanted." She concluded.

"Well, honey, you can stay here with me and Ricky. Can't she?"

Laura looked over at Ricky.

"Sure. You can stay as long as you like." He nodded.

"Thanks guys." Magenta smiled weakly.

"I'll go get your stuff." Laura said, rubbing Magenta's back.

"I'll come with you." Ricky said, not wanting Laura to do anything drastic.

"No you stay here with Magenta." She shouted as she left the castle.


	78. Just The Two Of Us

Laura stormed up to the palace, anger building up more and more. She didn't even knock when she reached their room.

When she burst in, she saw Riff Raff standing in the middle of the room, everything a mess.

Laura grabbed some bags and started shoving Magenta's things in them, ignoring Riff Raff completely.

"How is she?" Riff Raff whispered. Laura completely blanked him. "Laura please, tell her I'm sorry." When he got no response he became angry and stormed over to her, grabbing her arm as she reached for Magenta's things. "Laura, listen to me. I said how is she?" He growled.

"A lot better off without you." Laura spat.

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and slapped him across his face. She picked up the bags and ran out of the room.

Riff Raff stood in the middle of the room, stunned. He lifted his hand and rubbed the place where Laura had slapped him. He had deserved it, he knew. He looked down at his other hand, it was still clutching Magenta's ring. When he looked at it, he threw himself down on the bed, pounding his pillow, furious with himself.

That night Magenta lay in her old bed in the room she used to share with Laura, known then as Columbia. Laura and Ricky had taken the master bedroom. She clutched her stomach, eyes still streaming with tears. She and her baby were now alone in the world.

"It's just the two of us now. I'm going to take so much care of you and I'll love you with all my heart, I promise." She whispered.

Riff Raff lay in their bed back at the palace, hugging Magenta's pillow tightly.

Both their hearts were aching so painfully, they didn't know whether or not it would ever go away.

The next morning, Magenta woke up and remembered what had happened the night before, fresh tears sprung from her eyes. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was incredibly pale and her eyes were puffy and bright red. Splashing herself with cold water, she heard the door to her room open and click shut again.

"Magenta? How are you feeling?" Laura asked coming into the bathroom.

"Ok." She lied.

Laura hugged her tight as she began to cry into her shoulder.

"Come on, think about it, if he's going to do this to you, he's not worth it." Laura whispered.

"You're right." Magenta nodded. "He's not worth it."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked out of the bathroom and looked out of the window.

"Coming down for some breakfast?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute." She smiled. "Oh and…thanks…for being there for me. We need someone right now."

She patted her stomach.

"We'll always be here for you." Laura replied and walked out the room.

Magenta sighed and dressed.

As she was coming down the stairs, she heard angry voices in the hallway.

"Come on, just let me see her." Riff Raff's voice floated angrily up the stairs.

She froze.

"No, like I said she's much better off without you so just leave." Laura shouted.

"Not until I see her." He demanded.

"She doesn't want to see you." Laura spat back.

"We'll see about that."

She heard a scuffling sound which meant he'd managed to get into the castle.

"Hey, Magenta doesn't want to see you and how dare you talk to my girlfriend like that." Ricky bellowed.

"Just butt out, both of you. Magenta!" Riff Raff bellowed.

Magenta slowly walked down the stairs and into view. Riff Raff ran towards her. She stepped back, frightened.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Magenta please, forgive me. I don't know what happened last night, but I'm really sorry. Please, let me make it up to you."

Riff Raff grabbed her hand, she froze in fright.

"Leave me alone, leave us alone." She whispered, eyes wide watching him for any sign of violence.

"Magenta, I love you so much, it's tearing me to pieces. I beg of you, forgive me. I know deep down you love me and want to forgive me. Please, for our babies sake." He begged.

He placed a hand on her stomach causing her to jump. Her heart hammered, she didn't care if he hurt her but if he ever tried to hurt her baby, she would kill him.

"Hey, you're scaring her, let her go." Ricky snarled.

Riff Raff looked into Magenta's eyes and saw how frightened she was. He let go quickly.

"Sorry…Magenta please, I love you, I really do. Look about the flirting thing, I don't think that at all, I just said it out of anger."

"Just go Riff Raff. You've hurt me too many times. I can't let you do that to our child too." She said, her voice wavering again but she held firm.

Riff Raff stared at her in disbelief and then turned and walked slowly out of the castle. She had hit him hard.

Magenta watched him leave and took a deep breath. Ricky closed the door behind Riff Raff.

"You ok?" Laura asked.

Magenta nodded.

"Who wants breakfast?" She asked trying to smile.

"I'll make it, you go and sit yourself down. You really shouldn't get too stressed, not in your condition." Laura said, hugging Magenta tightly.

Magenta hugged her back and went off to sit in the dining room.

As she went, she heard Ricky and Laura whispering.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"I hope so. She just needs someone to lean on right now." Laura answered.

"I can't believe Riff Raff could do this to her. I thought he adored her."

"He does…he just…I don't know." Laura sighed.

Magenta heard Ricky and Laura kiss.

She quickly stepped into the dining room, not wanting to hear any more. She felt like she was in the way here, like she was crowding them. She didn't want them to feel like they had to look after her.

"We'll find some place, just you and me, and we'll be so happy, I'll give you everything you can ever dream of. We don't need anyone to look after us, we'll be fine." She said to her small bump as she cradled it.


	79. Mixed Emotions

They ate breakfast in silence. Ricky and Laura kept glancing at Magenta who rocked on her chair humming to her child. She had a smile on her face but they could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"So what are you doing today?" Laura asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I have to get back to work, two days off is not good for a Queen. Actually I'd better get going, see you later." Magenta called as she hurried out of the castle.

Laura and Ricky looked at each other, eyes full of concern.

When Magenta reached the palace, she began to feel nervous. A guard walked out to greet her.

"Good morning your highness. The other planet leaders are having another argument and they've asked for you and King Riff Raff to help them sort it out." He informed her.

"That lot, honestly, they need their heads banging together. Are they in the conference room?" She sighed.

"Yes your majesty, they're just waiting for you."

"Ok. Let's go." She rolled her eyes.

When Magenta entered the conference room, Riff Raff looked up and tried to make eye contact with her. She ignored him completely and took her place next to him. She tried to fight back the tears and remain professional in front of the other leaders.

"Can we please get this over with?" One of them demanded.

"Er…yes, so what seems to be the problem?" Riff Raff asked after staring at Magenta.

The leaders began talking at once pointing their fingers at each other.

"Whoah, let's handle this calmly. Now why don't you take turns and each tell us your side of the argument." Magenta suggested.

"I guess we could do that…" They mumbled.

"Right, why don't you go first?"

She pointed at one of the leaders.

One by one they each told their side. Magenta and Riff Raff listened.

Riff Raff tried to gain her eye contact but she continued to stare at their guests as they spoke.

When they each finished, Magenta stood up and rubbed her head, all this over the fact that they all wanted to visit the same planet for a holiday.

"Why don't you each take it in turns, one group one year or month or whatever and then another and so on." Riff Raff sighed.

"I agree with Riff Raff, it's an easy and simple method." Magenta pointed out.

Riff Raff looked up at her hopefully as the leaders nodded their heads.

They left Transsexual and went back to their own planets, peacefully.

"Magenta? I'm sorry for scaring you this morning, I didn't mean to I just wanted to talk to you. Look, please forgive me. I've been a total idiot to you. Please give us another chance." He begged.

"Riff Raff, the only relationship we'll ever have is a professional one." Magenta told him and walked out the room.

He ran out after her and stood in her way.

"Magenta, don't do this. I swear to you, I'll never hurt you or the baby ever again. Just please give me another chance." He pleaded.

"Riff Raff…I…that doesn't mean anything to me. You did this to me before, how can I trust you won't do it again?" She whispered and went to walk off.

"Wait." He shouted.

He grabbed Magenta's arm and spun her round. He lifted her face to his and pressed his lips onto hers. She tried to protest by pushing him away but he was too strong. She dropped her arms down to her side, helpless against him. He continued to kiss her and after a few minutes, he felt her respond. He quickened the pace and pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. She broke away.

"Riff Raff please…just give me time to think." She sniffed and ran off into the courtyard.

He watched her go, seeing light at the end of the tunnel, his insides knotting.


	80. Together Again

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day.

Magenta made sure she stayed away from him so her emotions wouldn't become confused again. She wanted him back so much but could she forgive him? Could she risk her child getting hurt if he did it again?

Making sure Riff Raff was busy, she crept up to their room where Riff Raff had taken the dresses. She opened one of the boxes that contained her dress. She ran her hands over it, thinking of the wedding that may not happen.

She didn't hear the door open behind her.

"I saw you coming up." He whispered.

"I just came to pick up these." She replied quietly.

"Magenta, have you thought about it…about us?"

"Yes." She nodded truthfully. She knew he was truly sorry for what he did. Magenta turned around and walked up to him. She looked deep into his eyes, not knowing if she'd made the right decision. "I love you Riff Raff and I want to be with you. We're meant to be together." She whispered.

Riff Raff kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you." He mumbled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She joked.

"Magenta I love you so much, I don't deserve you, I really don't." He chuckled and kissed her again. "So…the wedding…are we still on?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to make this up to you somehow." He smiled.

"You'd better. Help me move my things back in?" She giggled.

Riff Raff ran with her, holding her hand tightly, to the castle. Magenta clutched the wedding things tightly.

Laura and Ricky ran into the hallway upon hearing their voices.

"What are you doing here?" Ricky growled at Riff Raff.

"It's ok. We've made up." Magenta beamed, putting her arm around his waist and looking up at him.

"Magenta are you sure you can trust him?" Laura asked as if he wasn't in the room.

"I trust him one hundred percent. Please give him a chance." Magenta begged.

"Ok, but if you hurt her I'll do more than slap you." Laura spat.

"What?" Magenta asked confused. "When did you –"

"It doesn't matter." Riff Raff whispered. "I promise I'll never hurt her again, I'd rather kill myself."

"Good." Laura mumbled.

She and Ricky left the hallway, taking one last glance at them.

"They hate me don't they?" Riff Raff said ashamed.

"At the minute…but they're just being protective. I'm sure they'll forgive you once they see how happy we are." Magenta reassured him.

"Let's go get your stuff." Riff Raff smiled.

They collected her things and put them back in bags to be taken up to the palace.

"I'll leave these here. I'll be staying here the night before the wedding, you and Ricky can stay in the palace." She said, placing the dresses in the wardrobe.

"If he ever forgives me again." He thought to himself. "Magenta, there's something you should have."

"What?" She asked.

"This." He smiled, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

He placed it on her finger and kissed her hand. Magenta beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	81. Getting Ready

A few weeks later and they were all back on speaking terms.

It was the night before the wedding, Ricky and Riff Raff went out and had a few drinks while Laura and Magenta stayed in the castle and had a girly night. None of them could sleep with the excitement of the next day.

Magenta finally got some sleep when Laura came running into her room and jumped on the bed.

"Magenta! Wake up, you're getting married in just a few hours." She screamed.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake." Magenta giggled.

She lifted herself up slowly, her stomach now the size of a small basketball. She smiled down at it and sighed happily. She grabbed the dresses out of the wardrobe and handed Laura's to her. Laura ran excitedly to her room to change.

Magenta slipped into her dress loving the texture. She smiled devilishly as she pulled on her garter.

As she put on her shoes, Laura entered the room, ready to go. She had tied up her hair in a white ribbon to match the one on her dress and curled it into ringlets. She had applied some light blue eye shadow to her eye lids and a pale pink lipstick to her lips.

"You look beautiful." Magenta whispered happily.

"Thanks." Laura blushed. "Hey, do you want me to do your hair and make-up for you?"

"Oh…please." Magenta nodded.

Laura picked up the brush and began to tame Magenta's hair.

Magenta watched in the mirror as Laura twirled it and slowly placed it in a bun with tamed curls spiralling out of it. Then Laura moved on to her make-up and smiled as she finished.

"Let's have a look at you." She smiled, pulling Magenta out of her chair. "Oh Magenta, you look amazing." She gasped.

"Do you realise we haven't had breakfast yet?" Magenta giggled.

"Oh…er…oh well." Laura chuckled.

"How long have we got left?" Magenta asked.

"About an hour. Excited?" Laura smiled.

"Uh huh and nervous." Magenta admitted.

"Aaw honey there's no need to be nervous." Laura laughed.

"I know but…I am. Oh no."

"What?" Laura asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom…er…hmm…how am I going to do this?" Magenta giggled.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Laura nodded.

Magenta was gone for a long time and Laura started to get concerned. Just as she was about to shout and see if she was ok, Magenta came out.

"Sorry…it was a bit difficult." Magenta blushed.

"I thought you'd passed out or something."

Laura let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It's this little one." She patted her stomach. "You'd better not make me want to go in the middle of the wedding." She giggled.

"Magenta, it's time." Laura beamed.

Magenta took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's go." She whispered.

Laura linked arms with Magenta and led her out to the palace grounds where the wedding would take place.

As they stepped into the courtyard, Magenta saw that the whole planet had turned up to see them get married. Ricky came to collect Laura to walk her down the aisle.

"Wow. You both look amazing." Ricky cried.

"Thanks." The girls said together.

"Magenta?" A voice called.

Magenta turned around recognising the voice. A figure stepped out of the crowd and walked up to her.


	82. Surprise Visitor

Magenta watched in complete shock as her father stood in front of her.

"Father. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm your father, I have a right to be at my own children's weddings, even if they are getting married to each other. How come you never told us about all this?" He asked.

"We…I don't know…where's mum?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Er…she's not here…she doesn't…approve of this. She says it's wrong." He replied.

"Oh." Magenta nodded, thinking it would be the other way round.

She was amazed that her father even cared. He always used to shout at them and hit them.

"So do I get to give my little girl away?" He said hugging her.

"Er…yes…of course." Magenta mumbled, still in shock.

He looked down at Magenta's stomach. He raised his eyebrows and started to turn a deep shade of purple. His temple started throbbing. This was one step too far for him Magenta could see.

"You're pregnant." He smiled through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Magenta nodded warily.

"And is it –"

"Riff Raff's baby? Yes it is."

"Wonderful."

There was an awkward silence and Magenta played with her engagement ring nervously. Her father took a deep breath and held out his arm, Magenta took it quickly.

As Ricky and Laura made their way up the aisle, Magenta started to worry how Riff Raff would react. He hated their father and told him that repeatedly when they were children, he couldn't stand seeing his father abusing Magenta.

Their father began to walk Magenta up the aisle, people gasped when they saw how beautiful she looked. Riff Raff beamed at her and then caught sight of his father. His mouth fell open and he looked questioningly at Magenta. She shrugged in reply as she reached him.

They said their vows to each other and kissed. Riff Raff heard their father make a disgusted noise behind them.

At the reception, he walked up to the couple.

"Riff Raff please, behave." Magenta begged as he growled.

"Hi son." Their father smiled.

"Hello." Riff Raff replied, glaring at him.

"So…er…congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I think…I think I'd better go."

Riff Raff watched him leave. He couldn't believe his father had the nerve to show up.

"Riff Raff." Magenta sighed.

"What? Magenta, he made our lives hell." He hissed.

"I know he did. Come on let's dance." She whispered.

Riff Raff pulled her close and held her around the waist. Her arms snaked around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder as they twirled around the floor.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

He kissed down her neck and across her shoulders.

"You're going to have to save that dress." He purred.

"Why?" She giggled.

"Because you look good enough to…eat…in it." He smiled and nibbled down her neck.

"Oh right, well, after the baby's born I'll have to try it on again for you." She giggled.

A deep growl emitted from his chest, this time because he wanted her so badly.


	83. Honeymoon

"Congratulations." Laura and Ricky shouted as they left for their honeymoon in a car, brought specially to their planet for their wedding.

The car had been fitted with a special engine that would take them to and from their planet.

They sat in the back while a Transylvanian drove them to their honeymoon. Magenta sat with her head on Riff Raff's chest as he hugged her tight.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Aaw. Give me a clue." She begged.

"Ok. It's not on this planet." He chuckled.

"Is that all I get? That could be anywhere." She giggled.

"You only asked for one clue." He pointed out.

"Give me some more." She demanded, playfully.

"Nope."

"Please?" She pleaded, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"No and stop that." He answered looking away.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." He laughed.

"Fine." She smiled devilishly. She took his jacket off him and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as she kissed down his bare chest. He let out a small gasp as she unzipped his trousers and slipped her hand in. "Now will you tell me?"

"I…can't…not…while…you're…doing…that…" He whispered, his eyes closed.

She let go but kept her hand down his trousers.

"Tell me." She whispered, kissing his neck.

"Spain, on Earth, I heard you telling Laura you've always wanted to go." He blurted out.

"Oh Riff Raff!" She cried.

She kissed him passionately and grabbed hold of him again. She began to slowly run her hand up and down him. He shivered and sighed, tilting his head back.

"We're here." The Transylvanian shouted loudly as Magenta let out a loud moan.

"Er…thanks." She blushed, pulling the top of her dress up and covering the purple marks Riff Raff had just made on her chest.

Riff Raff quickly zipped his trousers up and helped Magenta out of the car.

The Transylvanian carried their cases to a small cottage Riff Raff had picked for them to stay in. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into it.

"You like?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, tears of happiness running down her face.

The Transylvanian stepped out quickly, not wishing to see any more of what happened in the car.

Magenta kissed her brother as he put her down.

"Do you still want to? I understand if you don't, you know, with the baby and everything." He asked.

"Of course I do. I asked the doctor the other day if it would be ok and he said we should be fine." Magenta smiled.

"Well then…" He grinned as he dropped to his knees.

Magenta watched as he disappeared under her dress. She gasped.

"That's not my garter." She giggled.

"I know." Riff Raff smirked.

She felt his teeth graze her thigh as he took her garter in his mouth. He lifted her leg so he could slip it off. Emerging from her dress, he threw it across the room. He stood up and kissed her neck while undoing the zip on her dress. Her hands once again found their way into his pants.

"We're not going to make it to the bed are we?" She sighed.

"Not a chance." Riff Raff chuckled.

"Well, before I fall to the floor…"

She let go of him and sat on the floor. He dropped to his knees beside her and kissed her passionately, slowly pushing her down so he lay on top of her. He pulled the dress from her and let his hands roam her body. Riff Raff's pants and shirt followed close behind.

"Magenta I won't do this if it's going to hurt you." He told her.

"You won't." Magenta insisted, pulling him into a fiery kiss.

He let all his doubts wash out of him as she took him in her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down him causing him to harden. He felt himself swell.

"Magenta…I'm going to…please…" He gasped.

She quickly let him out of her mouth and let him roll on top of her. He pushed himself deep inside her just as his hot liquid began to spurt out. Magenta bucked her hips, plunging him deeper into her. Their moans filled the silent room as he quickened the pace. Riff Raff pressed his lips to Magenta's shoulder and sucked her delicate skin. She bit down on her lip and tilted her head back. Riff Raff rode out his orgasm and fell exhausted next to her. They kissed passionately and then Magenta slid down him and took him in her mouth once more. He sighed happily as she kissed the top of his inner thigh. Magenta finished by squeezing him gently and then crawling back up to lie at his side.

She shivered slightly as she began to get cold. Riff Raff stood up and gently lifted her off the floor. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. Wrapping the blankets around her, he climbed in next to her. Magenta turned over on her side so he could press himself against her back and keep her warm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his hand on her bump. She smiled and put her hand on top of his.

It didn't take long for her to drift off. Riff Raff listened to her deep breathing and kissed the top of her head. He breathed in her beautiful scent and felt his heart flutter. He loved her more than anything and every time he thought of how much he had hurt her or pictured her frightened eyes his heart ached terribly. At the thought, Riff Raff hugged Magenta tightly and kissed her neck.

"Riff Raff." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

Magenta sighed and her breathing fell back into its deep, slow rhythm.

Riff Raff fell asleep minutes later.

He awoke when he felt Magenta lifting his arms off her.

"Sorry, the baby's playing with my bladder again." She sighed.

He chuckled and watched her walk into the bathroom.

Stretching and yawning he looked out of the window. Sunlight poured through it and he knew it must be morning. They didn't have sunlight on Transsexual and he found it a fascinating thing. He loved the feeling of it warming him up as he stood in it and he remembered the way it made Magenta's emerald eyes sparkle.

He pulled on his robe and stood at the window gazing out at the Spanish countryside. Magenta entered the room again and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled as she looked out at their breathtaking view.

"What shall we do today?" Riff Raff asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm…how about some sight seeing?" She suggested.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." He nodded.

He kissed her and smiled broadly. He patted her bottom as she went to walk back to the bathroom to shower.

"Cheeky." She giggled.

"I think you're the one being cheeky." He smirked noticing the short robe she'd put on.

He felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably with desire. It barely covered her arse and she'd tied it loosely so it showed a lot of her chest.

"Laura said I could borrow it." She smiled.

"Did she? Well…I'm glad she did."

Riff Raff licked his lips and walked towards her. He fingered the edge of the silk robe. He grasped her by the waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her bare flesh and savoured the feel of her soft, delicate skin on his lips. She pushed him away, smiling mischievously as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, throwing her robe off. As she stepped in, Riff Raff appeared at the doorway. He watched her washing her thick, red hair. Tearing off his own robe, he joined her in the shower. She opened her eyes and giggled. She took her hands out of her hair as he began to gently massage her scalp. Purring, she closed her eyes, loving the feeling.

"Can I rinse yet?" She smiled after a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh yes." He sighed, reluctantly taking his fingers out of her hair.

He watched her put her head under the falling water. The water flowed down her body causing Riff Raff's eyes to pop out of his skull. Magenta took her head out of the water and scooped her hair back out of her face.

"Are you going to wash or just stand there watching me?" She giggled.

"Er…both." He smiled.

Magenta shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and then picked up the soap.

"Do my back for me?" She asked.

"Sure." He grinned.

He washed and massaged her back gently sending shivers through her body. He kissed her shoulders and neck.

"Hey, stop it." She giggled.

"Why?" He smirked.

"Because, I want to go out today. It's such a beautiful day, I don't want to waste it indoors. Although…it is awfully tempting." She whispered.

"No I agree we should go out today." He nodded.

They finished washing each other and dressed.

Magenta's stomach growled hungrily.

"I'm starving." She moaned.

"Wait here and I'll go get us some breakfast." Riff Raff smiled.

"Hurry, before I waste away." She giggled.

He walked into the little kitchen and started to look through the cupboards. They were stocked full of food, but nothing really took his fancy.

"Anything in particular you want?" He called.

"Er…how about…a cheeseburger –"

"With extra onions?" He laughed.

"Yes. How did you know?" She asked, walking into the kitchen and pretending to be amazed.

"I'm a mind reader." He whispered.

"Can you tell what I'm thinking now?" She asked a devilish grin on her face.

"I can guess…" He chuckled.

"Then why aren't you making breakfast?" She laughed.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically. "Don't you think it's a little early for burgers?"

"Fine toast will do." She sighed.

Riff Raff made them both two slices of toast each and handed Magenta hers. She ate them down hungrily and went in the cupboards.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked, amazed.

"Uh huh. Don't forget, I'm eating for two these days." She smiled, patting her bump.

"That old excuse." He smirked.

"Watch it you." She giggled, flicking dry cereal at him.

"Hey!"

After a short food fight, they spent the day roaming around Spain seeing all the different sights. Magenta finally got her chance to have a burger around lunchtime.

Everyday of their honeymoon they spent going to different places and finding toilets for Magenta every five minutes.

By the end, neither wanted to leave.

"Aaw do we have to go back?" Magenta moaned while they were packing their things.

"Yes, if we don't our planet will be in complete chaos. But if we had the choice trust me we wouldn't be going back." He sighed.

A car horn sounded from outside.

"He's here already!" Magenta cried and threw herself on the bed.

"Come on."

Riff Raff pulled her up and hugged her tight.

"But we just had so much fun and we had so much time alone together. We're not going to get that when we go back." She mumbled.

Her emotions had been changing so drastically over the past couple of days, he'd learnt how to handle them.

"I'll make sure we have just as much fun back home." He reassured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

Her eyes were watering and her bottom lip quivered.

"I promise." He whispered.

The horn sounded again as he kissed her.

"We're coming, keep your hair on." Magenta bellowed.

Riff Raff grabbed their bags and took them out to the car. He warned the Transylvanian about Magenta's ever changing emotions.

Magenta stepped out of the cottage and made her way into the back of the car.

"How are you your highness?" The Transylvanian asked warily.

"Fine." She spat.

"Ok honey. Here let me help you into the car." Riff Raff said giving the driver an "I did warn you" look.

"Aaw, that's so sweet, thank you." She smiled.

The Transylvanian watched with an amused expression before starting the car and driving them back to their planet.

Magenta lay on the back seat with her head in Riff Raff's lap, stroking her bump. Riff Raff ran his fingers through her hair and twirled strands around his fingers. She fell asleep within seconds.


	84. Nightmare

When they pulled up outside the palace, Riff Raff carefully slipped out the car making sure he didn't hurt her neck. He managed to get her out of the car and held her in his arms.

Laura and Ricky came to greet them.

"Hey –" Laura started to shout, bounding over to them.

"Sh." Riff Raff interrupted.

Laura looked at the sleeping Magenta in his arms.

"Sorry. Doesn't she look sweet when she's sleeping?" She whispered.

"Yes." He smiled looking down at her face.

"Here, we'll get the bags. You take her inside." Ricky offered.

"Thanks." He nodded.

Riff Raff couldn't keep his eyes off her while he walked up the stone steps to their room. She looked so peaceful and content.

He kicked the door to open it and placed her down on the bed. Just as he was about to get back up, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm…Riff…" She mumbled.

"Er…Magenta honey…I need you to let go." He chuckled.

She mumbled some more but didn't wake up. He tried to unwind her arms but she held on too tight. Ricky entered the room followed by Laura. They laughed as they saw Riff Raff struggling to break free from Magenta's clutches.

"Need a hand?" Ricky asked.

"Please…she's very…strong." Riff Raff said as she held on even tighter.

Ricky managed to untangle her from him but she grabbed onto him thinking it was Riff Raff.

"Wow, she is strong…er…help please…she's cutting off my air supply." He choked.

Riff Raff pulled her arms from around him and placed them gently at her sides. Her eyes fluttered open for a second and then she rolled over falling back to sleep, clutching her stomach. Ricky rubbed his neck, his face bright red.

"Are you ok?" Laura giggled.

Ricky nodded in response.

"Told you." Riff Raff smiled.

"Why is she so tired? Wait, I don't want to know that…" Laura mumbled and turned the same shade of red as Ricky.

"Oh it's nothing like that. No, I think it's because we did a lot of walking and the fact that she kept getting up in the night to go to the bathroom." He chuckled.

"Bless her." Laura sighed.

Riff Raff saw her stroke her own stomach longingly when she thought no one was looking. He smiled, maybe he could have a word with Ricky.

"Well, we'll see you later." Ricky nodded.

"Yeah, when Magenta wakes up. Aaw she looks so peaceful." Laura whispered.

"See you later." Riff Raff smiled as they left the room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep, it was only the afternoon. He sighed, he didn't want to go back to work that day.

Magenta mumbled in her sleep, she seemed a little distressed. Riff Raff watched as she turned over and flung her arms out.

"No…stop…no…Riff Raff help…" She cried.

He crawled over to her and took hold of one of her arms.

"Magenta it's ok." He soothed.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Riff Raff?" She cried.

"I'm here, it's ok. It was just a bad dream. Everything's going to be alright." He whispered as she climbed onto his lap.

"Riff Raff…it was horrible…Bert…he was…he came back…and he…you couldn't stop him...he…" Magenta sobbed.

Riff Raff hugged her tightly, he was in shock. It had been a long time ago since she'd last had nightmares about Bert. Why all of a sudden had they come back to her?

"It's ok. It was only a dream. I'd never let anyone hurt you." He said.

"It was so real. He kept telling me all these horrible things he wanted to do to me." She wept.

"Sh…it was just a dream. You're here with me, you're safe I promise you." He whispered trying to fight back tears of his own.

He was concerned for her and he hated seeing her like this. He didn't want her to go back to how she was just after it all happened. She wouldn't let anybody touch her, she flinched when any male came near her and she seemed scared all the time, even with Riff Raff. It killed him to see her like that and he was determined not to let it happen again, especially not now she was carrying his child.

"Riff Raff, I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too." He told her. "Now try and get some more sleep."

He went to lie her down again but she gripped onto him.

"Riff Raff please, don't let go. I need you, I need to feel safe." She begged.

"Ok, just let go for a second. I need to get comfortable."

"Ok." She mumbled.

She let go of him reluctantly and crawled off his lap. He got onto the bed properly and sat with his back against the headboard. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he pulled her back onto his lap. She curled up against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed one arm tightly over her and stroked her hair with his free hand. She slipped her arms around his waist and felt her eyelids droop.

"Everything's going to be fine." She heard him whisper as she slipped back to sleep.

He sat with her until early hours in the morning, forcing his eyes to stay open in case she had another bad dream.

Finally, it got too much for him and he rested his head on hers and fell asleep.

Magenta woke up the next morning and could hardly remember the dream. She wanted to wake Riff Raff up so that her mind didn't try to remember but she felt guilty. She didn't want him to lose his sleep because of her. Last time, she saw how much it killed him to see her in that state and she was determined she wouldn't let that happen again. He had done so much for her when they were children, he practically brought her up. She couldn't stress him out with this again.

She pushed the dream to the back of her mind and tried to get a few more minutes sleep. Her mind was too alive with thoughts to let her get back to sleep and she was beginning to get uncomfortable. She sighed and crawled off her brother's lap. His eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, sorry I tried not to wake you." She whispered.

"It's ok, honestly. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." She smiled. "Thank you for doing that for me last night."

"You don't have to thank me. I would have done it no matter what." He told her.

For the rest of the day, Riff Raff kept a close eye on her but she seemed fine.


	85. Magenta!

Five months later and Magenta was just a week away from having her baby. She woke and sat up suddenly, a searing pain shot through her stomach. Gasping loudly, she clutched at her bump. The room spun around her.

"Magenta? What's wrong?" Riff Raff panicked.

"N-n-nothing. Just felt a little woozy. I'm ok now." She whispered.

True, the room had stopped spinning and the pain subsided but every now and then she got a quick sharp pain. At first, she thought the baby was on it's way but something in the back of her mind told her it was much more.

She acted as though everything was fine all day so not to panic Riff Raff.

A few hours later, she sat in her throne rubbing her enormous stomach with one hand and her head with the other. A guard had placed a stool under her feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Everything ok your majesty?" He asked.

"Yes, just feeling a little dizzy." She smiled.

She closed her eyes as the room spun around her and a searing pain shot through her stomach. Riff Raff walked in as she took a deep breath.

"Magenta, what's wrong?" He asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Nothing…nothing…just…ouch."

She clutched her stomach. Her face had turned a pale white and she began to sweat.

"Magenta, I think the baby's coming." He whispered. "Magenta? Magenta!"

Her eyes went wide as pain shot through her and she writhed in agony. She screamed and fell off her throne. Riff Raff caught her before she landed on the floor. He lifted her into his arms and stumbled under the weight. Her head lolled and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Riff Raff what's happening to me?" She whispered weakly.

"I don't know but I'm going to get you to a hospital. You'll be fine I promise." He replied, trying to convince himself as well as her. He gasped in shock when blood poured out of her. "Guards get me that car. She needs to get to a hospital. Now! Hurry!" He bellowed to them.

The guards ran out and brought the car to the front of the palace.

He lay Magenta down in the back and climbed in the driver's seat. He sped off to the nearest hospital, beeping his horn and yelling at people to get out of the way. Every few seconds, he glanced in the rear-view mirror at Magenta's squirming form. She gasped and moaned in agony, sweat pouring from her. Tears welled up in his eyes.

They reached the hospital and Riff Raff launched himself out of his door. He threw open the back door and pulled Magenta's now still body out. She was breathing heavily and the blood poured faster. She wasn't responding to anything, he tried shaking her a little but her head just rolled around in his arms. Doctors ran out to meet them.

"Your guards told us you were on your way." A doctor said.

He led them inside and grabbed a bed for Magenta. Riff Raff placed her down on it and held her hand tightly as they wheeled her in to the operating theatre. He never took his eyes off her and kissed her hand.

"Magenta, please don't leave me." He begged, sobbing.

"Your highness, we're going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor told him as they hooked her up to some machines.

"No. I'm staying here with her." He snapped.

"Ok. The baby is in distress we need –"

"Just get that thing out of her. If that baby kills her, I'll kill it with my bare hands." He snarled.

As the doctors began to operate on Magenta, her condition worsened. Her breathing became slower and slower. The heart monitor let out a long high pitched note. Riff Raff ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

"No!" He screamed. Tears of anger and heartbreak streamed down his face. He kicked everything in sight and cursed loudly. He sank to his knees and pounded the floor with his fist. He felt hands on his shoulders and shook them off. "Get off me."

"Riff Raff we just heard about Magenta. What's happened?" Laura's voice asked.

He looked up through his tears and saw that she too had tears streaming down her face. Ricky stood staring into space, trying to keep himself strong for them all.

"It's…she's…it's killed her." He bellowed.

"No." Laura gasped.

Riff Raff tore out of Laura's hands and ran into the streets. The darkness swallowed him and they could no longer see him. Ricky pulled Laura up and held her in his arms as she sobbed.

A doctor came out of the hospital.

"The King, where is he?" He asked.

"He's gone. Magenta…is it true…is she..?" Laura sobbed.

"We've managed to bring her back. She's now stable and we've managed to get the baby out safely. They're both resting now." He said.

Laura sighed with relief and tears of happiness rolled down her face.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"Well…oh alright…go on." He nodded.

"I'd better find Riff Raff before he does something drastic. I'll see you in bit." Ricky called as he ran off.


	86. Find Riff Raff

Laura sped into the hospital and found Magenta lying in a room of her own. Machines were still hooked up to her, monitoring everything. Her hair was straggly and her face was still ghostly white. The baby lay sleeping in an incubator next to her bed. It too, was hooked up to some machines.

Laura sat gently on the edge of Magenta's bed and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Riff Raff?" She whispered weakly.

"No it's me, Laura." She smiled.

"What happened? Where's Riff Raff? Where's my baby?" She asked.

"Sh. Your baby's here, it's a girl." She smiled.

"Where's Riff Raff?" Magenta demanded.

"We don't know. He thought…we thought…" Tears sprang in Laura's eyes. "He thought the baby had killed you. He was totally distraught and…he…ran off. Ricky's gone to find him…we thought he was going to do something stupid."

"Oh God. What if he's too late? What if…"

Magenta burst out crying.

"I promise, Ricky will find him." Laura reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Laura squeezed her hand in reassurance.

A doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, you're awake, that's a very good sign." He smiled, checking her machines.

"Can I hold my baby?" She asked.

"Of course." He nodded.

He lifted the baby out of her incubator. Her eyes opened and she started crying. He passed her to Magenta who cradled her in her arms tightly. The baby stopped crying and looked up at her mum curiously.

"Hey there." Magenta smiled down at her.

Meanwhile, Ricky ran frantically around the streets looking for Riff Raff.

He found him on the moonlit beach staring out to sea. Riff Raff picked up a stone and threw it angrily into the ocean.

"Riff Raff." Ricky shouted.

"Leave me alone." He demanded.

"It's Magenta –"

"I know. She's dead." Riff Raff spat.

"No –"

"This used to be our favourite spot. We'd sit here for hours on our days off and just look up at the stars. We always imagined our future together...and now we don't have one." He sobbed.

"No, they've brought her back, she's fine. The baby's fine too." Ricky told him.

"What? She's…"

Ricky nodded. Riff Raff turned and ran to the hospital, hoping Ricky was right. Ricky followed him, glad he'd found him in time.

Riff Raff ran down the long corridors of the hospital in search of his beloved sister. He found the room and burst through the door.


	87. Baby Girl

His eyes fell on Magenta, sitting up in the bed holding the baby in her arms. She looked up at him and sighed in relief.

"Riff Raff." She whispered.

He walked over to her side, pulling her face to his and kissing her passionately.

Laura left them alone to give them some time to talk.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered.

"I thought the same. Don't you ever try anything like that again." She hissed.

"I've told you before, I cease to exist without you. I couldn't live without you Magenta. You're my life." He told her.

"But what about our child? How could you leave her all alone in the world?" Magenta asked.

"Magenta if it – she – had killed you, I would never have been able to forgive her. I'd look at her everyday and be reminded of what she did to you. I could never love her." He spat.

"Riff Raff, how could you say that?" She gasped.

"It's only the truth." He mumbled.

"Well, she didn't kill me, so I hope you'll love her just as much as I already do." She whispered.

Riff Raff looked at the little girl in her arms. His heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. She had the same stunning face as her mother and his big blue eyes. She looked up at him curiously.

"She's…beautiful." He smiled.

"She is. Do you want to hold her?" Magenta beamed.

"Yes." He nodded.

Magenta made space for him on the bed beside her so he could sit down. She passed the baby gently to him and watched his face as he smiled down at their daughter. He kissed the tiny bundles forehead as Magenta rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. All anger and resentment towards her vanished.

Magenta watched and let out a sigh of relief.

"So, we still need to name her." Magenta sighed happily.

"Hmmm…how about…Taylor?" He suggested.

"Taylor." She said slowly. "It's a beautiful name, yes Taylor."

"Our daughter Taylor. We're parents Magenta." Riff Raff chuckled.

"Yes, I still can't believe it." She giggled.

Taylor started to cry so Riff Raff rocked her gently and soon she fell asleep.

Laura peeked her head round the door.

"Hey, is everything ok?" She whispered.

"Yes, she's just sleeping now." Magenta smiled at the baby in Riff Raff's arms.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes, Riff Raff thought of it. Her name's Taylor." Magenta beamed.

"That's beautiful." Laura cried.

"Just like her." Riff Raff whispered. Magenta moved to get comfortable and winced, clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" He panicked.

"It's ok. I'm just a little sore." Magenta reassured him.

"Are you sure it's nothing more serious?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Magenta nodded.

"Hey, can I hold her?" Laura begged.

"Er…ok…just try not to wake her." Riff Raff said reluctantly.

He passed Taylor to her and wrapped his arms around Magenta. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He stroked her face and kissed her back. She could feel him pouring all his love into the kiss, she did the same.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

They watched Laura gently rocking the sleeping Taylor, smiling proud parents.


	88. Taylor

Four years later, they had bought a little house of their own as they wanted to feel like a proper family. Living in the palace just didn't feel right.

Riff Raff tickled a squealing Taylor on the floor.

"Daddy stop it." She giggled. She had the same little giggle as her mother and the same wild red hair. She squirmed out of his reach and jumped up. "You can't catch me!"

"I bet I can." Riff Raff chuckled and chased after her.

Taylor ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. She hid behind her mother, laughing wildly and almost knocking a hot pan out of her hands.

"Hey, careful honey." Magenta warned.

Riff Raff came into the room and spotted Taylor hiding behind Magenta. He winked at Magenta.

"Have you seen Taylor? I can't find her anywhere." He said loudly.

"Boo!" Taylor shouted, jumping out from behind her mother. "Here I am daddy."

She ran and jumped into Riff Raff's arms, hugging him tightly. She reached out for Magenta. Magenta smiled and put down the pan. She grabbed Taylor out of Riff Raff's arms and hugged her. Taylor kissed her mother's cheek.

"Aaw thanks honey." Magenta smiled.

"Love you mummy."

"I love you too."

Riff Raff put his arm around Magenta's waist.

"Where's my kiss?" He pretended to ask sadly.

Taylor kissed his cheek.

"You've got to kiss daddy too, mummy." Taylor said.

"Oh no, ew, I don't want to kiss daddy." Magenta said pretending to wrinkle her nose.

Taylor giggled and gave her mum another hug. Magenta hugged her tight and then put her down.

"Can I go and play in the garden?" Taylor asked.

"Of course you can." Magenta nodded and opened the door for her.

Taylor ran outside and climbed onto her bike.

Magenta watched her from the window, smiling. Riff Raff put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"She's just like you used to be." Riff Raff chuckled.

"Do you think?" Magenta asked.

"Yep. She's just as cheeky and wild as you used to be." He smiled.

"Do you think she gets lonely, you know with no other kids to play with?"

"What do you mean? She has plenty of little friends." He said, confused.

"No I mean when her friends aren't here." She explained.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Maybe we should give her a little brother or sister." Magenta suggested.

She turned around smiling devilishly at him.

"I think that's a good idea." He smirked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her close and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

After a few minutes she pulled away. She walked over to the door.

"Taylor, would you like to stay at Auntie Laura and Uncle Ricky's tonight?" She called.

"Could I mummy?" She shouted excitedly.

"If Auntie Laura says it's ok."

"Yay!" Taylor cheered.

Riff Raff grinned at Magenta as she made her way to the monitor. Magenta pressed some buttons and then Laura popped up on the screen.

"Hey Magenta." She smiled.

"Hi. Could you do us a favour tonight?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah sure what do you need?" Laura nodded.

"Could you look after Taylor for us tonight?"

"Er…yeah sure. What time do you want me to pick her up?"

"How about now?" Riff Raff suggested eagerly, coming into view on the monitor.

"Ok…I'll be there in a second." She frowned and then clicked on. "Oh…er…right…yeah I'm on my way."

The monitor went black as Laura turned the monitor off on the other side.

"Taylor! Come and get some things for tonight." Magenta called.

"So I can stay at Auntie Laura's tonight?" She asked as she came running in from the garden.

"Yep." Riff Raff nodded.

Taylor ran excitedly to her room, Magenta followed so she could help pack her bag.

The doorbell rang and Riff Raff answered it. Laura smiled at him.

"I don't know. I'm not here for you to unload your daughter on when you and Magenta want to have…some alone time." She giggled.

"Auntie Laura!" Taylor squealed.

"Hey Taylor." She smiled.

Taylor hugged her legs. Laura scooped her up so she could hug her properly.

"Am I staying with you tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Yep, you are indeed." Laura nodded.

Taylor gave her mum and dad a goodbye hug and kiss, then gripped Laura's hand as they walked back to the castle.


	89. An Evening Alone

Magenta shut the door and felt Riff Raff pull her by her waist to their room. She giggled and for a minute Riff Raff thought Taylor had come back. Magenta pulled him in for a kiss and undid her dress hastily. He threw off his shirt and started on his trousers. Magenta sat in the middle of the bed and waited for him to finish. He crawled onto the bed and pulled her legs out from underneath her causing her to fall back. He bit down on her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her as he pushed himself into her. She bit down on his lip and gasped. Blood started trickling down his lip.

"Sorry." She whispered.

She licked off the blood and sucked his lip gently. He thrust into her again making her squeal. He smiled devilishly as he slipped out and began to kiss her inner thigh. Magenta purred as he kissed higher and higher until she felt his tongue inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned loudly.

"Well, well, well. You've never screamed that loud before." Riff Raff smirked.

"You've never done it like that before." She answered.

"True."

He plunged into her again and felt an orgasm build up. He thrust faster as his liquid spilled into her. She smiled, enjoying the feeling.

"Oh God…" She mumbled as she felt her own orgasm spill her over the edge.

He slipped out and lay next to her, panting. He held onto her hips tightly, intending to do her again when he got his breath back.

"Give me a minute." He whispered.

"Are you determined to get me pregnant tonight?" She joked.

"No I just want you so badly. Anyway if you don't get pregnant tonight we'll just do it another night. Again and again until you do." He chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." She shrugged.

"Right. Are you ready for round two?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Oh yes." She giggled.


	90. Taylor's Dream

When Laura brought Taylor back the next morning, she gasped when she saw Magenta's neck. It was covered in purple bruises.

"Vampire." She whispered to Riff Raff.

Riff Raff bit the air and smiled.

"Mummy I've missed you." Taylor said clinging onto Magenta.

"I've missed you too." Magenta laughed, scooping her up in her arms.

"Mummy, what happened to your neck?" Taylor cried, rubbing it softly with her finger.

"Oh…er…I just…fell over." Magenta lied.

"Clumsy mummy." Taylor sighed.

"Very clumsy by the looks of it." Laura mumbled.

"Er…thanks for looking after her Laura, we owe you." Riff Raff smiled.

"Oh it was nothing, I love looking after her." She smiled. "Well, I'd better get going, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Magenta called as she shut the door. Taylor hugged her mum tight. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream last night." She whispered.

"Aaw honey, tell us all about it." Riff Raff said.

Magenta and Riff Raff walked into the living room, Taylor still clinging around her mum's neck. They sat on the sofa and Taylor snuggled in between them. Riff Raff put his arm around her.

"This man was hurting mummy. She was crying and you couldn't help her daddy." She cried.

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged worried glances. They had never spoken about Bert around Taylor. How could she know?

"It was just a dream hun, nobody's going to hurt any of us." Magenta told her.

Taylor buried her face in Riff Raff's side and wept. Riff Raff hugged her tight.

"Your mother's right. Nobody's going to get hurt, I'll make sure of that." He whispered.

Taylor nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't you go find a game for us all to play?" Magenta suggested. Taylor ran out of the room, when Magenta heard her close her bedroom door she stared at Riff Raff. "How did she know?" She whispered.

"I don't know. It's strange, it's almost the same dream you had when you were pregnant with her." He remembered.

Magenta nodded and frowned. She still couldn't work out how Taylor had found out. Riff Raff held her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him as Taylor came back into the room with her favourite game.

"Not 'Planet Invasion' again." Magenta giggled.

"Please mummy." Taylor begged.

"Ok." Magenta sighed.

"She's going to be a great ruler some day." Riff Raff smiled.

"Our little Princess, literally." Magenta beamed.

For the rest of the day they played games. Magenta couldn't help but think about Taylor's dream but she tried not to show it.

Later on that day, they were sitting on the sofa watching television. Taylor lay across their laps, her head in Magenta's lap and her feet in Riff Raff's, now in her pyjamas. Magenta ran her fingers through her daughter's untameable hair. She sighed as she had rather hoped she would have inherited Riff Raff's hair. It would have been a lot easier to comb. Riff Raff watched as Taylor's big blue eyes began to close.

"Come on, bedtime." He whispered.

He lifted Taylor into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and let him take her to bed. She would normally put up a bit of a fuss, wanting to stay up later. Magenta followed him to Taylor's room. She pulled back the covers on her bed and Riff Raff placed her in it. Magenta wrapped the covers over her and kissed her forehead. Riff Raff stroked her head and kissed her cheek. As they left the room, Riff Raff gently clicked the door shut behind them.

"Riff Raff, I'm worried." Magenta whispered.

"Don't be. It's just a weird coincidence. It may not even have been Bert." He reassured her.

"True. It's just kind of scary." She sighed.


	91. Caught In The Act

They walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Magenta began flicking through the channels. She turned it off and threw the controls at the side of her when she couldn't find anything. She lay her head on Riff Raff's shoulder and hugged him. He lifted her face to his and kissed her. He pushed her down on the sofa so she lay down.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Riff Raff, not here." She giggled as he kissed her neck.

He stood up and pulled her off the sofa. He smiled playfully at her and dragged her to their room. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed.

"Take those clothes off." He grinned.

"But Taylor's in the next room." She whispered.

"She's fast asleep, she won't hear a thing…if you're quiet." He smiled.

"Me? You're just as loud." She laughed.

"Just get those clothes off." He laughed.

"No. You do it." She pouted.

"Ok, I will."

He tore the front of her dress open hungrily and flung it off her. Taking her tights in his teeth, he pulled them off. He kissed her passionately as he fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

"Come here." She sighed.

She reached around her back and opened the clasp instantly.

"How do you undo those things?" He asked amazed.

"Easy." She giggled.

He pulled her pants down and proceeded to take off his own clothes. As he pulled his top off over his head, he got it stuck. Magenta watched him and then came up with an idea. She slid off the bed quietly and hid under it. When Riff Raff managed to get his top off, he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Magenta?" He whispered. "Where did you go?"

He walked over to their door, opened it and peered out. Trying to stifle a giggle, she crept from under the bed and stood next to it.

"I'm here." She said.

He whipped around, startled.

"How did you…where…you were…huh?" He asked, confused.

"What?" She shrugged.

"How did you get there?" He demanded, pointing at her.

"I've been here all the time." She frowned.

He stood there for a few minutes looking confused then closed the door and pulled his trousers and pants off. He leapt at her causing them both to tumble onto the bed. He kissed her shoulders as she ran her hands across his chest and down his back. Magenta purred as he slid his hands over her and rested them on her hips. She pulled him down for a fiery kiss. As she plunged her tongue into his mouth he twined his round hers. She moaned into the kiss. He parted her legs and plunged into her. She bit her lip not wanting to scream out and wake Taylor. She let a gasp slip through her lips and he thrust faster and faster. He started panting.

"Mummy." A voice mumbled from the corner.

Magenta gasped loudly and Riff Raff threw himself off her and onto the bed. They pulled the covers over them tightly.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Magenta asked slightly breathless.

"I had another bad dream." Taylor moaned.

"Oh…er…go and get your teddy bear and then you can climb in with mummy and daddy." She sighed.

As Taylor ran out of the room, Magenta and Riff Raff jumped out of the bed and pulled on their underwear quickly. Magenta grabbed the closest thing and pulled it on over her. She looked down and saw that it was Riff Raff's t-shirt.

"You look cute in that." He smiled.

Riff Raff pulled on a pair of comfortable trousers.

They got back in bed and waited for Taylor.

"I told you we shouldn't have done it." Magenta whispered.

"How was I supposed to know she was going to have a bad dream?" He asked.

Taylor ran back into the room and jumped on the bed. She climbed under the covers between them. She snuggled down and hugged her bear tight.

"What did you dream?" Magenta asked stroking her hair.

"A big monster was chasing me and he stole my bear." She cried.

"Aaw. No monsters are going to chase you tonight and we'll make sure that Mr Bear is safe." Magenta smiled, slightly relieved it wasn't the same dream as last night.

"Try and get some sleep." Riff Raff whispered.

"But what if the monster comes back in my dreams?" She mumbled.

"He won't, I'll make sure of that." Magenta told her.

She started to hum a soothing tune as she stroked her hair. Taylor's eyes drooped and she fell asleep. Riff Raff could feel himself drifting off. Magenta watched him struggle to keep his eyes open and smiled. She reached over Taylor and stroked his face. He couldn't help but fall asleep. Magenta rolled over onto her side and joined them in deep sleep.


	92. Breakfast And Invitations

When Riff Raff woke up early next morning, he looked over at Magenta and Taylor. They both slept with their legs slightly curled and their hands under their face. They both wore the same expression on their faces.

"They could be twins." He thought. "My girls."

Taylor's eyes flickered open. It was strange, she looked exactly like Magenta but with his big blue eyes.

She looked up at Riff Raff.

"Morning daddy." She smiled.

"Morning Princess." He whispered.

Taylor sat up and crawled onto his lap.

"Look at mummy sleeping." She giggled.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast and then bring mummy some in." He whispered.

"Yes, let's make her a breakfast surprise." Taylor nodded excitedly.

She ran out of the room and into the kitchen, Riff Raff followed her chuckling.

They ate a quick breakfast and started to make Magenta's. Riff Raff made a hot cup of coffee and placed it on the side, watching Taylor try to pull the box of cereal closer to the edge of the side so she could pick it up.

"Here I'll do that. Why don't you draw a lovely picture to go with it?" He suggested.

"Yes, I'll draw a picture of you, me, mummy, Auntie Laura and Uncle Ricky. I'll even put mummy's dogs on it." She gabbled.

"She'll love it." Riff Raff beamed.

Taylor ran to her room and grabbed her crayons and a piece of paper.

Riff Raff finished off the breakfast and looked in the cupboard for a tray.

Taylor sat at the kitchen table and began to draw her picture. Everyone ended up with big smiley faces and sticks for arms and legs.

"I've finished daddy." She said proudly.

"It's wonderful." He told her. "Shall we take it in to mummy?"

"Yes, let's go give mummy her breakfast."

Riff Raff carried the tray into the room and Taylor followed, skipping along.

"Magenta sweetie." He whispered, kissing her lips.

"Hmm…" Magenta smiled.

Riff Raff put the tray on the bed next to her. She lay with her eyes still closed. She reached out and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"No honey, not now." He chuckled.

She pouted.

"Aaw…"

"Taylor's in the room." He whispered.

Her eyes opened and searched the room. They fell on the little girl standing by the bed. She let go of Riff Raff quickly.

"Morning darling." She yawned.

Taylor jumped on the bed and hugged her mum.

"Mummy we brought you breakfast and look what I did for you. Look, look it's a picture of us and look I put the dogs on here too, see." Taylor said excitedly.

"Taylor give your mum chance to wake up." Riff Raff laughed.

Magenta sat up and took the picture from Taylor.

"It's lovely thanks honey. I'll put it on the fridge later." She smiled.

Riff Raff placed the tray on Magenta's lap.

"Here's breakfast."

"Aaw…thanks it's really sweet of you. What's all this for?" She asked confused.

"Oh I don't know." Riff Raff shrugged.

"Well, I love it thank you." She giggled.

Riff Raff sat on the bed beside her and placed his arm around her. He kissed her, smiling into it.

"Daddy! Mummy can't eat her breakfast if you do that." Taylor scolded him.

"Yes daddy. How am I supposed to eat my lovely breakfast if you keep kissing me?" Magenta laughed.

"Sorry, I'll have to save all my kisses for later." He sighed.

Magenta squeezed his hand and winked at him saucily.

Taylor ran out of the room.

"I'll have to thank you for this later." She grinned. "We can finish what we started last night."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. It had better be a big thank you too. This took a lot of energy, time and dedication to make." He joked.

"Sure it did. Still…I'll make it the best thank you you've ever had."

She traced a pattern on his thigh and kissed him. He felt himself harden. She smiled and ran her hand across him. He shivered and tried to take control of himself. It would have been a lot easier if Taylor was still at Laura's.

At that moment, they heard the monitor bleep twice and then a voice. Taylor ran into the room.

"Mummy, daddy it's Emily's mummy." She called.

"I'll get it. You finish your breakfast." He sighed giving her one last kiss.

Magenta smiled and watched him leave the room. She noticed him take a deep breath and adjust his trousers.

She ate her breakfast hungrily and drank her coffee. Sliding off the bed, she looked down confused and then remembered why she was wearing Riff Raff's t-shirt.

As she took the tray and her empty bowl and cup to the kitchen, Riff Raff followed her.

"What did she want?" Magenta asked.

"She's invited Taylor to Emily's birthday party. It's today." He smiled.

"That's a bit short notice isn't it. I'll have to take Taylor to the shops and get her something." She frowned.

"Well at least we have the house to ourselves." He smirked.

He pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist. She giggled and kissed him.

"Oh…er…don't we have to work today? We've got quite a lot to do if I remember rightly." She remembered.

"Oh yes. Damn it, well we'll just have to do our jobs quickly. I am determined to get my thank you at some point today." He laughed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You will. I'll make sure of that." She whispered in his ear.

Her hands travelled down his chest and into his trousers. She stroked him as he moaned with pleasure. He sighed as she slipped her hand back out and began washing the pots.

Taylor walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy can I go and see the dogs today?" She asked.

"You're going out in a bit. Emily's having a birthday party and she's invited you." He told her.

Taylor thought for a second.

"But can I go see the dogs before I go to Emily's party?" She persisted.

"Go on Riff Raff, take her. She can change into her dress when she gets back." Magenta said.

"Oh alright." He sighed.

Taylor cheered loudly and ran to her room to get dressed.

"It'll give me time to have a quick bath and get her party dress sorted out. We can drop Taylor off and go straight to the palace." She said.

"Ok, but I really wish we didn't have to go today." He moaned.

"We haven't been for about a week. We're meant to be the King and Queen, we can't abandon our duties." She said softly.

"I know." He nodded sadly. "Taylor are you ready?"

"Yes daddy." She called.

They walked out of the kitchen and saw her waiting by the door, her shoes already on. Magenta laughed at her eager daughter.

"Give me a couple of minutes to get dressed." Riff Raff chuckled.

"Hurry up daddy. I want to see the doggies." She whined, stamping her foot.

"Taylor don't speak to your father like that." Magenta scolded.

"Sorry daddy." She mumbled.

Riff Raff nodded and went into his room.

He appeared minutes later fully dressed. He took Taylor's hand and led her out of the house.


	93. Fun At Work

Magenta closed the door behind them and sighed. She had the whole house to herself and not knowing how long she had, she decided to take full advantage of it.

She picked out her favourite CD and blasted it out. As she sang along to the words in her husky voice, she made her way to Taylor's room. Magenta picked out a purple dress, pretty socks, purple shoes and a ribbon to put in Taylor's hair and laid them out on her bed.

Then stepping into the bathroom, she closed the door and ran a bath. She added bubble bath and bath salts and breathed in their perfumed scents. As the tub filled, she sat on the edge and swirled the water around gently with her fingers.

With the bath full and the temperature just right, she pulled Riff Raff's t-shirt over her head and took off her underwear. She slowly stepped in and lay down. Letting the water lap gently over her, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

After a few minutes she decided to get washed. She picked up her scented soap and washed her body. After this, she dunked her head under the water to wet her hair and she began to wash it. After dunking her head under again, she got out and wrapped herself in a thick, warm bath robe and made her way to her bedroom.

She picked out a short black dress that Laura had bought her a long time ago and she'd never gotten round to wearing it. Smiling slightly, she knew the only underwear she could wear with this was Riff Raff's favourite black ones. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her. She glanced in the mirror. The dress clung to her body and flowed over her curves. Her figure had thankfully been restored after the horrific trauma with Taylor.

Since being back on Transsexual, her skin had gone back to its pale, mysterious and sexy shade. The look Laura had given her years ago really didn't suit her any more. She dug out her old make-up and applied her thick mascara, eye shadow and lipstick. She picked up her brush and brushed her hair into her favourite wild and carefree style.

"I hope he likes it." She whispered to herself nervously.

The front door opened, causing her to jump.

"It's only us." Riff Raff's voice called.

She sighed in relief.

With a quick squirt of perfume, she stepped out of their room. Taylor and Riff Raff had gone into the living room. She walked to the doorway of the room.

"Taylor your dress is on your bed if you want to go and get changed. Bring me the ribbon when you're done and I'll put it in your hair for you." She said.

Taylor jumped up.

"Mummy you look pretty." Taylor giggled.

"Thanks honey." She smiled.

Taylor hugged Magenta's legs tight and skipped to her room to put on her dress.

Riff Raff had his back to her and was wrapping Emily's present on the floor. She walked up behind him.

"I hope she likes it. Taylor picked out a princess colouring boo-" Riff Raff started to say. He turned and saw Magenta standing behind him. "Wow."

Magenta blushed and giggled. He stood up and stared at her transfixed.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

"Yes you look amazing. When did you get that dress?" He asked, trying to remember if he'd ever seen her wear it before.

"Laura bought it for me ages ago. I haven't had chance to wear it." She told him.

"Wow. You look…wow…" He whispered.

He could feel himself harden as he stood taking in every detail. Pulling her close, he breathed in her perfumed scent. It sent shudders down his spine as he tried to control himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a fiery kiss. She smiled, happy he liked it.

"What time does the party start?" Magenta enquired.

"In five minutes. I had to physically drag her away from those dogs of yours." He laughed.

Taylor bounded into the room, trailing her ribbon behind her. Magenta sat on the sofa and took the ribbon from her.

"Come here then." Magenta smiled.

Taylor climbed onto her mum's lap. Magenta began to tie the ribbon into her daughter's hair.

Riff Raff couldn't help but watch, his eyes drawn to Magenta. He noticed the dress showed off rather a lot of cleavage and he had to leave the room to stop him embarrassing himself in front of them. If only they didn't have to work…

Magenta finished Taylor's hair and smiled at her.

"Can we go now?" Taylor asked eagerly.

"I suppose." Magenta nodded.

"Daddy, come on." Taylor called as she pulled Magenta into the hallway.

Riff Raff walked into the hallway, avoiding eye contact with Magenta. He couldn't look at her, not yet.

Grabbing the present, Taylor ran out of the house.

"Think she's excited?" Magenta giggled as they followed her to Emily's house.

Riff Raff nodded in response, still fighting the urge to grab her and take her right then and there. Did she know what she was doing to him? Was she doing it on purpose?

As if she'd read his thoughts, she smiled devilishly at him and grabbed his hand. She held onto it tightly as they walked up to Emily's house.

Taylor waited at the gate to her garden.

"Mummy, daddy quick the party has started." She panicked.

"Don't worry darling you're right on time." Magenta laughed.

Magenta opened the gate and Taylor ran up to the door. She knocked on and suddenly became shy. The door opened and Taylor hid behind her parents.

"Hi, sorry about the last minute invite. We've been so busy lately we forgot to invite everyone." Emily's mum sighed.

"Oh no it's fine honestly." Magenta smiled.

"Hello Taylor. Don't you look beautiful."

"Don't be shy. You know Emily's mummy." Magenta reassured her daughter.

Taylor stepped out.

"Hello." She mumbled.

"Come on in." Emily's mum laughed.

"Have a good time Taylor." Riff Raff smiled. "Say happy birthday to Emily for us."

Taylor nodded as she stepped into the house.

"See you later." Emily's mum smiled. As she closed the door they heard her shout. "Emily, Taylor's here."

An excited squeal followed.

Magenta and Riff Raff walked to the palace in silence.

Before they stepped in, Riff Raff grabbed Magenta by the waist and kissed her again.

"You're really testing my self control today." He whispered in her ear.

"Good. I like it when you're all…worked up." She grinned.

She pressed herself into Riff Raff. He growled longingly as he could see straight down the front of her dress.

A guard came to meet them. He stumbled as he caught sight of his Queen.

"Good day your highnesses…er…the…most…the…most of the work h-h-has been…er…d-d-done. It's just orders for me…I mean Earth really that need to be sent." He struggled to speak.

"Ok. Thank you, back to your duties." Riff Raff ordered.

"Y-y-yes your majesty, Queen Magenta." He nodded and bowed to them both.

The guard ran off into the palace.

"I hate other men staring at you like that." Riff Raff spat.

"They can stare all they like, as far as I'm concerned you are the only one I'll allow to touch me." She smiled.

"You'll allow me? Do I need your permission now your highness?" He chuckled and bowed to her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Do I have your permission to kiss you now?" He asked.

"Hmm…yes I suppose." She shrugged.

He pulled her face to his and stroked her jaw with his finger.

"My beautiful sister." He whispered.

He kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

"My handsome brother." She replied.

"I wish we didn't have to work today." Riff Raff sighed.

He let her scent fill him and take over his mind.

"Come on, the sooner we get it all done, the sooner we can go." She said, dragging him into the palace.

All day, Riff Raff watched Magenta move gracefully around the palace as they worked. He glared at any guards or other men that dared to look at her in any way other than professionally.

A guard handed Magenta a pile of paperwork. As he ran off after a dangerous glare from Riff Raff, she turned and saw Riff Raff looking at her again. She grinned and turned around so her back was to him. The paperwork fell out of her hands and tumbled to the floor. She sighed and bent over to pick them up, revealing the underwear she knew Riff Raff loved so much. His eyes popped out his skull and his pants bulged. He stepped over to her quickly and grabbed her arse. She stood up quickly after squealing and then giggling wildly.

"You're teasing me you naughty girl." He smirked.

"I don't know what you mean. I just dropped the paperwork and started picking it up." She said innocently.

"I saw the look you gave me." He chuckled.

"The paperwork can wait. Come on we're going home." She whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait. I need you now." He mumbled.

She walked over to the door and locked it. He grinned as he realised what she was doing. As Magenta made her way back to him, he swept everything off the desk. She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
I want to be dirty." Magenta giggled as she remembered the song Janet had sung to Rocky.

Riff Raff smiled and sat her on the desk. He lifted the dress over her head.

"Ok I will." He smiled as he stared at her in her underwear.

He lifted his hands to her breasts and started massaging them. A pleasurable moan escaped her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. Her fingers roamed his bare chest and then down to his trousers. The fastenings seemed to come undone of their own accord. His trousers fell round his ankles and he stepped out of them.

Soon both their underwear joined the rest of their clothes. Magenta took her legs from around him and lay on the desk. He climbed on top of her, thrusting into her almost immediately.

"Oh Riff Raff more." She gasped.

He could feel her bucking her hips, demanding him to do more. He chuckled and slowly began to thrust into her. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him hungrily.

"Patience my dear sister." He grinned devilishly at her.

"Riff Raff please, I need you…" She begged.

"Sh…" He replied kissing her lips tenderly.

He knew she was desperate for him and was surprised at how he was able to control himself after his urges all day. She tightened her legs around his waist. To see her begging like this made something inside him snap. He couldn't help himself, he plunged himself into her again and began to thrust violently. Magenta screamed out in a mixture of triumph and ecstasy.

"Yes!" She grinned.

He rode out her orgasm and then his own, both of their juices flowing over them and the desk.

Riff Raff collapsed on top of her and laid his head on her chest. He could hear her heart thumping against her chest as she gasped for air. Both were sweaty and exhausted.

"I love you." Riff Raff whispered and kissed her stomach.

"I love you too." She answered sleepily.

Riff Raff rolled off her and lay on the desk. Magenta snuggled up to him and fell asleep. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Listening to Magenta's breathing becoming shallow, he joined her in deep slumber.


	94. Afters

Magenta woke several hours later. She sat up looking confused. It took her several minutes to remember where she was. She looked down at Riff Raff's sleeping form, he looked so innocent. She knew she'd have to wake him. They had to pick Taylor up in just a few moments.

She smiled and slid down his body, kissing his inner thighs. A smile formed on his face but he didn't wake. She took him in her mouth. A moan escaped his lips and his eyes flew open. He looked down at her and then at his surroundings, he too was confused about where he was. Magenta continued to run her tongue down his length.

"Magenta." He sighed.

She loved the way he said her name. Taking her mouth from him, she kissed his lips.

"We need to leave." She giggled.

"No a few more minutes." He whined.

"No come on, we need to go. We have a daughter to pick up very soon." She said.

"Taylor. Oh I forgot." He sighed.

"Get your clothes on. We'll have to shower when we've picked her up. We don't have time to have one now." She told him.

She picked up their clothes from the floor and threw Riff Raff's at him. As she pulled on her pants, she looked around for her bra.

"What are you looking for?" Riff Raff asked.

"My bra, I can't see it. Oh well I'll just have to leave it." She frowned.

"No. We have to find it." Riff Raff whined.

"Why?" She giggled.

"It's my favourite bra."

"If you like it so much why don't you wear it?" She joked.

"It won't suit me, it's not my colour." He smiled.

Magenta shook her head and started looking around the room. She spotted it hanging off the door handle.

"You have a good aim." She smiled at him.

He chuckled and pulled his clothes on.

"I wish we had time for a shower." Riff Raff cringed, looking at his own dry juices down his legs.

Magenta finished dressing and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Come on we'd better get Taylor and go home." She smiled.

They walked over to the door and she opened it and looked out. Making sure the coast was clear, they stepped out the room. She snuggled into him and put her arm round his waist as he slid his arm around her shoulder.

They walked in silence along the moonlit shores to Emily's house. It was magical. The moonlight cast silver shadows everywhere.

They knocked on the front door.

"Hey there." Emily's mum smiled.

"Sorry we're late, we had a lot of work to do." Magenta sighed.

Riff Raff smirked as he felt her squeeze his arse secretly.

"Oh poor you. Well I think you're going to have to carry her home. When everyone left, her and Emily went to play in Emily's room. They went really quiet and then when I went up, they were both fast asleep on the floor. All the excitement tired them out I think." Emily's mum laughed.

"Bless them." Magenta smiled.

Emily's mum showed them into the house.

Magenta waited downstairs while Riff Raff went to collect Taylor.

As he picked her up, he remembered carrying Magenta back to bed after the time they broke the table, like Taylor she didn't even stir.

"She looks so much like her mother doesn't she?" Emily's mum whispered.

"Yes, it's almost as if she was a mini clone of her." He chuckled.

"Wow, you must be pretty strong. Taylor's quite big for a four year old." She blushed, eyeing Riff Raff up.

"Er…no Taylor's very light…I'll see you later." He said feeling uncomfortable.

Emily's mum sighed.

"I wish Emily had a father like you. It's so sad he died before she got to know him." She pouted.

Riff Raff practically ran out of the room with Taylor in his arms.

"Come on Magenta, we'd better go." He called to her as he sped down the stairs.

"Erm…ok…thanks for inviting her, goodbye." Magenta frowned.

"Goodbye." Emily's mum sighed as Riff Raff ran out of the house.

Magenta followed, she was deeply confused.

"Riff Raff what's wrong?" She asked.

"Emily's mum, Sophia, she was coming on to me." He shuddered.

"Don't be silly. She was just being friendly." Magenta giggled.

"No she was definitely…oh never mind." He sighed.

Magenta laughed as she followed him back home.

She opened the door for him and he carried Taylor to her room. He decided not to wake her to put her pyjamas on. Instead he covered her over and kissed her head.

Silently walking out of the room, he heard Magenta turn on the shower in the bathroom. He entered and saw her under the water waiting for him.

"Come on in." She grinned.

Riff Raff threw his clothes off and stepped in. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. He kissed down her neck and let his hands wander over her curves. Moving them lower and lower Magenta grinned as she guessed where he was headed. She opened her legs a little and he slipped his hand between them. He teased her, gently stroking her and circling her with his fingers. She reached down and grabbed his hardness. A gasp escaped his lips. He pushed a finger into her and began to slowly move it in and out of her. She gasped and pressed her lips to his chest. As Magenta slowly stroked him and ran her tongue over his chest, he added another finger. She pulled away from him, causing him to frown at her. As she pushed him against the wall, he tried to pull her closer but she shook her head.

"Magenta, why – oh God." He gasped.

She had dropped to her knees and began licking his head. Her tongue twirled around him as he hissed in pleasure. Slowly she took him into her mouth. When all of him was inside her, she released him.

"You want more?" She asked.

He nodded and moaned as she began to suck on him. Twining his fingers in her hair, his breathing began to deepen.

"Magenta I'm going to –"

"Do it." She ordered.

He groaned, he loved it when she played the dominant one. As she placed her lips around him, his hot liquid filled her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and placing one last kiss on him she stood up. Riff Raff looked into her deep green eyes and wiped off the sticky white liquid from the corner of her mouth.

"You had a little…" He chuckled.

"Thanks. We should probably wash now, it is getting pretty late." She sighed.

Riff Raff nodded.

As they showered they kissed and touched each other a little more.

Magenta turned the shower off as they stepped out and then walked over to her beloved brother. He wrapped a huge towel around the both of them.

They walked to their room and closed the door behind them. Magenta pushed the towel off them both.

"You look amazing in that outfit, you should wear it more often." Riff Raff smiled at her.

"But I'm not wearing anything." She said.

"Exactly." He smirked.

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Magenta ran her hands down his spine and locked her lips to his. She pulled away.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"What for?" He asked.

"I'm too tired, you exhausted me earlier." She giggled.

"Oh right. No need to worry we can do this another day." He shrugged.

Magenta yawned and started to pull away. He shook his head and lifted her into his arms. Magenta smiled and snuggled into him. He placed her gently down on the bed and climbed in next to her. As he pulled the covers over them, Magenta stretched before resting her head on his chest and curling her knees up tight. He placed one arm around her and one over her and held her tight.

"Love you Riffy." She mumbled using his nickname she had used when they were children.

"Love you too My Genta." He chuckled.

She smiled as a memory entered her head.

Magenta was only Taylor's age and a "friend" of her mothers had come to visit while their father was out.

"This is my son Riff Raff and my daughter Magenta." Their mother said in a bored voice.

She began to drag the man to her bedroom.

"No, not your 'Genta, my 'Genta." Riff Raff scowled.

He was only six, still at the age where he couldn't say words properly.

They were close even at a young age, obviously not as close as they were now. He had hated his parents referring to her as "their daughter Magenta." She was his Magenta and would always be his Magenta.

She kissed his chest at the memory. It was true, she was always going to be his and he would always be her Riff Raff.

They both fell asleep, undisturbed by dreams.


	95. The Kiss

"See you later Taylor." Both parents called the next day.

Taylor ran into the nursery next to the palace.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy." She shouted over her shoulder as she skipped over to her friends.

As Magenta and Riff Raff walked up the stone steps and into the palace, a guard rushed out to them.

"Queen Magenta, you are needed urgently. Mrs Laura Jones has something important to tell you." He said.

She looked up at him for an indication of what she needed to talk to her about. The guard shrugged. Magenta started to get a little worried.

"I'll see you in a minute." She sighed, kissing Riff Raff before she left with the guard.

Riff Raff sat in the great hall and ordered his people around. As a guard left the hall, he noticed he was the only one in it. It had been full all day with people coming in and out to receive orders from him. He had begun to wonder what could be taking Magenta so long.

"King Riff Raff." A voice whispered.

He looked up quickly and noticed a figure standing in the doorway. As they entered, they closed the door behind them.

"Hello." He answered.

They lifted their face and he saw that it was Sophia. His insides turned to ice and he became aware that no one would come into the hall. If the doors were closed it usually indicated the rulers were not inside and no one ever entered unless they were there.

"I've been wanting to speak to you." She told him.

"Er…well now is not a good time…I…er…have a lot to do." He lied nervously as she stepped closer to him.

"You don't look busy to me." She smirked.

"Well, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He gulped.

"Last night, I tried to tell you how I feel but with Taylor and Magenta there, I just couldn't." She murmured.

She stepped up so she was extremely close to him. He tried to back up some more but found the wall right behind him.

"I'm sorry I…don't…feel the same…Magenta and Taylor are my world." He said.

"You don't have to say that. They're not here now you know. I know ever since we met you haven't been able to stop thinking about me. I know I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." She told him.

"Sophia, I'm sorry I just don't –"

His words were cut off when Sophia pressed her lips to his. He grabbed her hips and tried to push her away. Sophia held Riff Raff's face in her hands. Try as he might he couldn't get her off him.


	96. Magenta Finds Out

Meanwhile, Magenta had just been told by Laura that she was pregnant. Ricky had blown his top saying they weren't ready for this and stormed out of the castle the night before.

"Laura, you know he'll come round eventually. He loves you more than anything and after he's had a little time to think, he'll realise that he is ready to start a family." Magenta comforted her.

"You think so?" Laura sobbed.

"I know he will." Magenta nodded. "Wait here."

Magenta walked out and went in search of Ricky. She had a pretty good idea where to find him and she was right.

He was sat on the beach staring out at the ocean.

"I love her Magenta." He said as he heard footsteps behind him.

He knew Magenta would be the one that Laura ran to for comfort.

"I know you do." Magenta whispered.

"It's just…lately…please hear me out before you say anything…recently…I've started to have feelings for…someone else." He mumbled.

Magenta stood watching him, stunned.

"Oh, Ricky how could you…how do you know this girl?" Magenta asked.

"I worked with her for a few years and we've become good friends."

"A few years? You must have met her on Earth right?"

Ricky nodded.

"Before you met Laura?"

"No, it was around the same time." He whispered shaking his head.

"Well around the time you met Laura you didn't have a job until Dentonvale so…"

Magenta tried to remember the names of all the women that worked there.

"I feel really bad." He mumbled.

"Well, how are you keeping in touch with her? Have you set up a monitor to communicate with her?"

"No she's…here…" He got to his feet and turned to face her.

"Here but how –"

"Magenta it's you." He interrupted.

Magenta stared at him stunned.

"Me?" She whispered.

"Yes, and I feel terrible, you're my best friends wife and you're my wife's best friend. I don't know how…I think I'm in love with you Magenta." He sighed.

"No, you're not. You think you are but you're not. You're completely in love with Laura. You only think you're in love me because of how close we all are. It's just friendly love." She said.

"I hope you're right Magenta. I love Laura so much and I don't want to hurt her."

"I know." Magenta smiled.

Ricky couldn't help but stare at her as she smiled. Little dimples appeared on her cheeks and her eyes seemed to glisten.

Before he knew what was happening, his hands were suddenly running through her hair as he kissed her.

Magenta was in complete shock, she was frozen her eyes wide in surprise. Ricky pulled away.

"Oh God. Magenta I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." He apologised.

"It's ok…er…hey, when you kissed me did you feel that same spark you get when you kiss Laura?" She enquired.

"What? I…to be honest…no…there wasn't anything…" He answered.

"Then that proves my point, the feelings you feel for me are just mutual, friendly feelings." She grinned.

"Yeah…I guess they are…wow…thanks for helping me." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Now come on, you're going to go and tell Laura you love her and you're ready to have this baby." She instructed and started dragging him back to the palace.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes." Magenta nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, I am." He said proudly.

"Then come on." She giggled.

Ricky and Magenta ran back to the palace. Magenta told him where to find Laura and went to the hall to give them some space. Ricky sped off.

She opened the doors to the hall and froze. Riff Raff was backing up against the wall, Sophia advancing on him. She couldn't hear the conversation but she didn't need to. Sophia had grabbed Riff Raff and began kissing him. Magenta felt tears in her eyes as she saw Riff Raff put his hands on her hips. Why was he doing this? What about last night? Didn't that mean anything to him? She thought they were happy. All those times Riff Raff accused her of being unfaithful and he was doing it himself. Anger rushed through her.

Riff Raff looked up and saw her standing there. With one last shove at Sophia, she finally broke away from him. She followed Riff Raff's gaze and spotted Magenta in the doorway.

"Magenta." Riff Raff called as she ran out.

Riff Raff began to follow her.

"Riff Raff where are you going?" Sophia pouted.

"To find my wife. You stay away from us. I never want to see you around here again." He snarled.

"Aaw Riff Raff you don't mean that." She smiled.

"Yes I do. Guards!" He bellowed. Three came running into the room. "Take this…this…take her out of my sight. See that she doesn't come anywhere near me or my family again."

The guards grabbed hold of her and dragged her out of the room. She screamed his name as she was thrown out of the palace.

Riff Raff ran out in search of Magenta. He had to tell her what had really happened. He understood what it must have looked like to her.


	97. Running Away

Magenta was running towards the nursery. She saw Taylor playing in the sandbox with Emily.

Emily had long blonde hair and big blue eyes, just like Riff Raff. Was she his child? How long had they been together?

"Mummy, look what we've made." She beamed as she saw Magenta running up to her.

"Taylor come on we're going home." Magenta told her.

"But mummy –" She started to protest.

"No arguing. We're leaving." Magenta snapped.

She scooped Taylor into her arms and ran to their home.

"Mummy why are you crying?" Taylor asked, wiping a tear from her mother's eye.

"I'm not feeling too well." Magenta lied and tried to smile.

"Poor mummy. I'll look after you." She smiled.

"Thanks honey." She whispered.

Magenta threw open the front door and put Taylor down.

"Mummy, why did we come home?" Taylor frowned.

"I need you to go to your room and grab a bag. Put all your clothes in it, we're going to stay in a hotel for a while." She said.

"Like a holiday?" Taylor giggled.

"Yes…sort of." Magenta nodded, walking into her own room.

"Is daddy coming with us?" Taylor enquired innocently.

Tears ran down Magenta's face. She tried to keep strong for Taylor, she couldn't break down in front of her like this.

"No, daddy…daddy's going to stay here…I think…" Magenta mumbled.

"Oh." Taylor shrugged.

"Go on quick. Go get all your stuff. It's better we get this done before daddy gets home." Magenta mumbled.

Taylor ran to her room as Magenta found a small suitcase and began running around her and Riff Raff's room grabbing all the things she needed most and stuffing them in it.

Taking one last look around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she twisted the metal band around her finger. She looked down at it and took it off. She placed it on Riff Raff's pillow and found a pen and some paper.

"_Riff Raff  
It's over. You've had your last chance. You promised me you would never hurt me again and now you've done it to me and our daughter. Don't try to contact us, it's easier for us both if you don't. I'll send someone over to collect the rest of our things. I loved you and I was mad enough to believe you loved me too. I hope you make Sophia just as happy as you made me. Goodbye forever.  
Magenta.  
Xxx.  
PS. I'll always love you even if you don't feel the same."_

She placed the note under the ring and with one last look at it, she picked up her suitcase and placed it in the hallway. She made her way to Taylor's room.

"I've finished mummy." She smiled.

"Come on then." Magenta said holding out her hand.

Taylor took it and carried her bag to the hallway. Magenta picked up the suitcase and her and Taylor left the house.

Magenta found a cosy looking hotel and booked them a room.

"Your majesty can stay as long as she likes." The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you."

"Will the King be joining you?"

"No." Magenta answered simply and walked up to the room.


	98. An Explanation And A Fight

Riff Raff had looked everywhere but couldn't find her. He had learned that Magenta had taken Taylor out of nursery earlier and not told anyone where they were going. Ricky and Laura said they hadn't seen them since that morning. At least they were still his friends, even after he told them what had happened, they understood it wasn't his fault.

A thought popped into his head.

"No." He whispered.

He ran to their house.

When he walked up to the door, he hesitated hoping his hunch was wrong. He walked in and into his and Magenta's room. Opening the wardrobe, a loud sob emitted from his throat as he saw Magenta's clothes had gone. Looking around the room, he noticed the ring on his pillow. His hands shook as he picked up the note and read it. After reading it three times to make sure he'd read it correctly, he screwed it up and threw it across the room.

He curled himself up on the bed, Magenta's ring clamped in his hand and sobbed into her pillow. He had to tell her the truth but he didn't want to go against her wishes. He hated himself for not trying hard enough to push Sophia away. Maybe it was his fault, maybe he had even let it happen. No, he would never do that to his family.

A knock on the door made him jump. He ran to open it and when he saw a guard standing there he collapsed to the floor, sobbing and shaking.

"Queen Magenta has asked me to collect her things." He told him whilst staring down at him rather nervously.

Riff Raff nodded and gestured for the guard to come in.

"Where is she?" Riff Raff whispered.

"I'm not allowed to say, I'm sorry." The guard mumbled.

"It's ok. Could you give her something for me?" He asked.

"Well, she asked me not to pass anything on. She said it would be easier if I just brought back her things but…ok." The guard sighed.

"Hold on." Riff Raff told him.

He sped into the living room, grabbed the photo album and looked through it. He found a picture of them at their wedding and a picture of him, Magenta and Taylor at Taylor's second birthday. He stuffed them in an envelope and wrote a note to go with them.

"___Magenta  
I am so sorry for what happened. It wasn't what it looked like I swear. She forced herself onto me and I was trying to get her off me. Please let me explain it in person. Don't throw what we have away. I love you both so much.  
Forever yours Riff Raff.  
Xxx  
Ps. Meet me tonight at 7pm if you want to hear me out, you know where."_

He handed the note to the guard as he left with Magenta and Taylor's things.

"I'll make sure she gets it." The guard smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded.

Magenta sat on the bed in the hotel room, staring out the window. She could see their house. She'd seen Riff Raff answer the door to the guard and the guard leaving minutes later.

Taylor was in the bath in their ensuite bathroom when he arrived with their things.

"Forgive me your highness. King Riff Raff asked me to give you this, I know I went against your orders. I am sorry." He said and handed her the envelope.

She stared down at it in her hand as he left. Ripping it open, she sat on the bed and took out the note. Tears slid down her cheeks as she read it. She realised he was being truthful to her when she remembered what he had said about Sophia the other night. He would not have told her if there was anything going on between them.

Someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Sophia standing there.

"I figured you'd be here. Please let me explain what happened earlier." She begged.

Magenta nodded and let her in. She hated the woman but she wanted to hear her out before she judged her.

She closed the door to the bathroom after checking Taylor was ok. She was happily splashing about, playing with the two rubber ducks that had been left by the people who had previously stayed in the room.

"Go ahead." Magenta spat.

"It was all my fault. I kissed him, he didn't want me to. He told me you and Taylor meant everything to him and I ignored that. I feel so bad. Please forgive him, he isn't to blame, I am and I totally understand if you hate me for what I've done. Don't hate him." Sophia explained.

"Just answer me this question. Is Emily Riff Raff's child?" She demanded.

"What? No. Wait, this is Emily's father." She said and produced a photo from her purse.

Magenta took it from her and looked at it. Emily was the spitting image of the man in the picture and to her relief it was not Riff Raff. Anger slowly began to boil up in her again, images of Sophia kissing her brother filled her head.

"Get out." Magenta growled.

"Excuse me. I've just explained to you what happened, I mean yes I expect you to be a bit angry but I could have at least received a thank you." Sophia argued.

"What do you expect? You kissed my husband and led me to think he was being unfaithful. Oh thanks a lot." Magenta hissed sarcastically.

"You know what, if you hadn't have walked in, I think Riff Raff would have forgotten all about you. He would have given in to me eventually, I could feel it. We would have done so much more. I bet he would have enjoyed it too, a new experience for him. Well seeing as you've left him I might go down and –"

Sophia's words were cut off as Magenta used all her strength and slapped her across her face. Sophia stumbled clutching her face and fell to the floor.

"You stay away from him. He wouldn't touch you with an eight foot pole and for your information, I'm not leaving him." Magenta growled.

"Sure looks like it to me." Sophia laughed bitterly.

Taylor came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. The two women glared at each other. Sophia stood up and ran out of the room.

"Mummy, why was Emily's mummy here?" Taylor asked.

"Oh she just wanted to talk." Magenta lied and smiled at her. "I need you to get dressed, I'm going to drop you off at the palace, I'll only be gone a little while. The nice guards will look after you."

"Ok." Taylor nodded.


	99. Late

While Taylor got dressed, Magenta walked over to where she had dropped the envelope and the note. She looked inside the envelope and found the two pictures he had placed inside. Tears of happiness began to pour down her cheeks. She smiled at the pictures.

"I love you." She whispered to Riff Raff's smiling face.

She turned and looked at the suitcase containing most of her clothes. What was she going to wear?

Meanwhile, Riff Raff sat nervously on the sofa, glancing up at the clock every couple of minutes. He had decided to wear his wedding suit, it was appropriate for where they would be meeting.

At half past six, he decided to walk down to the meeting place, their special place. His stomach churned as he prayed Magenta would meet him.

He arrived ten minutes early so he decided to go inside and get a table. He had chosen the posh restaurant he and Magenta went to on their first official date, they had been back a couple of times and hoped Magenta had remembered this. The waiter remembered him and showed him to their favourite table by the window. Riff Raff picked up the menu and scanned down it. He ordered the meal they had on their first date and then sat twiddling his thumbs nervously, gazing out of the window, watching for Magenta.

Magenta clung to Taylor's hand as they ran to the palace, wobbling slightly in her heels. She was going to be late and she didn't know how long he would wait for her before he jumped to conclusions.

It started to rain and Magenta threw her arm over her head to try and protect her hair from getting wet, even though she knew it would never work. Taylor giggled as they ran in the pouring rain.

They rushed into the palace and into the room where the guards sat at the end of the day and relaxed.

"Queen Magenta, is there anything wrong?" A guard asked.

"No, could you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Could you look after Taylor for a couple of hours for me? I'll give you all the day off tomorrow as a thank you." She begged.

"Of course, we'd love to look after the Princess." He nodded.

"Thank you so much." Magenta sighed happily and hugged him. She turned to Taylor. "Now honey I want you to be good ok."

"I will mummy." Taylor promised.

Magenta hugged her tight.

"I love you so much. I'll see you later ok." Magenta whispered.

"Ok. Love you too mummy." Taylor smiled.

Magenta kissed her on the cheek and ran back out into the pouring rain.

Riff Raff looked up at the clock above the door to the kitchens. It was five minutes past seven. He decided to give her another five minutes.

Ten minutes passed and when she still hadn't arrived, he felt tears in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the waiter.

"Sorry, could you cancel that meal?" He mumbled.

"Er…ok…of course." The waiter frowned.

"No. Don't." A voice shouted from behind Riff Raff.


	100. Forgiveness

He span around to see Magenta standing in the doorway, dripping wet. Her hair clung to her face but her make-up didn't seem to be affected. She was wearing a long black dress that had a split up the side that went to just below her hip, hiding her underwear. It hugged her body snugly and the neck line came down very low showing her cleavage.

He stepped swiftly over to her and took her face in his hands. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He clung to her, savouring everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and traced around his lips with her tongue. Parting his lips to give her access, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. They broke away, panting slightly.

"I thought you weren't coming." He whispered.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find anything to wear." She smiled.

"You look wonderful." He beamed. "Especially when you're wet." He added in a whisper.

Taking her hand in his, he led her over to their table. He pulled her chair out so she could sit down. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She snuggled into it and wrapped it around her tightly.

"Thank you." She giggled.

The plates were set down in front of them.

"My darling sister." Riff Raff smiled.

"Yes, dearest brother?" She replied.

"I…no let us eat first." He said, shaking his head.

They ate in silence, gazing into each other's eyes, smiling.

When the waiter came to collect their plates, Riff Raff reached for Magenta's hands. She placed them into his and kissed him across the table.

"Would you like dessert?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you. Could we have the bill please?" Riff Raff said, not taking his eyes off Magenta.

"Yes sir." The waiter nodded.

"No dessert?" Magenta frowned, he loved the desserts here.

"I have a better idea." He smirked. "But first I want to talk to you. About before…with Sophia. She forced herself onto me, I tried to –"

His words were cut off by Magenta pressing her lips to his.

"I know." She whispered. "I realised that after I read your note and then Sophia came to see me."

"What? I told her to stay away from you. What did she say to you?" Riff Raff growled.

"Well, she explained what happened at the palace and then…now don't say anything…when I saw Emily after I picked Taylor up, I thought…you know…Emily was yours. She looks so much like you…but then Sophia showed me a picture of Emily's father and…I felt so stupid. Then I realised how angry I was at her and we started arguing. She said…she said…" Magenta explained, she looked down at the table.

"What did she say?" Riff Raff repeated.

"She said…if I hadn't have walked in…you…you would forget about me and…you know…she said…you'd end up doing other things…" She whispered.

"How dare she. Magenta, I would never have given up trying to get her off me. I could never forget you. You and Taylor are my world." He told her.

"I know. I don't think we'll be seeing much more of Sophia anyway." Magenta smirked.

"Why? What did you do?" Riff Raff chuckled.

"I hit her." Magenta said proudly.

"Magenta!" He laughed.

"What?" She shrugged.

"I've never seen this side of you before…I like it…it's making me…" He grinned mischievously.

The waiter came over with the bill. Riff Raff placed the money next to it and gave the waiter a tip.

Riff Raff placed his arm around Magenta's waist as they walked out of the restaurant in the pouring rain.

"What do you want to do now?" Magenta shouted over the noise of the rain.

"Go home. I need to go to the shop to get some things." He smiled.

She frowned at him. What could he possibly need from the shops?

"The hotel's closer, I'll wait there so I can dry off and change." She said.

She handed him a piece of paper with the hotels address. He read it and looked up at her.

"You weren't as far away as I thought. Anyway, how about you dry off…but don't change at all." He hinted.

Magenta gazed into his blue eyes, wondering what he had in store for her. She nodded, kissed him and started to walk off. He reached out and grabbed her arse, squeezing gently. She turned back to him, smiling.

"Was that really necessary?" She murmured into his ear as he pulled her closer and held onto her arse.

"Oh yes, yes it was." He chuckled. She kissed his neck and along his jaw line. "Forget my idea, let's just get back to the hotel room."

He scooped her into his arms and began to run with her.

"What did you have in mind?" She grinned.

"Well, I was going to get some chocolate mousse and strawberries for us to…enjoy…but you're just too damn desirable I can't wait long enough to get them." He replied, a growl emitting from his chest.

"We'll just have to do that another time. Now get me to that hotel room before I jump out of your arms and shove you into the nearest bush." She demanded.

Riff Raff couldn't help but laugh and sped faster to the room.

The receptionist looked confused as they entered the hotel. She thought the King wasn't going to be joining them. She shrugged as they went up the stairs.

Magenta pointed in the direction of the room.

"This one?" He asked when they reached a door.

"Yes. Now you're going to have to put me down." She smiled.

"Why?" He enquired, putting her down anyway.

"Because I want you to get the key." She said.

"Where is it?" Magenta pulled Riff Raff's hand up to her chest. "Oh you naughty girl." He mumbled. He shoved his hand down the front of her dress and into her bra. Riff Raff watched her face, her eyes closed and a moan escaped her lips. "Oh no I can't find them. I'll just have to look harder."

"Yes, harder." She whispered.

Riff Raff cupped one of her breasts and gently squeezed it. He could feel himself hardening as he felt Magenta's heartbeat quicken and her chest starting to heave as her breaths deepened.

Eventually, Magenta opened her eyes. Riff Raff looked confused.

"Hang on. They're not there." He frowned.

"Nope." She grinned. Pulling the split further apart, Riff Raff saw that she'd hooked them to her underwear. She unhooked them and shook them. "They're here."

"Oh you are a very naughty girl." He smirked.

Magenta tried to unlock the door but Riff Raff was distracting her by running his hands over her most sensitive parts.

"Riff Raff, if you don't stop that I won't be able to open the door and we won't be able to use that big comfy bed that's waiting in there for us." She giggled.

"Sorry." He mumbled, kissing her neck. "I won't touch you."

He held his hands up in the air.

"Not until we get inside." She grinned.

Magenta put the key in the lock and opened the door. She barely had chance to take them out again before Riff Raff had hoisted her into his arms again and began kissing her passionately. He kicked the door shut behind them and then walked over to the bed. Riff Raff threw her down onto it and gazed at her hungrily. She got to her knees so her face was level with his.

"Oh Magenta. My dear Magenta." He gasped between kisses.

"Oh Riff Raff." She sighed in ecstasy.

"Say it." He whispered in her ear.

Magenta lay down, breathing heavily.

"Take me Riff Raff." She begged.

He threw his jacket off her. Grasping a boot in his hand, he unlaced it and slipped it off, kissing her leg as he did. He did the same to the other. He pulled the dress over her head and threw it to the floor. Her bra and pants followed almost instantly. She grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him on top of her. She ran her tongue over his ear. He fumbled with his belt and felt Magenta's hands push his away. He kissed her lips as she undid his trousers and pushed them off him. He couldn't take it any more. Pulling himself off the bed, he ripped off his shirt. Magenta licked her lips as he pulled down his pants. She dived at him sending them both tumbling to the floor. She sat on top of him and began kissing down his chest. He rolled them over so he was on top and held her hands above her head. They gazed longingly at each other. Riff Raff leant his head down and kissed her. He could feel her hunger for him growing as she moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips. This was it for him, he plunged himself into her.

"Oh Magenta my sweet." He gasped.

**Magenta wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and clung to his hips. Her head spun as Riff Raff began to pick up the pace. She thrust her hips, taking him deeper.**


	101. Crashing Into Reality

The next thing they knew, they found themselves waking up in the ensuite bathroom in the bath.

"How did we get here?" Magenta asked, frowning slightly as she tried to remember everything.

"I'm not sure. It was some night last night." He smiled.

"Must have been." Magenta giggled.

They lay in each other's arms for a few more moments until Magenta's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry my love?" Riff Raff chuckled.

"A little." She nodded.

"Let's get some breakfast and then we need to get Taylor." He told her.

They left the bathroom and entered the main room. Magenta burst out laughing when she saw the state of it. The bed sheets lay in a tangled heap on the floor, so they had used the bed after all. One of the cushions on the sofa had burst and its stuffing was spilling out onto the floor. The whole room looked as if a bomb had hit it.

"Wow." Magenta whispered.

"I hope the hotel manager doesn't go crazy." Riff Raff sighed.

"He won't. We're the King and Queen remember." She smiled.

"Yes, King and Queen of the bedroom." He chuckled and began to nibble her neck.

"Come on. Get dressed, I need food." Magenta moaned.

Riff Raff dressed in his suit again as he had no change of clothes, Magenta put on a pair of jeans and a jumper. The weather outside had not improved from last night.

They tried to tidy the room as best as they could and sympathised for whoever would have to clean it after they left.

They ate breakfast in the hotel and went out to reception. Riff Raff apologised for the mess they had created while Magenta hid her face in embarrassment. He requested that someone collect Magenta and Taylor's things and take them back to their house.

Once he had given their address to the receptionist, they set off for the palace.

As they neared, Laura came running up to them. She looked as though she had been up all night. Her hair was messy and her make-up smudged as though she'd been crying.

"Magenta, Riff Raff there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere." She cried.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Magenta demanded now panicking.

"It's Taylor…she's gone." Laura started sobbing.


	102. Kidnapped!

"What do you mean gone? Laura where is our daughter?" Riff Raff shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault. Don't bite my head off. It's those stupid guards you should be shouting at." She yelled.

"Alright, enough. Laura tell us what happened." Magenta commanded.

"I don't really know. The guards said they were playing hide and seek with her to keep her entertained. Taylor was meant to be hiding and the guards looked everywhere for her but they couldn't find her. Eventually they looked in the hall and they found this." Laura told them, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

She held the note up and Riff Raff snatched it out of her hand.

"_You took away the only thing I've ever loved. Now it's payback. Signed an old friend."_ Riff Raff read aloud.

"When they couldn't find you they came to get me and Ricky." Laura whispered.

"Oh Riff Raff. Someone's kidnapped our daughter." Magenta sobbed.

She collapsed into his arms and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Come on. We're going to look for her and we're not going to stop until we find her. I'll kill the bastard." Riff Raff spat.

"Who would do such a thing?" Magenta howled.

Riff Raff looked down at the note to see if he could find any clues. The longer he stared down at the writing the more it seemed to be familiar. A memory popped into his head, he was back on Earth and a hand was writing down a list of things to do in that same fancy writing. A male hand. The hand belonging to a certain transvestite.

"No. How is that possible?" He gasped.

"What? Riff Raff who has taken our daughter? Tell me." She pleaded.

"I don't know how it's possible…it's Frank N Furter" He shuddered at the name.

"Frank but how? He's dead…isn't he?" Laura asked.

Ricky walked over to them.

"I'm sorry guys." He whispered.

"Riff Raff we have to get him. We have to get her back. Please, find him, bring my daughter back before it's too late." She sobbed.

Riff Raff could see the pain in her eyes, anger built up inside of him.

"Who? Who has Taylor?" Ricky asked.

"Frank N Furter." Laura whispered.

"But I thought you said you'd killed him." Ricky frowned.

He had luckily not met the transvestite.

"I thought so too." Riff Raff mumbled. "Laura take Magenta to the castle. Ricky you're with me, we'll search for her."

"No. I'm coming with you. You can't stop me." Magenta insisted.

"Ok." Riff Raff nodded, knowing this must be killing her.

They spent the whole day searching but there was no sign of her. Magenta was getting hysterical.

"Find her please." She cried, sinking to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Riff Raff knelt down next to her. He hated seeing her like this. It made him angry as he thought of Frank's smug face, smiling down at them.

"We will my darling. We will." He whispered as she collapsed into his arms. He spotted one of the guard search parties. "You. Stop dawdling and get out there. Search for her, leave no stone unturned. Search everywhere from top to bottom. Move it, now." He bellowed at them.

The group ran off in search of Taylor.

"Come on Magenta, I'll take you home, you need some rest. You can come out again in the morning." Laura soothed.

"No. I'm not giving up. I want my baby back." She shouted.

"Magenta, you won't be giving up. Please go with Laura, you need to rest." Riff Raff insisted.

Magenta stood up and gazed down into his eyes, a determined look on her face.

"Riff Raff, I will not rest until our little girl is safe in our arms." She said.

Riff Raff stood up and saw that there was no persuading her otherwise.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

The next day, they had little results.

A guard found the ribbon Taylor had worn in her hair near the beach. Magenta broke out into fresh sobs and clasped the ribbon in her hand. She sniffed it, needing to smell Taylor's scent.

Riff Raff stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know where she is." He realised.

"Where? Riff Raff tell me where is she?" Magenta demanded.

Riff Raff sped off. Ricky, Laura and Magenta followed him. Magenta recognised where they were heading, the old village hall.

As they stepped inside, their footsteps echoed down the long corridors of the abandoned building. It was obvious no one had been here for several years.

They heard sobs drifting down to them.

"Taylor." Magenta cried and ran to where the sound came from.

She flung open some doors at the end of the long corridor and saw that Taylor was sat in the middle tied to a chair.

"Mummy." Taylor shouted.

Magenta ran over to her and untied her daughter. As soon as the bonds that tied her so tightly to the chair had been loosened, Taylor jumped into her mother's arms.

"Oh my baby. You're ok, you're ok." Magenta sobbed in relief.

Riff Raff, Ricky and Laura followed her into the room.

"Taylor." Riff Raff sighed in relief.

He sprinted over to his wife and child and threw his arms around them both.

"How nice of you to join us." A voice sneered from behind them.


	103. A Bargain

Everyone span around as the door slammed shut and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Frank N Furter." Magenta spat.

She put Taylor down and ran over to him. Her arm raised as she went to hit him. He caught her arm as she went to bring it down on his face.

"Tut, tut Magenta. That's no way to behave in front of your daughter." He sighed.

"Don't you dare tell me how to behave." She growled.

"You still have that temper of yours." He chuckled.

"Get your hands off my wife." Riff Raff bellowed.

"Your wife? This just gets better." He laughed and threw Magenta down on the floor. "And who else is here? Hmm…it can't be…Columbia is that you?"

"It's Laura now." She snarled.

"Laura? Hmm…I bet you're still a total goddess in bed aren't you?" He grinned.

"What? Laura what is he talking about?" Ricky demanded.

"Oh and who is this?" Frank smiled as he eyed Ricky.

"I'm Ricky, Laura's husband." He said.

"Really? I bet she hasn't told you about us has she? You see we used to be lovers." He smirked.

"Laura, is this true?" Ricky asked.

"I thought we were. I loved you Frank, but you never loved me back did you? I was just someone to sleep with when you couldn't find anyone else." Laura said.

"Clever girl." Frank said sarcastically, clapping his hands. "It took you this long to realise. Well anyway, enough of that."

He turned to Riff Raff who was holding Taylor on his hip and had his arm around Magenta who had managed to pull herself off the floor.

"How is it you're still alive?" Riff Raff asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. Well, you see when you fired that laser at me, you missed me by about a centimetre. I decided to get my revenge on you later. Then when you shot my beloved Rocky, that was it. Of course I hadn't planned on you throwing us out of the castle. Luckily, I landed on my darling and didn't die. It took a while for me to fully understand what had happened and then I started plotting my revenge. I couldn't believe it when I found out you were back on Earth and on television. I honestly thought I'd seen the last of you. I had intended to kill you then but something inside me told me to wait. I'm glad I listened to that feeling. When I found out you were now King and Queen, I almost died, my dear mother gone and replaced by you two. Well, eventually I made it back and found out Magenta had a child. I had no idea it was yours too. I thought if I hurt Magenta so badly I could get to you." He explained.

"Well, your plan has failed." Riff Raff smirked. "We have our daughter back."

"Yes but you're all trapped." He replied smugly.

Frank pulled out a laser from behind his back. He pointed it at each of them.

"What are you going to do?" Magenta asked, frightened.

"I'm going to kill you all and take my rightful place as King of this planet." He answered.

"Please, let Taylor go, she has nothing to do with this." Magenta begged.

"I think I will. She could come in very useful. She's very pretty, the spitting image of you Magenta." He grinned and licked his lips.

"You lay a hand on her and you'll wish you'd never been born." Riff Raff hissed.

"And how are you going to stop me? You seem to be missing the fact that you'll be dead. She'll be all alone with no choice but to do as I say." He smirked.

"Please, don't hurt her." Magenta begged.

"Oh Magenta, you're so darn sexy when you beg…ok I have an idea. Magenta, Columbia, sorry Laura, you shall sleep with me one last time and I promise you little Taylor will not be touched by me." He beamed triumphantly.

"No." Ricky and Riff Raff bellowed.

"Riff Raff, please. I have to do this, for our child's sake." Magenta whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes Riffy, you wouldn't want your daughter to have to do this instead now would you?" Frank sniggered.

Riff Raff looked at Taylor and shook his head. He couldn't bear to picture his little girl being abused by him. Magenta could handle it, he knew, but the thought still scared him.

Frank watched, victory in his eyes. Magenta glanced at Laura, she nodded and they walked over to Frank slowly.

"Laura, I love you." Ricky told her, not knowing if he'd ever be able to say it to her again.

"I love you too." She replied, not looking at him.

"I have a good idea, Riff Raff tell your daughter to run along to the palace, we don't want her seeing anything horrible." Frank ordered.

Riff Raff nodded again and put Taylor down.

"Daddy? Mummy?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

"Taylor, go back to the palace. Mummy and daddy will be right behind you I promise." He lied and tried to smile.

"Ok. Love you daddy." She mumbled.

"I love you too."

Riff Raff hugged her tight and then kissed her forehead. He let her go and she ran over to Magenta. Magenta bent down and hugged her daughter close.

"Love you mummy." Taylor said.

"I love you honey. Remember, mummy and daddy will always love you and we'll be with you always." Magenta whispered, knowing this would be the last time ever she would hold her daughter in her arms.

Taylor ran out of the room, taking one last frightened look at the man who had kidnapped her.

"Goodbye Taylor." He called cheerfully. "Now, where were we?"

Magenta sobbed loudly.

"Magenta, darling. She's going to be fine." Riff Raff reassured her.

"Sure. Ok. Right, Riff Raff, Micky against the back wall. You'll watch this. If any of you dare to move, turn around or even say anything, I'll kill the girls in the slowest and most painful deaths possible." He sneered.

"It's Ricky." Ricky spat as he and Riff Raff stood at the other end of the hall.

"Whatever. Now girls, take your clothes off." He ordered. Magenta and Laura slowly began to undress, staring at the floor. "Look at me." Reluctantly, they did as he told them. He smiled triumphantly at them and licked his lips. Riff Raff clenched his hands into fists and glared angrily at Frank. He knew he couldn't say anything, he couldn't risk Magenta getting hurt. The girls stood in front of Frank trying to cover themselves up and glaring at him. "We'll have less of that." Frank smirked. He grabbed Laura and placed a violent kiss to her lips. Ricky almost shouted at him as he threw her to the floor. Frank glanced up at them and laughed as his plan was working. "Magenta take off my clothes." He chuckled, never taking his eyes off Riff Raff.

"No." She shouted in his face.

Frank slapped her across the face. She stared up at him, her eyes wide with fright and her hand holding her face where she'd received the blow.

"No? How dare you say no to me. Or do you want me to fetch your daughter back and force her to do it instead?" He growled.

"No." Magenta sobbed.

"Then you will obey me." He ordered.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes, master." He growled.

"Yes master." She repeated.

"That's better, now take my clothes off." He demanded.

Magenta slowly stripped him, shaking uncontrollably. Frank began to use his hands to feel every inch of Magenta's body. She cringed but let him as she didn't want her daughter to be put through this abuse. Images of Bert flashed into her mind and she screamed in terror.

Riff Raff, who had held his face in his hands looked up, he could imagine what was going through her mind.

Frank looked slightly frightened himself, wondering why she had screamed. Then he continued to let his hands loose on her.

She was thrown to the floor as Laura was. Both girls glanced at each other and looked away again. Frank slid down onto the floor, placing the laser down beside him. Ricky watched as Frank began to bite Laura down her neck and across her chest. Tears rolled down the girls' cheeks as they lay on the cold floor, not making a sound as Frank did whatever he wanted to them. Laura grasped Magenta's hand, sensing her fear. This must be killing her.

"Stop…please…no…" Magenta begged.

"Really, Magenta. You disappoint me." Frank sighed.

"Frank, please stop. You have no idea what this is doing to her. To the both of them." Riff Raff spoke up at last.

Frank glanced up at him.

"Pray tell me. Why should I stop? You deserve everything you get." Frank chuckled bitterly.

"Magenta has been through more than you know. She was raped back on Earth, her heart repeatedly broken by the one that loves her most and she almost died giving birth to Taylor. Don't you think that's enough?" Riff Raff asked.

"Really? How interesting. And you…Laura what have you been through?" He chuckled.

"She's pregnant." Riff Raff answered for her.

Frank looked down at Magenta underneath him. She was shaking madly and her eyes were wide with fright. Laura was clutching her stomach. Frank shook his head and tried to carry on but he couldn't. For some reason he did not know, guilt took over him. This was a new experience for him.


	104. Riff Raff To The Rescue

This hesitation was all Riff Raff needed. Riff Raff dived for the laser and pointed it at Frank. Frank stared up at him in shock.

"Riff Raff what are you –"

"Get off them, now." Riff Raff growled.

Frank stood up. How could he have been so stupid?

Ricky came to his senses and ran over to them. He flung Laura and Magenta's clothes at them.

"Here girls. Everything's going to be fine." Ricky whispered reassuringly.

Laura and Magenta looked up at him and cried tears of relief. They dressed as Riff Raff continued to point the laser at Frank. Laura grabbed Magenta's hand and squeezed it tightly. Magenta turned to her and hugged her.

"Now Frank N Furter you are going to pay for what you've just done." Riff Raff smirked.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Oh that's worse than what I was going to do for sure." Frank chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm not going to just shoot you with the laser, oh no. You deserve a lot worse than that." Riff Raff spat.

Frank's eyes widened in fear, he knew Riff Raff was not joking.

"What are you going to do to me?" He demanded.

"You'll see." He replied.

Riff Raff picked up Frank's clothes and held Magenta around the waist. She collapsed against him, feeling safe once more.

"Thank you for saving us." Laura smiled at him, tears still running down her face as Ricky held her tight.

"I wouldn't let him hurt either of you." Riff Raff whispered and shook his head.

"I love you." Magenta mumbled.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Riff Raff responded quickly, careful to keep a tight hold on the laser so Frank did not take advantage of the moment.

"I made a promise that I'd always keep you safe. I will never break that promise." He told her.

She nodded and looked back at Frank. She pulled away from Riff Raff and walked over to him. Frank watched her, confused and slightly scared. Magenta used all her strength and pushed him to floor. As he hit the floor, she brought her leg up and kicked him repeatedly. Frank whimpered and howled in pain. Laura ran over to her and tried to pull her away. She spat on him before letting herself be dragged away. Riff Raff smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"I just had to do that." She sighed.

"I'm proud of you darling." Riff Raff beamed.

"Thanks." She giggled.

"Now then, let's leave this pathetic excuse of a man and go home." Riff Raff said to everyone.

The four left the room. Riff Raff turned and gazed at Frank's battered form on the floor.

"You can't just leave me here." Frank cried weakly.

Riff Raff's smile grew as he closed the doors on him. Securing them from the outside so Frank could not get out, he turned to Magenta.

"I'll come back everyday to torture our old friend and soon he'll be begging for his own death." He chuckled.

"You can be so evil when you want to be." Magenta smiled up at him admiringly.

"So can you." He replied.

The four walked back to the palace. Laura and Magenta still felt slightly shaken up but safe in their lovers' arms.

As they returned to the palace, Magenta ran inside and ran to find Taylor waiting anxiously outside the guard's room. Scooping her up into her arms, Magenta hugged her tight to her chest.

"My baby." Magenta whispered into Taylor's wild hair.

As she kissed the top of her head, she felt arms slipping around her waist from behind. Lips brushed her neck. She turned her head and saw Riff Raff standing there. She kissed his lips and then looked back at Taylor, her head resting on her mother's shoulder.

"Mummy, daddy I want to go home." She sniffled.

"Yes, I think we should. It's ok Taylor, you'll never see that nasty man again I promise. Mummy and daddy will always keep you safe." Magenta told her.

"Mummy, that man, he was the one in my dream." She frowned slightly.

Magenta was speechless. She looked up at Riff Raff in shock. He was just as amazed as she was. Their daughter had somehow seen the future. She now understood, the man hurting her was Frank and Riff Raff wasn't able to help her because Frank had threatened to kill her and Laura.

"It was probably a one off." Riff Raff shrugged eventually.

"I hope so. I do not want her seeing things like that again." Magenta sighed.

She hugged Taylor tight again and followed Riff Raff home.

"You're going to have to put her down at some point you know." Riff Raff joked as they stepped through the door to their home.

Taylor was sleeping, her head on Magenta's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her neck.

"I know but I just need to hold her after all that's happened. Our little angel tied up in that chair in that dark, damp place with him." She shivered.

Tears built up in her eyes.

"We've found her. She's safe at home with us." Riff Raff reassured her.

"I know. I'd feel a lot better tonight though if she slept with us." Magenta told him.

"She'd be fine in her own room but if it makes you feel better." He shrugged.

Magenta nodded and walked into their room. She placed Taylor gently down on their bed and looked around.

"I'm going to go and have a shower. I need to wash off Frank." Magenta shivered.

"I think I'll join you." He smiled.

"No, it's not that I don't want you to it's just…I don't want to leave Taylor on her own." Magenta mumbled.

"Oh…sure I understand. I'll watch over her." He nodded.

"Thank you. I know I'm being a bit silly and over protective, it's just my motherly instincts kicking in." She sighed.

She bent down and kissed Taylor on the forehead. Riff Raff walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. They watched Taylor sleeping for a few minutes, she looked so cute. Magenta turned and looked into Riff Raff's eyes. Stepping up on her toes, she kissed him on his lips. He hugged her to his chest tightly. She smiled at him and then broke away.

"I have something that belongs to you." He whispered.

She stared at him and frowned.

"What?" She asked.

Riff Raff produced Magenta's ring and placed it on her finger. She beamed and kissed him again. Sitting down on the bed, he watched Magenta walk out the bedroom and into the bathroom.

As the door clicked shut behind her, she felt all her happiness disappear and tears spring up in her eyes again. She leant against the door and couldn't think of anything but her little girl tied to that chair being stared at by Frank. What would have happened if they hadn't have found her? Would he have killed her? Would he have raped her?

The tears of sadness turned to tears of anger. She knew what she had to do.


	105. Sweet Revenge

Turning the shower on so Riff Raff would think she was in it, she opened the door. She peered out and making sure Riff Raff couldn't see her, she ran down the hallway. As she passed the living room, she noticed the laser lying on the table. Picking it up, she smirked as she imagined Frank's face looking up at her in fear. The front door opened without a sound as she stepped outside.

Magenta made her way to the village hall. She took off her boots so they didn't make a sound as she walked down the corridors. Quietly, she opened the door and walked into the room where Frank was being held prisoner.

"Who's there?" Frank shouted, terror in his voice.

The door shut behind Magenta and she stayed in the shadows. She could see Frank sitting against the wall, hugging his knees. Her heart started to race as she realised what she was doing. She hadn't told anyone so they would not know she was here. Frank could easily overpower her and try to hurt her.

Hiding the laser behind her back, she walked over to him. Frank's eyes widened.

"Hello Frank." She smiled.

"Magenta. What do you want?" He asked nervously.

Magenta sat down next to him, careful not to reveal the laser behind her back.

"I begged Riff Raff to set you free. After that brief little thing with Laura and I, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." She lied.

"You haven't? But what…I kidnapped your daughter." He frowned.

"Sh. Forget about Taylor. Just to let you know, I never intended to kill you or Rocky that night. I just wanted to go home. Riff Raff forced me to do as he asked, he still does." She pretended to sob.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked softly.

"I love Riff Raff, but only in the normal way a sister should love her brother. Everyday I'm forced to act like it's more or he'll end my life. He only started doing it the night we moved into the palace. He was jealous of you and me. Ever since that night I've thought about you and he knows it. I'm scared of him. But tonight, I've escaped him. I'll never go back. He'll kill me if he finds me. You'll keep me safe won't you Frank?" She pouted.

Frank looked into her deep green eyes and his heart melted.

"Yes." He whispered before he knew he was even going to say it.

"Oh Frank, please. Finish what you started earlier." She whispered in his ear.

The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he felt her breath on his face. His heart hammered as he kissed her lips.

Magenta shivered in disgust but hid it as a shiver of pleasure. Trying to make this as convincing as she could, she ran her free hand through his hair as the kiss deepened. Frank tried to pull her down but she pushed him away.

"Magenta what –"

She pushed him so he lay down and knelt beside him. Placing one leg either side of him, she leant down and kissed him. As he moved his hands up to unbutton her dress, she brought the laser from behind her and pointed it at his chest.

"I don't think so." She smirked.

"Oh Magenta. I didn't think you were into all that violent, kinky stuff." Frank grinned.

"I'm not being kinky. I intend to kill you right now for what you did to my little girl and Laura." She sneered.

"What? But I thought –"

"Aaw. Did you think I loved you? Ha, when pigs fly and start to sing the time warp." She spat.

Magenta stabbed the laser into his chest and stood up. She stamped down on his fingers and he screamed in agony. Bringing her foot up again, she kicked him in the ribs. A pleasing crunch reached her ears. He sat up in pain and hugged his chest. She placed a hand in his hair and ripped a huge handful out. She continued to beat him, laughing at his howls and screams.

After a few minutes, she grew tired of this and aimed the laser at his head.

"Please…Magenta…don't…do…it…" He begged weakly.

"Shut up." She growled and shot him in the head.

He fell limp on the floor. This time to make sure he was truly dead, she shot him a few more times with the laser.

Satisfied with her work she left the room, securing it just as Riff Raff had done to make sure nobody knew she was there. She shoved on her boots and ran back home, a smug smile on her face.

Silently she slipped back inside her home, placed the laser back down on the table and crept into the bathroom. She closed the door thinking she'd got away with it.

She turned and saw the shower was off and Riff Raff sitting on the little stool. His arms were crossed and he glared angrily at her.

"Where have you been?" He asked as calmly as he could.


	106. A Telling Off

"I…er…I ran out of soap…I went to the shop…oh no…I've forgotten to get some…I'll be right back." She stammered.

"You've got plenty of soap."

Riff Raff pointed to the shelf full of it.

"Oh yes…so I have. Silly me." Magenta smiled.

"Magenta, you went to see him didn't you?" He growled.

Magenta stared at the floor.

"I might have." She mumbled.

"Magenta. He could have seriously hurt you. How do you think I felt when I found you gone?" Riff Raff shouted.

"I'm sorry. I had to go. I – I asked you to stay with Taylor." She argued.

"I got worried when you didn't come out of the bathroom after twenty minutes. Then when I shouted through to see if you were ok, I obviously didn't get an answer and panicked. Don't change the subject. Magenta, I could have lost you to that – that monster and I wouldn't have known it until the next time I went to torture him." Riff Raff snarled.

"I…Riff I'm…I'm sorry. I should have said something I know but I couldn't just let him live after what he did." She whispered.

"He wouldn't have lived. I wouldn't let him." He sighed.

"I know. It's just, I got so angry and I had to do something. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Riff Raff walked over to Magenta and slipped his arms around her waist.

"It's ok, I forgive you. Just promise me you'll never do anything like this again."

"I promise." She nodded.

He tilted her head up and kissed her.

"Now I think you'd better have that shower." He laughed.

"Yes." She giggled.

Riff Raff left the room and sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. His heart had leapt into his throat when he'd found out she was gone. He knew exactly where she was but he prayed he was wrong. When he sat down on the stool, he'd heard her come in just as he was deciding whether to go after her or not. He couldn't help but be angry with her at the time, what if Frank had hurt her?

Taylor shuffled in her sleep. He stood up and grabbed some comfortable trousers. Stepping into Taylor's room so he could change, he heard Magenta turn off the shower.

She walked out the bathroom and picked up some pyjamas. She went back to the bathroom and dried off and changed.

When she returned to their room, Riff Raff was in bed and stroking Taylor's hair. She climbed in on the other side of Taylor. She leant over and kissed Riff Raff.

"Goodnight, my darling." He smiled.

"Night. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

Magenta turned off the light and lay down. They each placed an arm around the top of Taylor's head and locked their fingers together. Taylor mumbled and nuzzled into Magenta's neck. Riff Raff moved closer and put his other arm around both of his girls, keeping a hold on Magenta's hand. He stroked the back of it with his thumb and heard her sigh happily. Both drifted to sleep within seconds.


	107. Author's Note

Just a short note to say thank you for reading my thing, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry it's so long, all these ideas just kept popping into my head and I couldn't stop. I do get carried away sometimes so again I apologise for that. I really do hope you enjoyed it. It was my first one so I was a bit nervous about this one.


End file.
